


Touchdown

by toshiharu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Sports, American Football, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Falling In Love, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining, Smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 50,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toshiharu/pseuds/toshiharu
Summary: [sebaek; esporte!au; colegial] Sehun não gostava de ter seus passes mal recebidos. A única forma de punir Baekhyun seria lhe ensinar como se fazia um verdadeiro "touchdown". Sebaek | Primeira temporada de Touchdown
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Primeiro Down

Fazia sol no primeiro dia de aula de Byun Baekhyun no novo colégio. O rapaz andava pelo grande jardim repleto de alunos, olhava perdido ao seu redor. Diversos grupos gritavam a plenos pulmões para os novatos, entregando panfletos, brindes, tudo para atrair o maior número de calouros para seus respectivos clubes.

Caras altos andavam por entre os alunos gritando para que entrassem no time de basquete, outros mostravam suas habilidades com a bola, tudo para impressionar e atrair novos membros ao time de futebol. O calouro fora cercado por um grupo de lutadores de hapkido que insistiam que ele possuía o físico perfeito para o time... Baekhyun só conseguiu rir descontroladamente na frente dos ogros.

Enquanto andava e se desviava de meninas histéricas, garotos surtados, professores aflitos, Baekhyun pensou em se juntar ao time de basquete já que naqueles poucos minutos provavelmente teria adquirido uma habilidade surreal para dribles. Divertia-se ao observar os membros dos clubes desesperados para o recrutamento.

Era uma espécie de regra do Colégio Nightingale: Todos deveriam participar pelo menos uma vez de algum clube. Bom, Baekhyun não ousou protestar contra já que adiantaria — isso mesmo — absolutamente nada. A questão que rondava a cabecinha morena era: A que merda de clube se juntaria?

A cada passo que dava sentia uma vontade imensa de rasgar os trocentos panfletos que eram socados em sua fuça. Mas que droga, era só olharem pra ele. Baixinho, uma pancinha safada escapulindo de vez em quando, bracinhos finos... Sinceramente, a que porra de clube de esporte ele poderia participar?

Não ouse dizer para tentar o clube dos otakus, Baekhyun preferia ser esmagado por três dos gradões do clube de sumô. O novato estava desagradavelmente sem saber para onde fugir. Bom, a regra do colégio não era exatamente clara, só dizia que os alunos deveriam fazer parte de algum clube, ou seja... Não haveria problema se não fosse um membro ativo, será?

Continuou seu caminho pedindo aos divinos que algum clube decente surgisse a sua frente. Foi quando ouviu uns gritinhos histéricos, irritantes demais, mais adiante. Pareciam umas arquibancadas e não conseguia ver direito o que elas cercavam... Era um campo? Campo de quê? Futebol? Bem, parecia que todos os membros do clube de futebol estavam nos jardins se descabelando por novatos. Bom... Só tinha um jeito de saber que merda de comoção toda era aquela.

Baekhyun nunca pensou que passar por um grupo de garotas — aparentemente no cio, porque não era possível! — fosse o inferno na terra. Mas o que caralhos estava acontecendo ali pra elas estarem praticamente jogadas ao chão? Foi empurrando gentilmente algumas, chegou a tomar um leve tapa de uma delas que berrou compulsivamente que ele havia apertado sua bunda. O cacete, garota, Baekhyun tinha certeza de estar com ambas as mãos a frente do símbolo de sua virilidade, prezando por sua dignidade masculina e por seus futuros filhos.

Quando finalmente atravessou o campo minado de peitos e bundas, Baekhyun surgiu a frente da arquibancada que tinha uma banda insuportavelmente desafinada tocando e mais malditos adolescentes exalando hormônios sexuais para o centro daquela desgraça de campo. O calouro subiu alguns degraus, irritando-se absurdamente quando algum ser enviado do inferno surgia à sua frente atrapalhando sua subida.

Finalmente chegou a um lugar consideravelmente mais calmo. Sentiu vontade de ajoelhar e agradecer por ainda estar são e salvo e com seu amigo lá embaixo intacto. Deu uma batida por suas roupas, por santo cristo, tinham rasgado a barra de seu casaco! Jogou os cabelos para trás e passou a observar à maldita comoção que praticamente lhe custara a vida.

Sim. Era um maldito jogo. Sim. Era de futebol. Não. Não era o clássico, por assim dizer. Futebol americano! Baekhyun nunca pensou que em um colégio daquele pudesse ter um time de futebol americano. E merda, os caras pareciam realmente bons. Agora podia entender o motivo de todos estarem com os orifícios em chamas.

Merda de novo. Uma jogada perfeita foi feita! O tight end recebeu uma bola mais do que perfeita e atravessou as cinquenta e duas jardas restantes e BOOM! 

TOUCHDOWN!

 _"_ _Uou, uou, uou, uou, uou."_ Baekhyun sentiu que poderia gritar como um dos adolescentes no cio lá embaixo. Como um fã fanático, porém reservado, beirando o encubado, o moreno sabia dizer com uma clara certeza — notemos aqui o óbvio pleonasmo — de que aquela sequência de jogadas fora extremamente foda. Não pelo fato de o tight end ter passado pelos três ogros que tentaram lhe interceptar, mas o cara que fez possível essa jogada.

Ele estava no meio do campo, os braços levantados em comemoração e recebia uns tapas brutos na cabeça que por sorte estava com o capacete. Aquele cara. Ah, aquele cara! Baekhyun tinha um faro e a cena toda fazia ainda mais jus à sua posição. _O fodendo quarterback_. E um dos mais certeiros e safos que o moreno já tinha visto em um time que não pertencesse a _NFL_. Aliás, Baekhyun tinha certeza que se aquele cara continuasse daquele jeito com certeza um olheiro seria atingido pela mira nervosa do quarterback.

O moreno desceu a arquibancada correndo e dessa vez realmente havia batido na bunda de alguém e nem se importou em virar para se desculpar — algo que mais tarde provavelmente lhe renderia um peso terrível na consciência —, apenas continuou seu caminho até próximo à aglomeração que invadia o campo em êxtase pela vitória. Misturou-se com aquele povo enlouquecido e quando viu já estava no meio do campo.

Bom, era essa a ideia, ou não. Baekhyun não soube dizer por que caralhos desceu e se misturou com o povo... Só o fez. Ficou olhando para o campo, era realmente animador estar finalmente em um campo real de futebol americano, óbvio que não era um grande estádio, mas dava para o gasto.

— O cachorrinho está perdido? — Uma voz surgiu as suas costas, um timbre absurdamente divertido.

Virou-se meio assustado, na verdade envergonhado. Cachorrinho? Pelo amor de Deus quem foi o palhaço que o chamou de cachorrinho...

 _"Eita. Opa, opa, opa."_ Era um dos jogadores do time. Ainda usava o capacete e por isso não dava pra ver direito seu rosto. Baekhyun pôs-se a analisar o físico do jogador. Estranhamente quis rir, o cara era hilariantemente... Magro. _"Como assim, cara? Como ainda estava vivo?_ ". Teve que esconder a boca com ambas as mãos e isso não passou nada despercebido pelo jogador camisa 94. Entretanto foram interrompidos quando uns bandos de gorilas de capacete voaram pra cima do magrelo em meio a berros animalescos.

— Que bola foda foi aquela, cara! — Um coro de vozes medonhamente animadas e tapas fatais na cabeça do garoto. — É por isso que você é nosso docinho, magrelinho. — E umas risadas perturbadas.

Então os rapazes tiraram os capacetes revelando os rostos suados e melecados de tinta. Um tinha um sorriso de coringa assustador e umas orelhonas. Outro uns cachinhos bem fofinhos até. Um outro lá era bem zoiudinho, outro era bem branquinho e parecia bonzinho demais para jogar um esporte bruto. Opa, tinha um moreno bem charmosão e um outro todo sorrisos de covinha e sei lá mais quantos. Mas, Baekhyun meio que se sentiu uma garotinha de filme norte-americano clichê ao ver o camisa 94 sem capacete e ter ficado meio perdido.

_"Puta merda... Bonito demais!"_

Tinha um cabelo igualmente preto, liso. A boquinha toda desenhada e molhadinha, o pescoço bem atraente todo brilhante de suor e estonteantemente desnecessário aquele sorriso de canto que deixava aquela figura ainda mais sexy.

— O que você veio fazer pra cá, palhaço? Vamos comemorar pra lá. As garotas estão doidinhas pra parabenizar o quarterback. — O grandão de voz grossa deu um leve puxão nos cabelos daquele moreno.

— Vim aqui checar esse filhotinho perdido. — O quarterback deu um sorriso que Baekhyun sentiu até seus rins serem seduzidos. — Ele estava tão sem rumo... Não podia deixá-lo aqui.

— Pega ele então. — O moreno charmosão se aproximou do quarterback. — Ele parece ter gostado do jogo, Sehun.

Sehun. O nome daquele quarterback insuportavelmente sedutor.

— Será que ele me deixa adotá-lo? Não posso simplesmente pegá-lo sem a autorização dele... — Sehun caminhou para próximo a Baekhyun e quando o alcançou botou seu capacete no menor, puxando-o pela grade para mais perto. Sussurrou: — Eu quero cuidar dele... Me diga, cachorrinho, por que se perdeu aqui no meio do meu território?

— Eu quero entrar para o time. — Por que caralhos Baekhyun havia dito isso, ele se perguntava até hoje. Simplesmente escapuliu e no mesmo segundo ele quis retirar o que havia dito ao receber aquele sorriso tão cheio de quatrocentos e setenta e nove sentidos. Merda de sorriso.

— Quer entrar pro time é? — Falou num tom mais alto, fazendo seus companheiros se aproximarem também. — E por quê? — Encostou a testa no capacete e ficou a encarar os olhos de Baekhyun que quis se esconder no núcleo da terra, tamanha a intensidade maldita daquela encarada.

— Gosto de futebol americano. — Respondeu com a voz baixa.

— Só do futebol? — Sehun sorriu pervertido. — Tem certeza?

— Talvez algo mais que o futebol... — Olhou rapidamente para o quarterback, recebendo em resposta uma longa e intensa encarada. — Por que não teria certeza? — Completou, desviando o olhar.

— Isso você tem que me dizer, cachorrinho.

— Deixa ele em paz, Sehun. — O rapaz de cachinhos ria divertido. — Se ele gosta... Acho que ele pode entrar, não é? Íamos atrás dos novatos, de qualquer maneira.

— Eu sei, Chen... Eu só estou curioso da intensidade desse seu _gostar._ — Sehun passou a língua por entre seus lábios, os umedecendo. — Então, qual é seu nome?

— B-Baekhyun. — Respondeu, focando seu olhar naquela boquinha torturante.

— B-Baekhyun. — O quarterback zombou. — Sabe jogar? — Em seguida retirou o capacete do menor, apoiou-se em um de seus ombros e chegou rente a seu ouvido, sussurrando num tom absurdamente depravado. — Bom... Isso veremos! Bem vindo ao time... Cachorrinho.

Sem teste. Sem esforço. Um passe direto para ser novo membro do time. Um passe direto paras as garras sensuais do 94.

🏈 

Os gritos enlouquecidos chegavam abafados aos ouvidos dos jogadores concentrados no campo. Estavam em posição para iniciar mais uma jogada. O quarterback estava posicionado atrás do center, gritando comandos para seus companheiros e aguardando o recebimento da bola. Numa velocidade conhecida, a bola alcançou certeiramente sua mão, levantou os braços próximos a sua orelha e observou rapidamente a disposição dos jogadores de seu time e do adversário.

 _"_ _Merda"_. Estavam completamente bloqueados... Há exceção de um. O camisa 04 conseguira perfurar e correr velozmente algumas jardas. Um perfeito wide-receiver. Dando dois pequenos passos para trás, o quarterback tomou impulso e lançou a bola numa trajetória perfeita, sem que a bola fizesse seu movimento de rotação, finalmente alcançando as mãos do 04.

O garoto correu vinte, trinta, quarenta, quarenta e nove, estava prestes a alcançar a quinquagésima jarda quando o cornerback o alcançou bruscamente, jogando-o contra o chão violentamente. O quarterback ficou a observar a cena de onde estava, pensando se fora um cálculo errado. Tinha certeza. O cornerback não deveria ter alcançado seu camisa 04. Ele deveria ter cruzado a linha e marcado o touchdown de ouro para terem uma vitória épica com grande diferença de pontos. Olhou de relance para a lateral do campo, encontrando o olheiro de um dos maiores times o observando, por sorte tinha um sorriso singelo nos lábios. Sabia que a culpa da jogada não ter sido finalizada com êxito fora do wide-receiver, portanto ainda tinha chances de uma vaga no seu time dos sonhos.

Voltou a prestar atenção no campo quando viu o 04 ser ajudado a levantar por um dos companheiros de time e em seguida o apito do juiz indicando o final daquele jogo. Vitória dos Wild Wolves. Mais uma vitória para a lista imensa do quarterback do colégio Nightingale. Os rapazes vieram enlouquecidos para terem seu costumeiro abraço em time, entretanto o 94 notou um espaço vazio naquela roda. Olhando por uma brecha entre o 88 e o 61, o quarterback pode visualizar seu alvo segurando o capacete e passando a mão pelo cabelo molhado de suor, indo em direção a entrada dos vestiários.

E aquele costumeiro sorriso surgiu em seus lábios toda vez que via aquele cachorrinho aparentemente perdido. Sabia que ele estava se culpando. Sabia que ele devia estar nervoso. Sabia que ele não queria olhar para o rosto de seus companheiros. Não podia desejar condições melhores para provocar aquele filhotinho.

— Esperem um pouco para irem ao vestiário. Aproveitem e comemorem com o pessoal. — Disse soltando-se do abraço de seus amigos. — Vou a vestiário... Preciso punir um camisa 04 que estragou meu passe perfeito. — Sorriu para os companheiros que entenderam exatamente o que aquele quarterback depravado pensava.

— Não provoque muito ele, Sehun. — Jongin riu soprado. — Vai fazer ele fugir assim.

— Ou não. — Chanyeol riu divertido.

— Relaxem... — Disse com a voz arrastada, tirando o capacete e jogando o cabelo para trás. — Eu só vou ensinar a ele como se faz um touchdown _._ — Mordeu os lábios e sorriu para os amigos, se pondo a caminhar e ignorando os xingamentos e piadas que recebia.

Conforme se aproximava do vestiário pode ouvir batidas nas portas dos armários.

_"Hehe, parece que está bravinho."_

Finalmente alcançara a porta e agora estava encostado em seu batente, os braços cruzados ainda segurando o capacete e aquele sorriso insuportavelmente repleto de intenções. Ficou a observar o camisa 04. Ele estava de costas para si, tirava a blusa suja e a jogava com violência no interior do armário, em seguida desprendeu o shoulder pad e deixou que caísse ruidosamente no chão do vestiário, ficando apenas com o torso suado a mostra.

— Como pode deixar ser pego por aquele palhaço? — Perguntou em voz alta, chamando a atenção do menor que se assustou e virou-se rapidamente para encarar o quarterback. — Depois de ter recebido aquele passe lindo... Começo a desconfiar que gosta de ser pego por trás, Baekhyun.

— Cala essa boca. — Baekhyun respondeu rispidamente. — O que você quer? Veio aqui para esfregar na minha cara que fui incompetente?

— Opa. Guarda as facas, cachorrinho. — Sehun ergueu as mãos como se estivesse se rendendo. — Só vim aqui saber o que aconteceu... Afinal você é um grande wide-receiver e de repente foi pego bem feio. — O quarterback colocou o capacete sobre o banco e se aproximou mais do moreno.

— Me deixe em paz, não estou a fim de ouvir suas merdas. — Retrucou grosseiramente, irritando-se com o sorriso que dominava aqueles lábios fartinhos, molhadinhos, tão atraentes, que vontade de beijá-los! _"Ei, o que eu estou pensando? Merda, devo estar realmente frustrado pra pensar essas coisas."_

— Que pena... Eu não perguntei se queria ou não me ouvir. – Sussurrou ao se abaixar e alcançar o ouvido de Baekhyun. Sua voz estava ligeiramente rouca, os lábios roçando levemente contra a orelha geladinha, o hálito quente atingia em cheio a pele molhada de suor e isso causava arrepios deliciosos no corpo do menor. — Você vai ouvir tudo que eu tenho a dizer... Sabe por quê? — Sehun então segurou um dos pulsos do moreno, levemente, quase com uma carícia e com a outra mão agarrou um punhado de cabelos na nuca alheia, apenas fazendo uma delicada pressão provocativa. Aproximou-se novamente e sussurrou bem próximo ao rosto de Baekhyun, seus lábios tocavam singelamente os semelhantes. — Porque você foi um menino muito malvado que não fez o que devia... Como capitão, não acha que devo puni-lo? — Dizendo isso com um sorriso depravado, deixou que sua língua irrompesse por entre seus lábios e deslizasse pelos de Baekhyun, que sentiu todo seu corpo reagir àquela ação provocativa do quarterback.

O camisa 04 não conseguia se mover a aproximação do capitão. Mesmo que sua mente fingisse querer se afastar, seu corpo não obedeceria. A realidade é que ele todo estava adorando aquela proximidade, estava se sentindo excitado, afinal, supostamente odiava aquele cara, e ao mesmo tempo sentia-se extremamente atraído por ele. Perdendo-se naquele hálito que atingia sua boca, Baekhyun entreabriu ligeiramente seus lábios, em uma tentativa falha de recuperar o ar que parecia estar sendo sugado de si.

Péssima escolha.

Sehun notava que aos poucos o menor estava quase entregue, aquela resistência restante, o quarterback sabia, assim como o wide-receiver, que nada mais era do que um jogo muito bem jogado para atraí-lo, sedução. Quando notou que Baekhyun entreabriu os lábios em busca de oxigênio, não perdeu a chance. Sem aviso algum atacou aquela boca que tanto desejava, sua língua buscando todos os espaços daquela cavidade, dominando aquele beijo intenso e absurdamente necessitado. Sehun sugava, mordia, fazia o que bem entendia com a boca que sempre desejara. E Baekhyun nada podia fazer. Porque ele queria, ele estava maluco por aquilo desde o dia que vira o capitão no centro daquele campo. A cada mordida em seus lábios, a cada sugada, a cada lambida, sentia-se cada vez mais excitado.

 _"Merda. Esse cara é gostoso demais!"_ Era tudo o que passava na cabeça do wide-receiver.

Quando o ar se fez realmente ausente para ambos, Sehun se afastou lambendo os lábios e sorrindo incrivelmente satisfeito. Notou que um pouco de saliva escorria pelo canto da boca do menor e num rápido movimento se aproximou novamente e lambeu, parando o ato ao encostar sua testa na de Baekhyun.

— Delicioso. — Sussurrou. — Mas acho que ainda preciso te ensinar muitas coisinhas. — Dizendo isso virou o corpo menor contra o armário, acariciando a nuca do wide-receiver e fazendo-o por livre e espontânea vontade prensar o rosto contra o metal gelado. — Sabe o que preciso te ensinar? — Perguntou com sua voz rouca repleta de luxúria ao pé do ouvido do menor. Então aproximou ainda mais seu corpo do moreno, tocando com seu membro duro contra a bunda do camisa 04.Iniciou então uma sequência de movimentos ondulados, simulando investida contra o corpo menor. — Preciso te ensinar — Uma investida. — Como se faz — Outra investida. — Um Touch — Mais uma. — Down. — Dessa vez o quarterback impulsionou fortemente o corpo contra Baekhyun, arrancando um gemido abafado do mesmo.

— A-Aaha. — Baekhyun riu na tentativa de disfarçar todo o tesão que já possuía seu corpo. — E como se faz um touchdown... Capitão? — _"Foda-se. Não aguento mais segurar isso, se é pra brincar, vou entrar na sua brincadeira. Bastardo!"_

— Gosto de cachorrinhos obedientes. — Sehun lambeu o pescoço do moreno. — Primeiro. — A mão do quarterback passou a apertar a cintura farta de Baekhyun, adorando sentir aquela barriguinha gostosa. Então a subiu novamente e passou a arranhar o tronco suado do camisa 04, notando os pelos do mesmo se eriçarem. Depois subiu mais um pouco e massageou os mamilos já eretos. Então desceu novamente sua mão alcançando o volume já considerável que se formara dentro das calças. Massageou lentamente o membro do moreno por cima do tecido enquanto sussurrava: — Temos que fazer o _passe perfeito._ — E adentrou a mão na calça de Baekhyun, agarrando firmemente aquele pau, retirando um gemido alto e rouco do menor. Passou a mover a mão, rápido no começo, para depois diminuir o ritmo. Alcançava a base e subia novamente, apertando o falo, massageando-o, sentindo-o tão suculento de úmido. — Eu sou realmente bom com as mãos, não acha?

Baekhyun já respirava com dificuldade. Sentia que estava ficando vesgo de tanto tesão que Sehun estava lhe dando. _"Caralho. Isso tá bom demais!"_ O quarterback movia as mãos com maestria, massageava toda a extensão do membro do wide-receiver, sempre com movimentos rápidos alternados com lentos, para a loucura de Baekhyun.

— Merda... — Baekhyun ofegava enquanto tentava enlouquecidamente segurar os gemidos. — M-Mais rápido.

— Que bom que está apreciando. — Um movimento mais forte com a mão causou uma onda de arrepios e um estremecimento de Baekhyun que estava prestes a gozar quando Sehun segurou a pontinha de seu pau, apertando-o fortemente. — Ainda não, cachorrinho. Seu castigo ainda não acabou.

Sehun estava concentrado em espalhar chupões por todo o pescoço do moreno quando ouviu passos e risadas se aproximando do vestiário. _"Parece que eles já estão vindo."_ E num rápido movimento o quarterback retirou a própria blusa e o shoulder pad, jogando ambos no chão. Em seguida, segurou Baekhyun — que se encontrava com ambos os braços se apoiando no armário para manter o equilíbrio — pelo pulso e o arrastou apressadamente para uma das cabines do chuveiro.

No _time_ perfeito. Assim que fechara a porta da cabine e ligara o chuveiro, ouviu as vozes animadas de seus companheiros. Segurava Baekhyun contra parede, a água caindo sobre ambos, uma de suas mãos estava sobre a boca do moreno. Olhava diretamente nos olhos do camisa 04, o sorriso sempre em seus lábios. Então algo que não esperava aconteceu. Sentiu a língua de Baekhyun contra sua mão e os olhos do mesmo diziam tudo que sua voz no momento não podia. _"Você ainda vai me deixar louco"_. Sim, Sehun iria enlouquecer! Com sua mão livre abaixou ambas as calças, até que os membros de ambos estivessem livres. Então, começou a mover sua mão, masturbando os dois. O quarterback pensou que poderia gozar já naquele minuto que começara. Massageava rapidamente, querendo o maior contato possível. Olhava para a face, já tomada pelo rubor, de Baekhyun. Podia enxergar naqueles olhos o mais puro tesão e aquilo só ajudou ainda mais na sua ereção que parecia aumentar ainda mais.

— Opa. Isso aqui não é o shoulder pad do Sehun? — A voz de Kyungsoo se fez presente, chamando atenção dos dois jogadores na cabine.

— Hehe. — A risada divertida de Jongin preencheu o ar. — Será que o capitão teve que correr atrás do cachorrinho dele?

Sehun não pode conter o sorriso divertido que se misturou com o depravado em seus lábios. Ainda mantendo os movimentos da masturbação conjunta, o quarterback se aproximou do camisa 04 e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

— Eu já peguei ele... Não é? — Depositou uma mordida leve na orelha de Baekhyun. Então retirou sua mão da boca do moreno e desceu por todo o tronco nu, apertando a carne molhada. A trajetória foi lenta e torturante até alcançar as nádegas gostosas do camisa 04. Sehun apertava com força, massageava, deliciando-se ao ver as expressões de prazer no rosto molhadinho do wide-receiver. Então, rapidamente escorregou a mão para dentro da calça, na parte de trás, apertando diretamente aquela bundinha gostosa. Com uma habilidade peculiar conseguiu puxar por completo a calça do menor para baixo, deixando toda aquela pele branquinha e suculenta mais a mostra. — Agora eu vou te ensinar como se faz um ataque rápido, camisa 04. — Sussurrou novamente. — Você por acaso já...? — Deixou a pergunta no ar, erguendo ambas as sobrancelhas em insinuação. — Não quero te machucar. — E, para sua alegria e um certo desconforto em alguma parte dentro de si, Baekhyun acenou positivamente, parecendo ficar ainda mais vermelho.

Então, lambeu um dedo generosamente e inseriu o mesmo na entrada de Baekhyun que soltou um gemido que logo foi abafado pelo beijo necessitado que o quarterback iniciou. Desperdiçou demasiado tempo para fazê-lo se sentir confortável, e logo que se viu movendo o dedo mais facilmente, Sehun inseriu mais um, arrancando novamente um gemido que sentiu diretamente em sua boca. Mordia com força o lábio inferior do moreno, ambas as suas mãos agora se moviam mais depressa. Tanto a que se ocupava na masturbação de seus membros quanto a que se preocupava em penetrar deliciosamente aquele cuzinho suculento do wide-receiver.

Baekhyun arranhava as costas do quarterback, marcando nitidamente a pele branquinha. Tentava de todas as formas manter o mínimo de sua sanidade que era arrancada de si a cada aprofundamento no beijo, a cada investida dos dedos de Sehun em seu interior, a cada movimento do capitão, masturbando ambos os membros juntos. _"Merda, merda, merda. Eu vou enlouquecer assim!"_

Notando que aos poucos o camisa 04 estava quase no seu limite, Sehun parou tudo que fazia e virou bruscamente o corpo do menor, jogando-o contra a parede. Em seguida levantou uma das pernas do moreno, segurando-a fortemente no ar. Então, com a outra mão segurou na base de seu membro e posicionou-se no cuzinho de Baekhyun, que parecia piscar para si em vontade de recebê-lo deliciosamente.

— Agora você vai aprender como se penetra a defesa do adversário. — Sussurrou uma vez mais. Então, com uma investida única, Sehun penetrou Baekhyun por completo. O wide-receiver teve seu gemido abafado ao ter a mão do quarterback segurando sua boca.

Sehun movia-se lenta, porém intensamente, dando tempo do camisa 04 se acostumar com a intromissão. Baekhyun arranhava os azulejos, dava tapas, sentindo dor por repentinamente estar sendo partido ao meio, ao mesmo tempo em que o quarterback era bom o suficiente para tocá-lo naquela região que o deixava maluco. Novamente seu membro latejava de tão excitado que estava. Sehun estava enlouquecendo o wide-receiver por completo!

Julgando finalmente seguro, Sehun retirou a mão da boca do menor e desceu direto para o membro de Baekhyun, começando a masturbá-lo no mesmo ritmo que estocava com força o corpo do moreno. Aproximou-se ainda mais, colando os corpos e ainda investindo contra Baekhyun, até alcançar seu ouvido, passando a sussurrar todos os tipos de sacanagens e adorando ver o menor se arrepiar completamente.

— Você gosta de ouvir essas coisas, é? — Sehun moveu-se bruscamente, estocando realmente fundo o menor, atingindo-lhe naquele local que lhe proporcionou uma onda inigualável de prazer, sendo quase impossível segurar os gemidos. — Gosta que eu vá fundo? — Mais uma vez. Baekhyun sentia toda excitação possível, assim como a vergonha por saber que ali perto seus companheiros de time conversavam e se trocavam. — Gosta que eu meta fundo? Gosta de ser fodido assim, com o perigo de te ouvirem? — Mais uma vez. _"Merda!"_

Então com toda a força de vontade possível que conseguiu reunir, Sehun saiu de dentro de Baekhyun e virou o corpo menor, jogando-o novamente contra a parede, dessa vez de costas. Levantou uma vez mais uma das pernas do moreno e voltou a penetrá-lo.

— Ei. É você aí dentro Sehun? — A voz de Chen se fez presente próximo a porta da cabine onde ambos estavam.

— Hmm. Sim, sou eu. — Respondeu. Sorria maliciosamente para Baekhyun que estava com olhos arregalados e mordia a própria mão para abafar os gemidos.

— Pensei que você iria atrás do seu cachorrinho favorito. — Chen ria divertido. — Mas está aí tomando uma ducha, não acredito que deixou ele fugir!

— S-Sim. Uma ducha _bem gostosa_ mesmo. Bem _quente_ como eu gosto. — Sehun ofegava ligeiramente, seu rosto começava a tomar uma coloração vermelha por conta do esforço e da água quente que caía sobre seu rosto. Em nenhum instante o quarterback parara de se mover contra Baekhyun, pelo contrário, estocava-o cada vez mais forte e ainda voltara com a masturbação no pau do mais baixo.

— Hehe. — Chen riu, dessa vez um riso realmente diferente, repleto de duplo sentido. — Entendi! Bom... Boa ducha, espero que ela te satisfaça bastante! — Dizendo isso se afastou e chamou os rapazes para irem embora logo. Por isso Chen era o melhor!

O camisa 04 não sabia quanto tempo mais aguentaria aquilo. Esticou os braços e entrelaçou-os no pescoço de Sehun, puxando-o para mais perto, aumentando o contato entre os corpos e consequentemente a penetração. Beijou. Um beijo afoito e meio sem jeito, a água do chuveiro atrapalhando ligeiramente. Baekhyun então entrelaçou as pernas na cintura do quarterback, sentindo ainda mais aquelas investidas. Quando se afastou do beijo, tombou seu corpo para trás, apoiando as costas contra o azulejo e segurando com ambas as mãos nos registros que estavam lado a lado de seu corpo. Então iniciou o próprio movimento contra Sehun, auxiliando o camisa 94 naquele mover delicioso. Não pode conter o sorriso ao ver a face repleta de prazer que o capitão agora tinha.

— N-nunca reparei... — Baekhyun disse num sussurro enquanto continuava a se mover. — Você tem s-sardinhas. — Riu. – T-Tão adorá– — E uma investida mais intensa de Sehun interrompeu seus pensamentos.

— Tsc... Mesmo com todas as encaradas que lançava na minha direção você nunca reparou? — Sehun sorriu divertido, então, segurou ainda mais firme a cintura do moreno e passou a se mover freneticamente, querendo alcançar logo aquele prazer que tanto almejava. — Menino malvado você!

Baekhyun gemia descontroladamente, pouco se importava agora se ainda restava alguém naquele vestiário. Só queria sentir logo Sehun preenchê-lo e lhe proporcionar todo o prazer que queria. Voltou a jogar seus braços ao redor do pescoço do quarterback e o abraçou, esperando pelo que mais desejava.

— E-E agora... D-Depois de ter vencido o bloqueio do adversário, você só precisa fazer o... — E num movimento intenso e forte, Sehun estocou fundo o interior de Baekhyun, desfazendo-se por completo e fazendo o moreno gemer quase em um grito e morder a curva de seu pescoço, marcando-o profundamente. Sentiu então o líquido quente entre os corpos e teve a certeza de que Baekhyun também tivera um orgasmo monstro ao sentir as pernas do wide-receiver afrouxarem o aperto. Sehun então aproximou seus lábios do ouvido de Baekhyun e sussurrou com toda a luxúria que possuía:

— _Touchdown_...

Quando saiu finalmente do interior de Baekhyun, recebeu um gemido como em protesto. Era estranho agora, o wide-receiver sentia-se vazio sem o quarterback em seu interior. O camisa 94 se afastou e jogou os cabelos para trás, em seguida, esticando uma das mãos segurou o menor pelo queixo, levantando o rosto cansado em sua direção. Aproximou-se e sussurrou contra os lábios vermelhinhos:

— E então? — Uma lambida. — Aprendeu como se faz um touchdown?

Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Baekhyun, lascivo e divertido. O moreno levou uma de suas mãos até a nuca do quarterback e ali agarrou fortemente em alguns fios, puxando o rosto alheio contra o seu e beijando-o naquela boca gostosa.

— Não sou de aprender de primeira. — Respondeu contra os lábios já sorridentes do maior. — O que acha de me ensinar mais algumas vezes?

— Adoraria. Tenho certeza que, depois de receber muitos _touchdowns,_ você aprenderá. 


	2. Segundo Down

Sexo. 

Ele havia tido o sexo mais maluco com o cara que supostamente deveria odiar. Não! Ele realmente o odiava, era a única resposta que poderia dar a qualquer pergunta feita relacionada ao quarterback.

**" _Não sou de aprender de primeira. O que acha de me ensinar mais algumas vezes?"_**

Não... Ele não havia dito aquilo, não é mesmo? Sim. Ele havia e ainda por cima tinha consciência de que um sorriso sambava em seus lábios. Só podia ter ficado maluco. Isso com certeza. Baekhyun estava completamente maluco... Maluco por Sehun, o idiota tarado! Agora deitado no chão de seu quarto, as mãos pousadas e entrelaçadas sobre seu abdômen, pensava em tudo que havia acontecido.

_"Ok... Eu me recuso a ser um daqueles caras que se apaixonam completamente depois de uma boa foda."_

Não, ele não era assim. O que seria o melhor? Exatamente isso. Jogar a merda no ventilador de uma vez. A verdade, simplesmente a verdade. Desde a primeira vez que encontrara Oh Sehun em seu primeiro dia de aula, algo irritante passara a acontecer insistentemente. E o que seria? Essa era fácil. Baekhyun sentia-se seriamente atraído pelo quarterback e só não gostava de admitir isso, até porque o camisa 94 era extremamente insuportável.

Certo. Admitia que podia sentir algo por Sehun, mas paixão? Não. Isso ele negava. Mas uma coisa era certa: desejava aprender mais como fazer um touchdown. Começou a relembrar todos os passos que seu delicioso professor o ensinara e a cada cena repassada em sua mente, o wide-receiver sentia seu amigo lá debaixo dando sinais de querer uma atenção especial. Preferiu então pensar em outra coisa... Algo que jamais vira, mas imaginava ser extremamente excitante. 

Fechou os olhos e se lembrou dos gemidos que Sehun emitia enquanto o penetrava, mas ao invés disso, tentou materializar o quarterback a sua frente, tocando-se despudoradamente, sempre com aquele sorriso irritante e hipnotizante. Podia ver com toda a nitidez o moreno tocar-se lentamente, ambas as mãos deslizando sobre o membro já teso. A cada movimento mais forte de vai e vem que Sehun executava, deixava que um gemido alto e depravado irrompesse por sua garganta, enquanto olhava direto nos olhos escuros repletos de luxúria de Baekhyun.

O camisa 04 não soube dizer em que momento sua mão havia escorregado para sua calça e agora se masturbava freneticamente enquanto pensava em seu capitão tocando-se. Seu corpo todo queimava e tremia ao imaginar aquela cena tão suculenta. Mas nem tudo na vida de um adolescente com seus hormônios gritando por sacanagem daria certo.

Baekhyun só teve tempo de puxar seu cobertor para o chão e cobrir aquela parte em especial quando sua mãe entrou – com a delicadeza de um ogro – em seu quarto e ficou parada a porta encarando o filho afobado deitado no chão.

– O que está fazendo? – A mulher perguntou levantando as sobrancelhas.

– Então... Tive um pesadelo e acho que caí da cama. – Respondeu. Sua voz claramente entregando seu nervosismo.

– Não acha que está desperto demais para alguém que acabou de acordar? – A senhora entrou no quarto e se dirigiu até as janelas, abrindo as cortinas e deixando que os raios solares adentrassem o cômodo.

– Há de se levar em conta o fato da senhora ter entrado no meu quarto feito um cavalo selvagem.

– O que disse? – A sra. Byun olhou de canto para o filho.

– Um carvalho em estiagem.

– Chega. – A mulher revirou os olhos. – Levante-se de uma vez, vai chegar atrasado para a aula.

– Certo... – Baekhyun continuou deitado.

– O que está esperando? – Perguntou encarando o filho.

– A senhora me dar licença, talvez.

– Pare de enrolar, moleque. – A sra. Byun se aproximou e tentou arrancar o cobertor do filho enquanto este lutava desesperadamente para manter-se coberto.

– M-Mãe para com isso... Eu não aconselho a senhora a tirar. – Olhou suplicante para a mãe.

– Mas o que você está escondendo... Aah – A mulher soltou imediatamente o cobertor e se dirigiu a saída do quarto. – Claro, pesadelo... Moleque pervertido.

– E-EI, EU NÃO SOU PERVERTIDO. – Gritou para a mãe antes de ouvi-la bater a porta.

Se fosse assim todos os garotos da sua idade seriam uns bons pervertidos... Bom, talvez fossem mesmo.

🏈 

Baekhyun gostava de ir a pé para o colégio, na caminhada suas pernas aqueciam, portanto o treino durante a tarde costumava ser mais tolerável para seus músculos. Apenas na quarta vez que parou em frente ao vidro escuro de um carro – e depois de alguns minutos ajeitando o cabelo se tocou de que havia alguém do outro lado – o moreno percebeu o que estava fazendo. Se arrumando. _S-e a-r-r-u-m-a-n-d-o_. Não. Ele se recusava a ficar um pecado apenas porque encontraria o quarterback, não lhe daria esse gostinho, jamais.

Quando finalmente atravessou a rua e estava agora diante da entrada do colégio, passou as mãos por seus cabelos, bagunçando exageradamente os fios negros, alargou a gravata e retirou a blusa que estava presa por dentro da calça. Em que segundo havia se arrumado todo certinho ele não fazia ideia, sempre ia todo despojado, por que hoje seria diferente? Ele devia estar muito alienado para fazer tantas idiotices em um só dia.

E a culpa para tudo isso estava encostado a uma árvore - junto com seus inseparáveis ogros – e sorria daquele jeito irritantemente sedutor. Baekhyun o encarou de volta em uma tentativa de responder a altura e... Falhando, completo fracasso. Ao pousar seus olhos em todo aquele projeto enlouquecedor de quarterback, o camisa 04 lembrou-se de tudo que os dois haviam feito naquele vestiário e logo seu corpo já esquentava e " _MERDA_ ", aquele Sehun sabia exatamente o que Baekhyun estava pensando e sentindo e resolveu dar aquela ajudada sorrindo ainda mais sensual e divertido.

Chega. Aquilo era demais para o wide-receiver, ele não resistiria um segundo a mais ali. Mandando um aceno desajeitado para os outros rapazes – ao notarem o sorriso depravado do capitão, repararam no cachorrinho favorito dele – que gritavam saudações, Baekhyun ajeitou a mochila às suas costas e entrou apressadamente no prédio, clamando pela aparição de um banheiro. Precisava lavar o rosto, água gelada, precisava esfriar um pouco.

Enquanto isso Sehun ria da afobação de seu bichinho preferido. Esperava qualquer tipo de reação do menor, menos aquela. Era possível que Baekhyun estivesse envergonhado ou até mesmo nervoso? Depois de ter mostrado aquela personalidade toda lasciva? Sério? Cada vez mais o quarterback era surpreendido pelo camisa 04, ele realmente era uma caixinha de surpresas para Sehun.

– O que diabos você fez com o garoto para ele agir assim? – Jongin, que estava sentado no gramado, perguntou para o camisa 94.

– Eu não fiz nada... Como eu disse, só o ensinei a fazer um verdadeiro touchdown. – Sehun sorria pervertido.

– Meu Deus, você realmente não presta. – Chen deu um leve soco no braço do amigo.

– Baekhyun em um estado normal jamais agiria daquele jeito. – Chanyeol se pronunciou. – Deve ter feito o garoto perder o rumo da vida, Sehun.

– Posso ajuda-lo a encontrar então...

– Você está fissurado nele, Sehun, nunca vi você insistir em brincar com alguém. – Kyungsoo, que lia um livro qualquer, comentou.

– Ele é diferente. Sempre me surpreende com algo... Não é monótono como os outros com quem brinquei.

– Cuidado. – Suho disse simplesmente.

– Com o que? – Sehun indagou levantando as sobrancelhas.

– Pode acabar se apaixonando.

– O que? Oh Sehun apaixonado? – Jongin riu alto. – Essa eu quero ver.

– _Ha ha ha._ – Sehun ironizou a risada. – Serei eternamente apaixonado por apenas uma coisa: futebol americano.

– Que sem graça. – Kyungsoo comentou.

– Bom, meus docinhos, está na hora de ir atrás do meu cachorrinho fujão. – Sehun fez uma reverência exagerada, jogou a mochila por sobre os ombros e caminhou preguiçoso para o edifício.

– Eu estou falando sério. – Suho comentou novamente. – Ele vai acabar apaixonado por Baekhyun.

– Como tem tanta certeza? – Chanyeol indagou.

– Porque ele provavelmente já sente algo pelo garoto.

Baekhyun estava apoiado sobre a pia do banheiro, a torneira aberta a sua frente. Vez ou outra molhava sua mão e a esfregava em seu pescoço, refrescando-se. Sentia-se um completo babaca por estar se sentindo daquela forma. Ficou a observar a água ser desperdiçada, era um som relaxante, logo sentiu seu corpo relaxar e esfriar... Não por muito tempo. Sentiu um corpo quente atrás de si, os braços da pessoa apoiavam-se ao lado dos seus, prendendo-o completamente. A respiração ritmada atingia seu pescoço, aquele hálito enlouquecedor esquentava toda a área, assim como o cheiro completamente embriagante do quarterback entrava por suas narinas e circulava por todo seu corpo, aquecendo-o.

– Não devia desperdiçar água, sabia? – A voz rouca se fez presente, os lábios gélidos roçando levemente contra o lóbulo de Baekhyun. O camisa 94 esticou sua mão e fechou a torneira e voltou a sua posição original. – Não adianta fugir de mim, cachorrinho, eu vou sempre te achar.

– Eu não estava fugindo. – Assustadoramente a voz de Baekhyun estava calma e controlada, fato que surpreendeu ao próprio e ainda mais a Sehun. Realmente, o wide-receiver sempre o surpreendia.

– Gosto assim. – Então Sehun deixou que uma de suas mãos alcançasse a cintura torneada de Baekhyun, apertando-o e sentindo toda aquela carne.

– Aqui é o banheiro... Qualquer um pode entrar. – Dessa vez a voz do wide-receiver demonstrava certo nervosismo.

– Essa é a graça. Vestiários, banheiros... Sempre é mais excitante quando existe o perigo de sermos pegos. – Sehun sussurrava contra o pescoço de Baekhyun que estremecia perceptivelmente. De repente, o quarterback virou o menor de frente e, segurando-o firmemente pela cintura, o ergueu até botá-lo sentado na pia, encaixando-se por entre as pernas do moreno. Logo começou a distribuir chupões e mordidas pelo pescoço branquinho e ainda marcado do menor.

Cada pedacinho do corpo de Baekhyun queimava e estremecia com os toques pervertidos de Sehun. Seu capitão só podia ter um fetiche por fazer tais coisas em lugares tão vulneráveis e sem privacidade. Não que se importasse, talvez já estivesse aderindo aos gostos do quarterback, pois sentia uma excitação surreal. Sem notar, entrelaçou suas pernas na cintura do maior e agarrou-se aos cabelos negros do camisa 94. Aos poucos deixou que gemidos abafados saíssem por entre seus lábios.

Sehun vez ou outra provocava o menor, juntando seus corpos de maneira que seus membros roçassem um no outro. O quarterback se esfregava no moreno, clamando por mais contato, querendo possuir aquele corpo bem ali, naquela pia.

Mas não podemos esquecer, não é mesmo? Eles estavam no banheiro e como Baekhyun havia dito... Qualquer um podia entrar. Assim que ouviram as vozes mais exaltadas e passos se aproximando, os dois se separaram rapidamente. Sehun continuou apoiado a pia e ligou rapidamente a torneira, enquanto Baekhyun com uma rapidez digna adentrou em uma das cabines.

O wide-receiver sentou no chão da cabine e tentou se acalmar enquanto ouvia Sehun conversar com os recém-chegados como se nada diferente tivesse acontecido ali. Como aquele cara podia agir tão normalmente? Era essa a perguntava que latejava na cabecinha de Baekhyun. Não sabia dizer se o quarterback era incrível ou simplesmente um cara de pau, provavelmente a segunda opção.

Finalmente os rapazes haviam deixado o banheiro e logo o menor ouviu passos se aproximarem de sua cabine e um leve bater na porta.

– Ei, me deixe entrar. – A voz de Sehun era calma.

– Acho melhor ir embora, Sehun. – Baekhyun respondeu simplesmente.

– Eu posso te ajudar... Anda, abre logo. – Insistiu.

– Não acho que seja uma boa ideia. – Era a melhor ideia, mas não admitiria.

– Vou contar até três, se não abrir por bem... Eu arrombo.

– Você não faria isso.

– Um.

– Até parece.

– Dois.

– Ei, tá falando sério?

– Tr–

– CERTO. – Baekhyun se levantou e destrancou a porta. – Satisfeito?

– Muito. – Sehun sorriu divertido, adentrando a cabine e em seguida trancando-a novamente. Desviou de Baekhyun, sentou-se na privada e bateu duas vezes com as palmas de suas mãos sobre suas pernas.

– O quê? – O menor perguntou perplexo.

– Senta aqui, ué.

– Não.

– Senta logo. – Puxou Baekhyun fazendo o moreno sentar-se em seu colo de costas para si. Em seguida ajeitou o menor, deixando que cada uma de suas pernas ficassem sobre as suas. Puxou Baekhyun para próximo a seu peito e entrelaçou seus braços na cintura do moreno, logo descendo suas mãos e abrindo a calça do wide-receiver.

– S-Sehun...

– Vê se não faz tanto barulho. – Assim que disse isso o quarterback inseriu uma de suas mãos por debaixo da boxer do camisa 04 e capturou o membro duro do menor. Iniciou movimentos lentos de vai e vem, notando que Baekhyun tombava a cabeça sobre um de seus ombros e arfava sensualmente. Continuava a mover sua mão, ia até a base e em seguida subia novamente, apertando a glande e sentindo o liquido quente aos poucos lubrificar. Sehun então com a outra mão segurou o queixo de Baekhyun e o puxou em sua direção, mordendo os lábios vermelhinhos do menor e em seguida deixando sua língua adentrar a cavidade úmida do outro, iniciando um beijo preguiçoso e sensual, aumentando ainda mais o tesão de Baekhyun.

O quarterback aumentou os movimentos, notando o corpo menor se mexer sobre si e os gemidos aos poucos saindo por entre seus lábios brilhantes e avermelhados. Mais dois movimentos rápidos e certeiros e Baekhyun se desfez na mão de Sehun. O menor arfava e suava, seu peito subia e descia freneticamente e seu corpo estava fraco. Aquele quarterback ainda o deixaria louco.

– E então? – Sehun sussurrou contra o ouvido de Baekhyun. – Foi bom, não é?

– F-Foi... Ótimo. – Não dava para mentir. Até porque se o fizesse seria patético. – E você?

– Tá tudo bem, não precisa se preocupar.

– Mas você está... – Tentou argumentar.

– É melhor sair antes que eu te foda agora mesmo. – Sehun riu divertido.

Com tal ameaça Baekhyun levantou-se rapidamente, limpando-se de qualquer jeito e saindo da cabine ainda prendendo as calças. Não seria má ideia ser possuído uma vez mais por Sehun, mas seria uma péssima ideia se fossem pegos transando no banheiro do colégio. Pegou a mochila e saiu depressa do banheiro, andando afobado pelos corredores que já tinha poucos alunos. 

Provavelmente estava atrasado para a aula.


	3. Terceiro Down

E depois de infinitas horas, finalmente o sinal da última aula havia dado o ar de sua graça. Baekhyun espreguiçou-se e bocejou ruidosamente. Olhou em seu relógio de pulso e lembrou-se que o treino daquela tarde seria mais cedo que o usual. Sehun e os outros dois capitães combinaram que todos os membros do clube de futebol americano deveriam estar no campo assim que as aulas terminassem. O motivo de tamanha urgência? A resposta era óbvia. A aproximação dos campeonatos para irem ao nacional.

Quando Baekhyun finalmente alcançou o gramado notou que provavelmente era um dos últimos a chegar. Jogou a mochila sobre um dos bancos ali perto e caminhou preguiçoso até o grupo que se encontrava no centro do campo. Assim que estava a poucos metros notou os sorrisos bocós de seus amigos – consequentemente eram os amigos do quarterback – que muito provavelmente sabiam sobre o ocorrido.

– Está atrasado, Baekhyun. – Sehun o repreendeu. Seu tom estava diferente do usual, além do sorriso sacana estar ausente.

– D-Desculpe.

– Não seja tão severo. – Kris, o capitão do time defensivo chamou atenção do quarterback. – Foram exatos três minutos de atraso.

– Três minutos que todos os outros já estavam aqui. – Respondeu grosseiramente.

– Ei, ei, guarde as facas capitão. – Baekhyun tentou brincar, recebendo um olhar repreensivo.

_"Mas que merda de atitude é essa, nem parece que umas horas atrás bateu uma pra mim no banheiro! Seu idiota pervertido."_

–Apenas ignore-o, Baekhyun. – Chanyeol surgiu ao lado do wide-receiver, jogando o braço por sobre seus ombros e o puxando para perto. – Finalmente a ficha dele caiu de que o nacional está próximo.

Baekhyun encarou o maior, primeiro a dúvida em seus olhos do porque o orelhudo estava tão próximo, segundo por ter compreendido o motivo de Sehun estar todo sensível e histérico. Quando o assunto era futebol americano o quarterback podia ser comparado a uma garota consumista em dia de liquidação, ou simplesmente um torcedor fanático desesperado por um ingresso. Era o doido.

Bem, não era culpa dele se estava malditos três míseros minutos atrasado. Bakehyun pensava que devia ter uma cara seriamente de _"peça minha ajuda, professor"_. O velho de Biologia havia pedido sua ajuda para levar uns trabalhos até o laboratório. Mas, obviamente, ninguém ali acreditaria já que todas as vezes que Baekhyun chegava atrasado era devido a interceptações de professores. Mas era a verdade, a mais pura e triste verdade.

Ignorando as risadinhas que ainda recebia dos tarados de plantão, Baekhyun sentou-se no gramado sendo imitado por todos e recebendo um olhar de aprovação de Kris. Então um dos garotinhos de óculos, que normalmente adoram ajudar os times dos gostosões e é usado mais para entregar toalhas do que qualquer outra coisa, trouxe com muito custo a lousa que utilizavam para ensaiar jogadas. Kris tomou a frente primeiro e começou a explicar as jogadas para o time defensivo.

As chaves dos grupos e seus blocos sairiam dali a poucas horas, mas todos já apostavam qual seria o primeiro adversário que enfrentariam. Provavelmente seria um dos times mais ofensivos dos últimos campeonatos e que ficaram conhecidos como um dos cinco melhores. 

Apresentando:

_VORPAL SWORDS, OS CAVALEIROS ESPADACHINS QUE PERFURAM A DEFESA INIMIGA._

É... Todos os times de todos os esportes precisam de um nome e um slogan ridículo, que estranhamente quando anunciados fazem os torcedores gritarem como se suas vidas dependessem disso. Dar aquela emoção! Obviamente o time do camisa 04 também seguia a lei vergonhosa. Eles eram:

_WILD WOLVES, OS LOBOS FAMINTOS QUE ATACAM PARA MATAR._

Baekhyun nunca se acostumaria a ouvir isso...

Os Vorpal Swords eram conhecidos por ser um time incrivelmente ofensivo, assim como eles, logo, Kris e os outros dois capitães acreditavam que o melhor seria apostar em uma pegada mais defensiva para segurá-los. E então acreditariam em suas armas secretas: o gênio quarterback e o nada usual novato wide-receiver que conseguia enganar a todos com sua pancinha safada, mas que corria como ninguém.

A reunião foi interrompida quando dessa vez um garoto da banda surgiu gritando e tropeçando chacoalhando um papel em suas mãos.

– AS CHAVES, AS CHAVES SAÍRAM!

E antes que qualquer um processasse o que o garoto se esforçava para falar, Sehun levantou-se apressadamente e correu para o coitado, arrancando-lhe o papel da mão e resmungando um obrigado. Logo um grupo de homens afobados se formou ao redor do quarterback.

– Vocês acertaram... Logo de cara vamos enfrenta-los. – Chen comentou divertido.

– Nós vamos morrer. – Jongin choramingou.

– Isso é o melhor. – Sehun falou mais alto, um sorriso realmente contente nos lábios, chamando demasiada atenção de Baekhyun que desejou ser cego e não sentir aquelas coisas todas só por um sorriso. – Qual a graça de enfrentarmos logo de início um time fraco? Agora podemos provar que somos bons.

_"Merda, merda, merda. Por que você tem que ser assim tão....................... Não sei nem o que você é, Oh Sehun!"_

Quando todos estavam finalmente calmos, Suho com sua doce e melodiosa voz de um bom capitão do time de apoio mandou todos iniciarem os treinos. Parecia que iriam longe.

Baekhyun já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes depois de um treino caía estirado no gramado bebendo a água de sua garrafa, deixando-a cair em toda sua roupa. Estava claramente exausto e sabia que dali para frente os treinos seriam apenas assim. O wide-receiver tinha certeza de duas coisas em sua vida:

1ª – Ele iria morrer.

2ª – Seria logo.

A cada tentativa de ignorar as dores que se multiplicavam em cada pedacinho de seu corpo, Baekhyun olhava para o céu que já perdia a claridade e indagava-se melancolicamente.

_"O que diabos estou fazendo em um time de esporte? Se fosse o dos otakus eu só exercitaria a ponta dos dedos virando as folhas... Se continuar assim eu perderei meu charme dos pneuzinhos."_

E o motivo para ter entrado naquele time de estranhos, continuava a treinar seus lançamentos com Chanyeol. Sempre os acertando e fazendo Baekhyun ter uma única resposta para o talento de Oh Sehun. Ele era o que chamavam de gênio. Perdeu-se observando os movimentos do quarterback. Por mais que fosse magro, quando Sehun fazia determinados movimentos, como o de lançar a bola, os músculos de suas costas tencionavam e se salientavam. Aquilo era extremamente excitante.

– Ei, Byun. – A voz grossa do capitão Kris chamou-lhe a atenção. O rapaz estava parado a sua frente, as mãos na cintura e um olhar cansado. – Estou gritando pra você faz uns minutos. Tá em que mundo?

– Do gênio das bolas.

– O que?

– Nada.

– Hoje a limpeza é com você. Desculpe, vai ter que limpar algumas bolas e as guardar no armário da quadra. – Kris anunciou, recebendo um resmungo de Baekhyun. – Não seja desrespeitoso, fedelho.

– Certo, certo, estou indo capitão. – Respondeu de má vontade, levantando-se preguiçosamente e recebendo um tapa na cabeça.

Pegou algumas bolas que estavam jogadas pelo campo e as jogou no carrinho, ignorando a que ainda estava sendo utilizada por Sehun e Chanyeol. Seguiu para a quadra, era estranho vê-la escura e vazia, normalmente a via sempre cheia dos integrantes dos clubes de vôlei ou basquete. Arrastando o carrinho foi até a grande porta ao fundo, abriu-a ruidosamente e entrou. Era naquela sala onde todos os equipamentos eram guardados, fossem bolas, colchonetes, obstáculos, coletes, tudo. Baekhyun guiou o carrinho até próximo a uma grande cesta onde eram deixadas as bolas de futebol americano e ali pendurado estava o pano utilizado para limpá-las.

Respirando fundo e pedindo coragem aos céus, o wide-receiver começou a limpá-las. Conforme as esfregava ficava perguntando-se o motivo de limpá-las se no dia seguinte estariam novamente imundas. Naquele silêncio o camisa 04 ficava pensando em coisas inúteis, daquelas que todos os humanos provavelmente pensam quando estão entediados ou fazendo coisas que não estão com vontade. Então aquele ser idiota, irritante e pervertido decidiu dar o ar de sua desgraça em seus devaneios.

Baekhyun estava indignado com a forma que havia sido tratado pelo quarterback naquele dia. Primeiro, tinha ganhado aquela masturbação celestial no banheiro e depois da aula fora recebido no gramado.

– Tsc, você seriamente me irrita. – Resmungou em voz alta.

– Esqueceu uma. – Uma voz não muito desejada naquele momento se pronunciou atrás de si, fazendo o moreno dar um daqueles pulinhos ridículos de susto.

– Você me assustou! – Respondeu, virando apenas seu rosto e notando que Sehun estava atrás de si, sentado em uma espécie de caixa de madeira alta.

– Quem te irrita? – Perguntou.

– Você me irrita.

– Então era em mim que estava pensando... – Comentou em tom pensativo e divertido.

– E por que eu estaria pensando em você? O que eu ganharia pensando em você? Que benefícios me traria pensar em você?

– Quantas desculpas para negar o que está escrito em sua testa, senhor Byun. – Aquele sorriso extremamente lindo e convencido em seus lábios.

– Tsc, vai embora e deixe a bola aí. – Ignorou a provocação e virou-se novamente, ficando de costas para o quarterback, voltando a limpar a bola.

Então sentiu pernas rodearem sua cintura, segurando-o firmemente.

_"Maldito de pernas gigantes."_

– Não se atrase amanhã, cachorrinho. – Sehun falou. Ainda estava com o corpo apoiado sobre ambos os braços e segurava firmemente a cintura de Baekhyun com as pernas.

– Me solta. E eu não tive culpa, o velho de biologia me segurou no corredor e me obrigou a ajudá-lo. – Respondeu irritado, sentindo-se claramente nervoso com o aperto que as pernas de Sehun exerciam sobre sua cintura.

– Sempre a mesma desculpa. – O quarterback então puxou o menor, fazendo com que as costas de Baekhyun batessem contra seu peito. Ainda com as pernas prendendo o corpo menor, Sehun segurou-o pelos braços e o virou abruptamente, deixando-os cara a cara. Estavam perigosamente próximos.

– Me solta, eu quero terminar isso logo e ir pra casa. – Tentou convencer o maior.

– Ei... Posso te beijar? – O quarterback indagou, aproximando-se mais.

– Não, não pode. – _"Seu bastardo, não me provoque desse jeito."._

– Foda-se. – Sehun sorriu daquele jeito que Baekhyun tanto _detestamava_ antes de atacar seus lábios. Como sempre o beijo do quarterback era algo que deixava o camisa 04 quatro sem saber seu próprio nome. Era algo preguiçoso, e ao mesmo tempo selvagem e lascivo. Sehun sempre forçava a passagem para o interior da boca alheia, sabendo que o outro não resistiria. Sua mão fria segurava-lhe no pescoço e o impedia de se afastar, mesmo sabendo que Baekhyun não conseguiria.

– Ei, Seh– – Chanyeol surgiu à porta chamando pelo amigo e parando abruptamente de falar quando viu o que ocorria ali dentro.

– Droga, Chanyeol. – Sehun resmungou, cortando o beijo e tombando a cabeça para trás para olhar o amigo. – Mamãe não ensinou a bater na porta?

Baekhyun depositou toda sua força e conseguiu fazer com que o quarterback o soltasse. Afastou-se e voltou a pegar o pano e limpar a bola que havia deixado cair quando Sehun o agarrou. Sabia que muito provavelmente todos daquele infeliz time tinham conhecimento do que aconteceu entre Sehun e ele, mas ser pego por algum deles... Não era nada legal. Sentia-se absurdamente quente e provavelmente estava vermelho.

– Como eu ia adivinhar, seu ridículo? – Chanyeol resmungou. – Você disse que ia guardar a bola e já voltava. Lá fora está frio pra esperar muito, idiota.

– Tsc. Tá, tá. Pare de reclamar tanto. – Sehun ergueu as mãos e as chacoalhou como se mandasse Chanyeol se calar. Saltou de onde estava sentado e se dirigiu a saída, mas antes se virou para Baekhyun. – Não se atrase amanhã cedo. – Disse friamente. – Vou buscar minhas coisas, grandão, espere mais um pouco. – Então correu para a sala do clube.

Baekhyun esfregava a bola com força demasiada, provavelmente a coitada já estava totalmente lisa e brilhante de tão limpa que se encontrava. O wide-receiver estava claramente irritado. Não entendia aquele cara. Uma hora o tratava normalmente, em outra era estupidamente grosso e frio.

_"Mas que droga, seu babaca! Pare de me deixar confuso."_

– Ei... Não ligue pra ele. – A voz de Chanyeol alcançou seus ouvidos. Então ele ainda estava ali.

– Eu não ligo, nunca liguei, jamais ligarei. – Respondeu nervoso.

– Sei... – Chanyeol riu. – Aquele cara sempre foi assim. Quando campeonatos se aproximam ele fica daquele jeito. Uma hora parece legal, na outra é um idiota supremo.

– Ele é um idiota supremo o tempo todo. – Respondeu, virando-se e pegando a bola que o idiota supremo havia deixado sobre a caixa. Notou que Chanyeol estava encostado a porta, os braços cruzados a sua frente.

– Talvez. – Riu novamente. – Ele provavelmente está te deixando confuso, não é?

– Não, não está.

– Está gostando dele?

– O QUÊ?! – Deixou que uma voz esganiçada escapasse. – Dele? Daquilo lá? Daquela coisinha? Não seja maluco, eu não gosto dele. Não, jamais. Me recuso. Eeew!

– Quanta raiva. – O grandão de sorriso radiante não parava de rir do wide-receiver. – Ele sempre foi muito bom em deixar as pessoas confusas.

– Como sabe tanto sobre ele? – Perguntou, estava realmente curioso.

– Somos o que chamam de amigos de infância talvez. Desde sempre estudamos e ficamos nas mesmas salas, além de morarmos perto um do outro.

– Hmm.

– Está curioso sobre ele? – Chanyeol indagou.

– Nenhum pouco.

– E sobre mim? – Sua voz estava mais séria.

– Como posso te responder isso sem parecer grosso? – Brincou, conseguindo tirar aquele semblante mais sério do maior e o clima estranho que se formava.

– Justo. – Riu para o menor que o encarava de um jeito engraçado. – Acho melhor eu ir indo, ele já deve estar voltando. Não fique ai até tão tarde.

– Ah, ok. Não ficarei. – Sorriu simpaticamente. – Boa noite.

– Boa noite. – Acenou e saiu andando pela quadra, apenas o som de seu tênis contra o assoalho se fazendo presente.

Baekhyun continuou esfregando a bola e olhando para a porta agora totalmente vazia. Olhava sem realmente ver, estava mais uma vez perdido em seus inúmeros e confusos pensamentos.

O primeiro era que teria que acordar mais cedo na manhã seguinte para dar uma corrida antes de ir para o treino. Odiava os treinos de sábado.

O segundo era que queria que sua mãe fizesse omelete no café da manhã.

O terceiro era que Oh Sehun o deixava cada vez mais confuso, com vontade de beijá-lo, querendo mais uma masturbaçãozinha, uma fodinha no vestiário e uma extrema vontade de surrá-lo até a morte por ter causado tanta confusão de sentimentos dentro de si.

O quarto e último era:

_"Ei, ei, ei, Chanyeol... O que foi isso agora há pouco? Ficou um clima realmente estranho aqui, não acha? O que você tá querendo comigo, cara?!"_


	4. Quarto Down

Sorte.

Isso era com certeza o que faltava na vida do pobre adolescente membro do clube de futebol americano, Byun Baekhyun. Não que ele fosse um garoto de todo azarado, nada disso. Mas, às vezes, em sua vida a sorte se fazia realmente ausente e era substituída pelo mais puro azar. E ultimamente o jovem wide-receiver tinha cada vez mais certeza que dessa vez a sorte o havia abandonado de vez.

O motivo? Bom, talvez pareça ironia demais que no meio de sua ida para o treino naquele sábado tenha sido impedida por um grupo de idosos turistas que por algum motivo maligno estavam sem um maldito guia e não conseguiam chegar à estação. Óbvio que os vôs e as vós podiam chegar lá sozinhos afinal tinham _p-l-a-c-a-s_ em todo o infeliz caminho. Mas não, eles tinham que ver um jovem bonito e saudável correndo desesperadamente para um compromisso e pedir-lhe ajuda.

Resultado: Teve que atravessar diversos quarteirões com duas vós agarradas em cada um de seus braços contando-lhe sobre sua vida infinita e dizendo que ele estava muito magrinho e precisava comer. No fim, largou os velhos na estação e correu para o campo.

Estava agora sentado no banco, com alguns bons marmanjos altos e de fartura muscular olhando-o furiosamente e ao longe um quarterback de braços cruzados o fulminando com os olhos.

— Então... Hoje foi realmente sério o seu atraso, Byun. Sabe que precisamos principalmente de você para treinar o ataque não? — Kris o repreendia seriamente.

— Eu juro, juro por todas as vezes que salvei a vida da minha mãe desvirando os chinelos: os velhos surgiram do nada e me seguraram perguntando o caminho da estação. — Tentava se explicar.

— De novo com essa de velhinhos o parando? Quantas vezes já foram? — Chen tentava segurar a risada. — Ou são os velhinhos ou os professores.

— Eu gostaria realmente de entender porque sempre pra mim que eles pedem ajuda. — Resmungou, recebendo um tapa na orelha dado por Jongin.

— Dessa vez foi sério, você não tem noção do quanto _ele_ está bravo. — O moreno sentou ao seu lado. — Devia ir lá pedir desculpas, olha aquela cara...

— Certo. — O wide-receiver se levantou e caminhou para próximo de Sehun, que, em nenhum momento, havia parado de lhe encarar com um olhar claramente mortal. — Me desculpe.

— Eu mandei não se atrasar. — Simples, curto e extremamente grosso.

— Eu juro que não foi minha culpa.

— Eu. Mandei. Não. Se. Atrasar. — Repetiu pausadamente. Baekhyun podia sentir o desapontamento na voz do quarterback. — Sai da minha frente e vai se aquecer.

— Eu vim correndo, não preciso me aquecer. — Resmungou.

— Vai se aquecer. — Repetiu friamente.

— Certo.

Baekhyun se afastou, retirando o casaco e ficando apenas com a regata branca. Fazia considerável frio naquela manhã, mas o camisa 04 havia corrido tanto que nem sentia mais. Caminhou até a lateral do campo e ali começou a fazer diversos exercícios de aquecimento.

— Você realmente o deixou bravo. — Chanyeol surgiu em pé ao seu lado enquanto alongava suas pernas tentando tocar com as mãos as pontas de seus dedos dos pés.

— Eu realmente não tive culpa. — Respondeu vagamente. — Depois que os deixei na estação eu corri como nunca para chegar a tempo.

— Realmente encontrou com velhinhos? — Chanyeol perguntou rindo, aproximando-se e ajudando o moreno com o exercício que fazia dessa vez. Estava com as pernas abertas e abaixava seu tronco, o maior posicionou-se atrás de si e, com as mãos, empurrou suas costas.

— Tinham sete. — Respondeu com a voz baixa e falha devido ao exercício. — Duas das velhinhas ficaram agarradas em mim, uma até apertou meus pneuzinhos. Essas vós são realmente atrevidas.

— Não parece verdade com você falando assim, sabia? — Chanyeol forçava mais seu peso contra Baekhyun para que o moreno alongasse devidamente.

— É realmente verdade. Eu não sei o que acontece, mas as pessoas sempre pedem ajuda para mim. — Respondeu, erguendo um dos braços e batendo contra a perna de Chanyeol, num pedido mudo para que parasse de botar peso.

— Talvez você tenha uma cara de pessoa confiável. — O maior disse se afastando e sentando ao lado do wide-receiver.

— O que? Eu cara de confiável? Nem minha mãe confia em mim, cara. — Respondeu rindo.

— Eu confiaria em você.

— Hmm, valeu. — Baekhyun agradeceu sem graça.

De novo aquele clima estranho estava pairando sobre eles.

— Baekhyun, se já terminou venha treinar agora. — Sehun gritou do meio do campo, sua voz parecia claramente irritada.

— Estou indo. — Gritou de volta, sorrindo para Chanyeol e batendo em seu ombro de forma a se despedir.

Correu até onde o quarterback estava o esperando com uma de suas mãos na cintura. Baekhyun nunca se cansaria de dizer isso: Sehun era extremamente lindo e isso o deixava muito agitado, além disso, sempre se lembrava das coisas que o quarterback fizera consigo e sempre sentia aquela coisa irritante em seu peito bater de um jeito diferente que o incomodava demasiadamente e se recusava a tomar consciência disso.

— O que estava falando com Chanyeol? — Sehun perguntou tentando fingir-se sem interesse.

— Nada demais. — Baekhyun respondeu vagamente, ainda brigando consigo mesmo por estar de novo agitado demais ao lado do quarterback.

— Hmm, sei. Tá, vamos fazer como sempre. Você começa a correr e faz o esquema dos sete segundos e se prepara pra receber a bola. — Sehun explicou uma vez mais, sem necessidade já que Baekhyun sabia exatamente como fazer. — Eu farei ela te alcançar, confie em mim.

— Não tem porque não confiar... Afinal você é o melhor no que faz. — Baekhyun comentou sem realmente ter consciência de que havia sido em voz alta. — Digo, voc–

— Valeu. — Sehun interrompeu, coçava a nuca de maneira desengonçada e olhava para onde o time de defesa treinava.

Baekhyun pensou em desconversar, já que se sentia estranhamente envergonhado por ter dito o que pensava em voz alta e pela atitude – digamos que fofa – de Sehun.

— C-Certo, vamos começar. — Deu um empurrão no quarterback que, não esperando por isso, se desequilibrou. Ao voltar para sua posição normal, o moreno alto sorriu de um jeito que realmente fez Baekhyun sentir que perdeu o rumo da vida.

Não era sarcástico, não era pervertido, não era convencido. Era simplesmente muito sincero para aquele órgão vital em seu peito se controlar.

_"Você pare de ser assim, Oh Sehun! Eu vou deixar claro que eu: NÃO GOSTO DE VOCÊ."_

🏈

Baekhyun ainda sentia infinitas dores por todo o seu corpo quando acordou naquela segunda-feira nublada, triste, emo e gótica. Ficou rolando na cama tentando se ajeitar mais confortavelmente nos cobertores, ignorando os barulhos insistentes do despertador.

Não por muito tempo, obviamente. Passos pesados e claramente nervosos se aproximavam do quarto do moreno e, como sempre, uma senhora enfurecida abriu a porta como o ogro que costumava ser.

— SE EU NÃO DURMO VOCÊ TAMBÉM NÃO DORME! — A mulher gritou enquanto puxava as cobertas de Baekhyun com uma força que fez o moleque rolar para fora da cama.

— VOCÊ É DOIDA, DOIDA, DOIDA! — O wide–receiver gritava deitado no chão com as mãos sobre o abdômen que ainda doía devido aos treinos.

— Se você se atrasar para a aula de novo, deixo você mais uma semana como o encarregado de limpar o banheiro. — A senhora ameaçou, jogando os cabelos despenteados para trás e ajeitando a camisola.

— Sim, senhora, estou de pé, veja que linda man– — Levantou-se rapidamente e caminhou até a janela abrindo a cortina e se deparando com a manhã escura. — M-Mãe... Posso faltar hoje?

Sentiu a pantufa voar contra sua cabeça e virou-se para reclamar encontrando uma mãe nitidamente nervosa e sendo possuída por criaturas residentes do inferno. Correu para o banheiro e começou a fazer suas higienes antes que a mulher o espancasse ali mesmo.

Estava realmente frio naquela manhã e, somando a isso, estava irritado por dividir o teto com uma mãe louca e dores insistentes por todo seu corpo. Por sorte, naquela segunda tinha folga dos treinos e poderia voltar mais cedo para casa e dormir a tarde toda enrolado em suas cobertas. Ou era isso que pensava. Baekhyun continuava a acreditar que desde que se envolvera com Oh Sehun estava fadado somente ao azar, logo, aquele dia não seria diferente.

Teve suas aulas normalmente, em algumas, como sempre, dormiu profundamente acordando apenas com o barulho insuportável do sinal. Quando se diz "algumas aulas" entende-se: o wide-receiver dormiu as três aulas antes do horário do intervalo, ou seja, todas. Agora estava empenhado em seu trabalho de limpar a poça de baba em sua mesa quando uma de suas colegas surgiu ao seu lado.

— Baekhyun, estão te chamando na sala dos professores. — A menina disse.

— Eu não fiz nada, juro. — Respondeu ligeiramente nervoso.

— Fora ter dormido todas as aulas... É, acho que não. — A garota provocou, recebendo um resmungo do moreno que se levantou e se dirigiu até a sala dos professores.

Ao se aproximar encontrou outros de seus colegas do mesmo ano e também de time.

— Yo, por que estão aqui também? — Perguntou aos outros três ao se juntar.

— Sei lá, chamaram a gente e viemos. — Respondeu um deles.

— Que eu me lembre não fiz nada! — Outro respondeu pensativo.

— Nem eu. — O terceiro se pronunciou.

No momento que Baekhyun se declararia também inocente a porta se abriu e um dos professores responsáveis pelo primeiro ano apareceu com o semblante sério. Os quatro rapazes entraram e ficaram de pé em frente ao professor.

— Senhores Baekhyun, Luhan, Minseok e Zitao... O que significa isso? — O senhor perguntou, levantando um papel em mãos.

— Eeh... Nossos boletins, senhor? — Baekhyun respondeu como se fosse o óbvio.

— Exatamente, senhor Byun. Então me expliquem o que são essas notas lamentáveis e por que diabos os quatro são coincidentemente do clube de futebol americano? — O homem adquiria aos poucos uma coloração avermelhada.

— Somos gênios modestos, senhor, não queremos mostrar todo nosso potencial.

— Senhor Byun, provavelmente você quer se complicar mais sendo tão insolente, não? — O professor estava cada vez mais indignado ao ver seu aluno provocá-lo e, principalmente, os outros três segurando o riso.

— Absolutamente que não, senhor.

— Então sugiro que todos os quatro, se ainda querem jogar nos campeonatos, recuperem suas notas nas provas de recuperação da semana que vem. — O homem estava com uma veia saltada na testa o que causava uma vontade louca nos quatro a sua frente de gargalhar. — Agora saiam e estudem devidamente.

Os quatro saíram da sala e partiram andando pelo corredor barulhento e repleto de alunos. Nenhum deles falava nada, apenas andavam olhando em frente pensando qual seria a última coisa que gostariam de fazer enquanto estavam vivos.

— Nós vamos morrer. — Tao disse baixinho.

— Já estamos mortos. — Minseok completou. — Quando os capitães souberem...

— Só há uma solução. — Baekhyun falou pensativo.

— Qual? — Os três perguntaram em uníssono.

— Precisamos de um _senpai_. — Respondeu sério, causando o silêncio dos outros garotos.

— O medo é tanto que virou otaku? — Luhan perguntou. — Que mané senpai, a situação aqui é séria, Baekhyun!

— Nunca estive tão sério em toda minha vida... Um senpai nos salvará da morte.

— E que senpai seria?

— Yixing-senpai.

— Você... Tá falando sério? — Minseok perguntou olhando seriamente para Baekhyun.

— Ele tá em quarto no ranking geral de notas... Ele será nosso salvador.

Era apostar nisso ou sua morte viria mais cedo do que esperava. Em todo o percurso esteve pensando em três coisas que aconteceriam consigo quando descobrissem suas notas lamentáveis e se não recuperasse nas provas da semana seguinte.

1ª – O time o mataria, os capitães o matariam.

2ª – Oh Sehun faria questão de matá-lo antes que qualquer outro.

3ª e mais perigosa e assustadora – Sua mãe ogra demoníaca o mataria e depois comeria sua carne.

Qualquer que fosse seu destino, era a morte certa. A única solução seria o plano _"Yixing-senpai notice me AND SAVE ME"_

Ou era assim que pensava.


	5. Quinto Down

– Não. – Foi a resposta do tão ex-doce senpai.

– Por favor, Yixing. Nós somos burros, não conseguiremos estudar sozinhos. – Luhan choramingava segurando a mão do seu suposto salvador.

– Me desculpem, mas eu realmente não posso. Está difícil até para eu estudar com todos os treinos e ainda tenho meu trabalho.

– _Baka senpai._ – Baekhyun disse seriamente.

– O que foi isso? – Yixing perguntou para Luhan, enquanto apontava para Baekhyun.

– Ignore-o. O choque de saber que vamos morrer afetou a mente dele e deu uma de otaku. – Luhan respondeu revirando os olhos.

– Me desculpem garotos, eu realmente não posso ajudá-los. Tenho que ir. – Disse tentando a todo custo livrar-se do aperto de Luhan em sua mão e afastando-se apressadamente.

– O que faremos agora? – Tao perguntou, o desespero presente na voz.

Baekhyun encostou-se a parede e ficou a pensar se haveria alguém mais que pudesse ajudá-los. Luhan estava ao seu lado, claramente desiludido com a vida, Minseok estava sentado no chão e olhava perdido para o nada, enquanto Tao estava agachado resmungando o quanto gostaria de ter vivido mais.

Foi quando a voz de um anjo terrestre alcançou seus ouvidos e os encheu novamente de esperança.

– O que estão fazendo aqui? – Chanyeol perguntou. – Kris está enlouquecido atrás da alma de vocês... Marcou uma reunião lá no campo para tirarmos o couro dos novatos burros. – Continuou rindo.

Mas estranhamente os quatro rapazes apenas olhavam para si, sérios e com um brilho suspeitosíssimo nos olhos. Entreolharam-se como se estivessem trocando uma mensagem secreta por olhares e os quatro se ajoelharam a frente de Chanyeol.

– Mas que porra é essa? – O maior perguntou assustado.

– SENPAI, NOS SALVE. – Gritaram em uníssono.

– S-Senpai? – Perguntou confuso. – Vocês viraram otakus?

–Viraremos o que desejar, ó nobre e grandioso Chanyeol. – Minseok saudou.

– Vocês podem, por favor, levantar?! Isso é realmente ridículo e desnecessário.

– Chanyeol, nos ensine as matérias, por favor. Você é um dos melhores do segundo ano não? – Baekhyun implorou.

– Um dos melhores eu não sei, mas pelo menos notas melhores que a de vocês eu devo ter. – Chanyeol respondeu rindo.

– Estude conosco e nos ensine. – Luhan pediu suplicante.

– Certo, vou fazer essa caridade. Estejam na biblioteca depois das aulas. – Respondeu bagunçando os cabelos de Luhan.

– Então é aqui que estão se escondendo... Tsc, você deveria tê-los levado ao campo, Chanyeol. – A voz de Sehun cortou o momento. O quarterback estava parado encostado a uma parede mais distante, os braços cruzados e um olhar sério.

– S-Sehun... – Os quatro primeiranistas gelaram.

– Então vai ajudá-los... Acho que vou me juntar a vocês, não tenho tido umas notas tão boas também. – Comentou se aproximando dos outros e apoiando-se no ombro do amigo maior.

– Hã? Do que está falando? Suas notas são–

– Está decidido então, Yeollie. – Interrompeu sarcástico, tentando fazer uma voz manhosa ao chamar o amigo pelo apelido que as garotas gritavam. – Cuide bem de mim. Há muitas coisas que quero aprender. – Completou, olhando para Baekhyun e sorrindo minimamente.

Sim. Era aquele sorriso que tanto parecia cortar todo o ser de Byun Baekhyun e causar umas coisas realmente loucas, umas sensações que _"uou, uou, uou, uou, Sehun pare agora mesmo."._

Depois do assustador _meeting_ com o capitão do time ofensivo, que estranhamente foi calmo demais, os quatro ainda tinham que enfrentar mais dois e um time inteiro provavelmente disposto a assá-los no asfalto. Chegaram ao campo acompanhados de Sehun e Chanyeol que tentavam garantir que nenhum deles fugisse. O time todo estava reunido e Kris esperava-os como sempre com seus braços cruzados e dessa vez uma cara realmente assustadora.

O que aconteceu? Os garotos tomaram muitos esporros, alguns diversos xingos, todos direcionados as suas burrices, alguns tapas violentos em suas cabeças e mais uns olhares mortais do tipo que diziam _"se não recuperarem, com toda a certeza estarão mortos"._ O principal alvo para esses olhares era obviamente o wide-receiver que sentia a sua nuca um tipo ainda pior e sabia exatamente qual era. Sehun o olhava com decepção, algo que lhe dizia _"esperava mais de você"._ E a verdade? Baekhyun estava detestando receber esse olhar mais do que qualquer outro, principalmente por seu dono ser o quarterback que provavelmente estava gos–

_"O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ PENSANDO, BYUN BAEKHYUN? O CHOQUE POR TER QUE ESTUDAR MAIS ESTÁ TE AFETANDO?"_

Não era nada disso. Estava odiando ainda mais aquele pervertido com sardinhas que também estava com notas não muito boas e inclusive estudaria com eles naquela tarde. Então que direito ele tinha exatamente de estar decepcionado? Isso mesmo. N-E-N-H-U-M.

O restante do dia se passou da maneira como costumava: idêntico a uma ida ao banheiro em dia de intestino preso, ou seja, não terminava a agonia. As aulas se passavam de uma maneira lenta, devagar, quase parando. Fato que aumentava potencialmente a agonia de Baekhyun que sabia que ainda naquela tarde e em todas as seguintes, até a prova, seria de estudo.

Quando o sinal finalmente bateu, Baekhyun arrumou suas coisas com uma vontade nula e caminhou para fora da sala como se partisse em uma penitência, e, de fato, deveria ser. E mais uma vez a teoria de que o azar estava o perseguindo desde que se envolvera com Oh Sehun tomava sua mente. Parecia tudo piorar. Suas notas estavam horríveis, teria que estudar em sua tarde preciosa e ele, o pervertido, o idiota supremo, Oh Sehun estaria lá também.

_"Só pode ser um teste divino."_

Virou finalmente o corredor que dava acesso ao seu destino e encontrou seus outros três sofredores colegas parados diante da porta, olhando para cima, provavelmente lendo o letreiro infernal que dizia:

**"BIBLIOTECA."**

– Esse lugar me dá arrepios. – Disse Tao.

– Dizem que é cheio de livros. – Continuou Minseok.

– Isso é assustador. – Completou Luhan.

– Ouvi dizer que não se pode fazer barulho. – Baekhyun comentou ao se juntar aos outros três.

– Ouvi dizer que há quatro idiotas parados em frente à porta atrapalhando a passagem e que parece que nunca entraram em uma biblioteca. – A voz de Chanyeol, acompanhado de um Sehun com a cara amassada e bocejando, surgiu atrás dos novatos.

– Nunca entramos. – Os quatro responderam em uníssono.

– Tá de brincadeira... – Chanyeol revirou os olhos. – Entrem de uma vez.

Os seis entraram, chamando atenção de alguns alunos nerdões que jamais esperariam encontrar os caras do futebol americano em uma biblioteca, e caminharam até uma das mesas compridas próxima a janela. Tiraram os cadernos e apostilas das mochilas e espalharam sobre a mesa – Sehun apenas retirando um caderno e brincando com uma lapiseira entre seus dedos. Chanyeol então perguntou aos rapazes a matéria que mais tinham dúvidas, pois começariam por ela. E a resposta que ele já esperava ouvir veio rápida:

– Matemática. – Os quatro disseram juntos.

O grandão respirou fundo e se preparou para perguntar em que ponto da matemática mais tinham dúvidas e constatou que, de fato, os quatro deviam ser burros, pois eram problemas quase infantis. Com uma paciência, até então desconhecida para si, Chanyeol começou a explicar todos os macetes para entenderem os problemas mais facilmente. Era extremamente atencioso, mesmo que a pergunta que viesse fosse de uma criança da quarta série, o grandão pacientemente explicava e recebia um sorriso extremamente feliz como agradecimento.

Por mais que Chanyeol fosse atencioso com os outros três, quando era Baekhyun que lhe perguntava algo, a dedicação na explicação redobrava assim como os sorrisos contentes sempre que o moreno o agradecia feliz e acertava o restante do exercício. E essa aproximação não passou despercebida para o inútil que ocupava um lugar naquela mesa. Sehun não fazia nada, apenas continuava deitado sobre um dos braços e brincava vez ou outra com a lapiseira em seus dedos, ou ficava desenhando coisas banais em seu caderno.

Diversas vezes o wide-receiver lançava uns olhares não muito discretos para o quarterback, se perguntando o porque do idiota pervertido estar ali para estudar se não fazia nada. Em uma dessas olhadas, Baekhyun não esperava encontrar Sehun também o olhando muito intensamente. O infeliz nem parecia piscar. O camisa 04 então desviou rapidamente os olhos e voltou a rabiscar qualquer coisa desnecessária em seu caderno, apenas para quebrar aquele clima silencioso e perigoso que se instalara apenas entre os dois.

Baekhyun finalmente desviou sua atenção do porco ninja que desenhava quando sentiu a mão de Chanyeol tocar-lhe o ombro e em seguida começar a explicar-lhe a questão seguinte. Foi nesse momento que o wide-receiver _sentiu_. Sehun, utilizando seu pé, tocava suas pernas, tentava arrancar-lhe o sapato e vez ou outra subia com seu pé até a coxa de Baekhyun. O moreno, paralisado, levantou discretamente seus olhos para Sehun e notou que o filho da mãe continuava na mesma posição, a mesma maldita cara perfeita e ainda o encarando, mas dessa vez o maldito sorrisinho. O MALDITO SORRISINHO ESTAVA ALI!

– Então, Baekhyun, X vale quanto? – Chanyeol perguntou.

– 24. – Baekhyun respondeu ligeiramente alto, causando um riso reprimido em Sehun ao responder _aquele_ número.

– 24? Acho que você fez algo errado, a resposta é 18. – Chanyeol o corrigiu ainda calmo.

– Ah, é verdade. – Baekhyun respondeu olhando para o caderno e vendo os rabiscos que tinha feito sobre a questão. – Desculpa, acho que vou dar um tempo da matemática, vou pegar um livro de história. Com licença. – Pediu levantando-se apressadamente e livrando-se das carícias que recebia em sua perna sob a mesa.

O wide-receiver andou rapidamente até um dos corredores mais afastados da seção de história, precisava se acalmar porque qualquer contato que recebia de Sehun o deixava extremamente agitado e daquele outro jeito que não queria admitir que pudesse estar se sentindo, ou seja, era perigoso caso o seu amigo lá debaixo desejasse dar um _"oi"._

Ficou parado alguns minutos, respirando profundamente, sua testa encostada a uma das prateleiras. O que Sehun estava pensando em fazer numa hora daquelas? Novamente, Baekhyun tinha certeza que todos naquela mesa tinham conhecimento sobre o que tinha acontecido entre os dois, mas ainda assim, fazer algo na frente deles... Não exatamente na frente, já que estava acontecendo embaixo da mesa, mas entendam o ponto!

 _"Ele vai me deixar louco." –_ Pensou soltando um longo suspiro.

– Está fugindo de novo, cachorrinho? – A voz de satanás sussurrou contra o ouvido de Baekhyun.

Sehun estava parado atrás do moreno, seu peito tocando as costas do wide-receiver e seus braços apoiados contra a prateleira sobre a cabeça do menor. Novamente o camisa 04 estava naquela situação preso entre os braços de Sehun e inconscientemente se pegou pensando que gostava sempre de estar nela.

– Eu não estou fugindo e o que está fazendo aqui? Eles podem notar sabia?

– Qual o problema se notarem? – Sehun continuou a sussurrar contra o ouvido do moreno.

– Por que está aqui se nem está estudando? – Baekhyun perguntou, a voz falhando levemente.

– Eu estava entediado então resolvi vir ficar de bobeira aqui. – Respondeu, ao dizer a última palavra deu uma delicada mordida no lóbulo do menor.

– Pare com isso, caramba. – Baekhyun resmungou. Com aquela mordida sentiu todo o seu empenho em se acalmar indo embora porque o arrepio que sentiu com aquilo não foi brincadeira! – Estamos na biblioteca.

– E daí? Já não disse que é mais legal quando há o perigo de sermos pegos? – Sehun deixou um riso soprado sair por entre seus lábios e atingir o pescoço de Baekhyun que quis soltar um grito de tanto que estava prestes a surtar com aquele quarterback. – Além disso, sempre quis fazer algo na biblioteca. Parece tão excitante. – Sussurrou com a voz rouca uma vez mais.

_"Eu vou ficar louco, eu tenho certeza disso."_

– Parece mesm _HÃ_ , não, não parece, é perigoso isso sim... Então sai, por que veio atrás de mim, Sehun? – Baekhyun perguntou tentando disfarçar o nervosismo crescente em seu humilde e excitado ser.

– Você e Chanyeol estavam muito próximos, desse jeito você não me dava atenção... Fiquei bravo e resolvi te pegar quando estivesse longe dele.

– Quem é você pra reclamar de atenção, seu babaca pervertido? – Baekhyun tentava manter a voz baixa. – Primeiro de tudo é você quem não tem dado atenção para mim, otário do futebol. Segundo, por que eu deveria te dar atenção, hein? Não temos nada, você não é nada meu, não gosto de você. Sai de perto!

– Então você quer a minha atenção, Byun? – Sehun falou numa voz extremamente sensual contra o ouvido do menor, deixando que seus lábios tocassem levemente e causassem cócegas. Parecia que o quarterback havia escutado apenas a parte que mais lhe interessava.

_"Merda, Oh Sehun. Você me manipulou para falar exatamente o que você queria ouvir, seu filho da mãe..."._

– Eu não disse isso, você tá louco?! Saia de perto, eu ainda tenho dúvidas que quero tirar com o Chanyeol. – Baekhyun tentou empurrar o corpo estranhamente pesado de Sehun para longe. _"Mas que caralhos é isso, esse cara é magro feito um hashi e ainda é pesado desse jeito?"_

– Não foi o que deu a entender, sabia? – Disse Sehun, colando seu corpo ainda mais contra o de Baekhyun, fazendo o menor bater com uma de suas mãos em um livro e sem querer derrubá-lo causando um baque surdo. – Por que não as tira comigo?

– Sehun, sai, vão vir ver o que foi esse barulho.

– F-o-d-a -s-e. – Sehun cantarolou. Então impulsionou seu quadril contra Baekhyun, esfregando-se levemente e fazendo alguns movimentos que simulavam investidas, arrancando suspiros pesados do menor. Com uma das mãos foi escorregando pela lateral do corpo do moreno até alcançar a região interna de suas coxas e aos poucos ir subindo até tocar na região baixa do wide-receiver, acariciando.

– Isso... É tão bom. – Baekhyun sussurrou como um resmungo de _"quero mais"._

– Vamos lá, cachorrinho. Acho que preciso me recarregar. – Dizendo isso parou os movimentos que fazia e virou o rapaz bruscamente, segurando ambas as mãos do menor acima da cabeça deste e assim atacou aqueles lábios deliciosos que já estavam entreabertos basicamente esperando serem devorados.

E uma vez mais Sehun deu aquele beijo preguiçoso e sensual que fazia Baekhyun revirar os olhos de tanto tesão que sentia. Era já um fato claro que: Oh Sehun mexia de um jeito descomunal com o wide-receiver. Ele não conseguia nunca fugir dos toques e das provocações que recebia, o quarterback simplesmente fazia o que bem entendia.

O beijo dessa vez foi curto, o que causou um resmungo mental em Baekhyun. O moreno com sardinhas se afastou sorrindo, lambendo e mordendo os próprios lábios, visão que causou uns negócios loucos no estômago, no coração, na cabeça, no rim, no _precioso_ do pobre e entregue camisa 04. O quarterback desceu sua mão livre até a calça de Baekhyun, desabotoando e abrindo o zíper, assim podendo inserir a mão com maior movimentação.

– Opa... Acho que alguém estava doidinho para isso. – Zombou quando o menor soltou um gemido abafado. – Mas como eu disse, eu preciso me recarregar. – Completou, parando o movimento que fazia e abaixando-se de repente.

O quarterback retirou o membro alheio para fora da calça e sem aviso algum abocanhou. Baekhyun só teve tempo de levar ambas as mãos a boca e abafar o gemido – quase grito – que soltou ao ter seu pau inserido naquela boca surreal. Bom, aquele estava sendo o primeiro boquete que recebia em sua vida e tinha uma estranha certeza de que seria o melhor para todo o sempre. Sehun movia a cabeça rapidamente, fazendo rápidos movimentos de vai e vem, enquanto movia sua língua por toda a extensão do membro do moreno. Baekhyun ousou abaixar os olhos e observar o outro e se arrependeu no mesmo instante. Achou que iria gozar só ao ter a visão de um Sehun o encarando diretamente, diversão transbordando de seus olhos. Via seu próprio pau sumir e reaparecer naquela boca apetitosa.

O camisa 94 aumentou os movimentos, chupando-o com vontade, se deliciando com a mais pura expressão de prazer que dominava aquele rostinho maravilhoso de seu cachorrinho favorito. Então sentiu o pau do menor tencionar e logo recebeu o jato potente de porra. E o que Baekhyun não esperava era que Sehun engolisse até a última gota, soltando seu membro e dando uma última lambida na fenda para saborear tudinho.

– Prontinho. Estou recarregado. – Sehun comentou divertido, levantando-se, aproximando-se do ouvido de Baekhyun e continuou: – Agora acho que posso te deixar estudar em paz. – Completou, deixando um chupão no pescoço do menor antes de se afastar sorrindo contente e deixando um wide-receiver cair sentado no chão, respirando com dificuldade.

Sehun não se importou por estar com um volume claramente grande na região entre suas pernas, pelo contrário, andava normalmente com as mãos no bolso sem nem ao menos tentar esconder. E viu-se pensando em algo: mais uma vez dera prazer somente a Baekhyun sem realmente esperar receber em troca, afinal, apenas observar as expressões deleitosas do menor valia por tudo. Quando alcançou a mesa, guardou o caderno em sua mochila e a jogou sobre o ombro, sentindo os olhares dos colegas que novamente tinham entendido tudo ao ver aquela montanha entre as pernas do quarterback e um olhar sério de Chanyeol.

– Bom estudo para vocês. Acho que vou indo. – Disse totalmente irônico a primeira parte.

– Você não presta. – Chanyeol comentou.

– Obrigado. – Agradeceu o não elogio e se afastou rindo contente.

E um Baekhyun caído no chão com seu colega pendurado para fora da calça continuava olhando para o nada, tentando se recuperar do orgasmo mais silencioso que tivera em sua vida. Guardando o precioso no devido lugar, o moreno se levantou e tentou de algum modo se recompor. Limpou brevemente o suor em sua testa e ajeitou a roupa amassada. Então se recostou novamente a prateleira e ficou olhando alienado para o teto.

Tinha certeza de duas coisas:

A primeira era que Sehun havia feito aquilo para que o wide-receiver não pensasse em outra coisa durante aquele dia. Consequentemente, Chanyeol não capturaria sua atenção.

A segunda era que:

_"OH SEHUN VAI ME DEIXAR MALUCO. EU JÁ ESTOU MALUCO."_


	6. Sexto Down

**–** Isso é realmente sério? **–** Os quatro primeiranistas falaram juntos.

Uma semana havia se passado e agora os novatos não muito inteligentes estavam em frente ao painel que mostrava o ranking geral das notas nas últimas provas. Tinham feito a prova de recuperação e por um milagre divino **–** ou realmente as explicações de Chanyeol **–** os quatro haviam se salvado e tirado notas consideravelmente boas. Mas na realidade era que, pela primeira, vez pararam para analisar aquele quadro em que só os melhores conseguiam entrar **–** logo, eles jamais estariam ali **–** e receberam um choque ao constatar que:

 **–** Ei, ei, ei... Desde quando Oh Sehun é o quinto colocado? **–** Minseok perguntou, a voz claramente mostrando a surpresa e incredulidade.

 **–** Foi o que tentei dizer o primeiro dia em que fomos estudar na biblioteca e Sehun pediu para ir junto... Ele tem uma das melhores notas. **–** Chanyeol falou, parando atrás dos novatos.

 **–** Tá de brincadeira... **–** Tao disse vagamente.

 **–** Não sou lerdo como vocês. **–** Sehun que passava no corredor, com Jongin ao seu lado, gritou para os quatro e continuou seguindo em frente, ignorando os xingamentos que recebia dos garotos.

 **–** Bom, parabéns, seus moleques. **–** Chanyeol continuou, fingindo não ter escutado o comentário de Sehun e bagunçando os cabelos dos quatro a sua frente. **–** Agora que conseguiram recuperar suas notas, vão poder participar dos jogos que estão chegando.

 **–** Foi graças a você, Chanyeol. Valeu mesmo! **–** Baekhyun agradeceu, dando uns leves tapinhas nas costas do center do time.

Os outros três agradeceram ao precioso _senpai salvador_ e se afastaram gritando e rindo, logo voltando a programação normal de vagabundear e ignorar os estudos. Apenas Chanyeol e Baekhyun continuaram em frente ao quadro, um ao lado do outro. O silêncio começando a se fazer incômodo.

 **–** Fico feliz que o incidente com o Sehun na biblioteca não tenha interferido no seu estudo. **–** Chanyeol começou.

 **–** Aah... Não me lembre disso, por favor. **–** Baekhyun suspirou cansado, preferindo esquecer o ocorrido.

 **–** Desculpe. **–** Chanyeol riu da situação do menor. **–** Ele realmente está te deixando confuso, não é?

 **–** Eu? Confuso? Por que estaria confuso? Sei exatamente o que estou sentindo! **–** Respondeu com a voz firme, porém não tão crente assim em suas palavras.

 **–** Você gosta dele? **–** Chanyeol novamente jogou a pergunta tabu bem no centro da cara do moreno.

 **–** HÃ? Pare de me perguntar isso... Eu não gosto nada dele, nenhum pouco!

 **–** Hm... Não sei se acredito ou não. **–** Chanyeol comentou. **–** Bom, te vejo no treino, Baekhyun... Até. **–** Se despediu já enquanto andava e acenava sorrindo.

Baekhyun ficou parado acenando de volta e pensando que nem ele mesmo acreditava em sua resposta. As evidências para duvidar de sua resposta, ou seja, de seus próprios sentimentos eram: passara a procurar demais o idiota supremo pelos corredores do colégio; estava ficando ainda mais agitado e ansioso na presença do idiota pervertido; com uma frequência maior que o aceitável para os padrões de um adolescente cheio de hormônios, tocava uma pensando no quarterback; queria um _replay_ da aula de touchdown, principalmente.

Mas isso não significava nada. Baekhyun tinha plena certeza, ou nem tanto, de uma coisa:

_"EU NÃO GOSTO NADA, NADA, NADA, DE OH SEHUN."_

🏈

O camisa 04 já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes treinara aquele passe monstro com Sehun. Só sabia que corria, corria, corria e que com toda a certeza a bola cairia em suas mãos e ele chegaria a linha final e marcaria o touchdown. O motivo dos treinos estarem mais extensos e pesados **–** obviamente seguindo um esquema que não prejudicaria os jogadores **–** era que o jogo contra os Vorpal Swords seria dali dois dias. Ou seja, seria o último dia de treino já que no seguinte apenas fariam treino leve para aquecerem devidamente os corpos e então jogarem no outro.

Sehun estava do jeito que os veteranos já esperavam. Quieto, sério, nada de piadinhas, estranhamente tranquilo e reservado. Nem parecia o idiota supremo pervertido Oh Sehun que todos conheciam. O motivo era o que Chanyeol conhecia muito bem: a seriedade do quarterback quando se tratava de futebol americano e sua extrema concentração para entrar em sua melhor forma. E por isso mais uma vez o camisa 94 podia ser chamado de gênio no que fazia.

Totalmente diferente de certo wide-receiver que sentia como se uma colônia de lombrigas estivessem dançando numa vibe meio tomorrowland em seu estômago. Era compreensível já que Baekhyun era novato e nunca jogara em um campeonato que valia como classificação para o nacional daquele ano. Além disso, o moreno sentia uma pressão absurda por ser uma das chaves principais do ataque do time. Se fizesse algo errado...

Ao final do treino naquele dia recebeu diversas palmadinhas em suas costas dos colegas de time que podiam sentir a aura que cercava Baekhyun que claramente gritava _"EU ESTOU ME CAGANDO PRA PORRA"._ Assim, até mesmo os que não eram tão próximos, diziam palavras de conforto e que tudo daria certo, que ele treinara muito e que provavelmente se daria bem. Estava sentado a beirada do campo, observando **–** inconscientemente, é claro **–** Sehun ainda treinar seus lançamentos com Jongin.

 **–** Muito nervoso? **–** A voz de Chanyeol surgiu ao seu lado. O grandão tinha se sentado e estava agora com as pernas dobradas e os braços apoiados sobre os joelhos.

 **–** Dá pra perceber tanto assim? **–** Baekhyun indagou rindo.

 **–** É quase palpável seu nervosismo. **–** Chanyeol brincou.

 **–** Estou realmente nervoso. **–** Baekhyun respondeu a pergunta inicial. **–** Mesmo que os caras do segundo e terceiro ano digam que vai dar tudo certo e que treinei bastante, então vai ficar tudo bem... Ainda me sinto muito nervoso!

 **–** Será que é por que ainda espera por algo? **–** Chanyeol perguntou.

 **–** Tipo...?

 **–** Tipo Sehun te dizer alguma coisa?

 **–** O que? Por que eu esperaria? Eu não espero nada de Oh Sehun. **–** Respondeu rispidamente.

 **–** Hmm... Tem certeza? **–** Chanyeol continuou a provocar, recebendo um olhar de esguelha mortal do camisa 04 que dizia claramente para mudar o assunto. **–** Ei, Baek. **–** O center chamou o menor que virou o rosto em sua direção para olhá-lo direito. Então o grandão pousou uma de suas mãos no pescoço do outro e o puxou em sua direção, forçando para que Baekhyun abaixasse um pouco a cabeça e assim conseguisse depositar um leve e carinhoso beijo em sua testa. **–** Vai dar tudo certo.

Baekhyun ficou encarando o maior sem realmente saber o que fazer. Não esperava que o center tivesse uma ação daquela, portanto sua reação estava seriamente atrasada ou até mesmo inexistente. Ele não sabia como deveria começar a agradecer já que Chanyeol ainda segurava em seu pescoço e dava aquele sorriso estonteante. Quando finalmente puxou o ar para iniciar seu agradecimento, foi interrompido por uma bola que voou diretamente na cabeça de Chanyeol.

 **–** MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA, OH SEHUN? **–** Chanyeol gritou, pegando a bola e levantando-se, olhando raivoso para Sehun.

 **–** Desculpa ai. Acho que errei. **–** O quarterback ria debochado, diferente de seu comportamento daquela semana.

 **–** Ah, claro, o gênio simplesmente errou um lance PARA O LADO CONTRÁRIO DE ONDE SEU RECEPTOR ESTAVA! **–** Chanyeol esbravejou e com toda sua força jogou a bola contra Sehun que habilmente conseguiu se desviar da bomba que o atingiria.

Então o center se pôs a correr na direção do amigo com uma clara intenção assassina presente ao seu redor, mas parou a meio caminhou quando ouviu Baekhyun gritar para si:

 **–** Obrigado!

E como resposta o wide-receiver recebeu um sorriso contente de orelha a orelha. Baekhyun continuou sentado ali, observando os dois amigos correrem pelo campo numa espécie de pega-pega que se caso Sehun fosse capturado, provavelmente sofreria com uns tapas realmente brutos contra si. O camisa 04 sentia-se mais calmo, não totalmente, mas parecia que as palavras e as ações gentis de Chanyeol haviam-no deixado um pouco mais tranquilo.

E ali, sentando e apoiando sua cabeça contra seus joelhos, Baekhyun ficou observando os dois rapazes brincarem. Contra sua vontade e lutando para ignorar, o wide-receiver se viu admirando o sorriso que Sehun sustentava nos lábios. Era realmente diferente, não era o debochado que via no dia-a-dia, não era o convencido, não era o irônico e muito menos o safado/pervertido. Era um sorriso extremamente espontâneo e feliz, um sorriso que fez o coração do camisa 04 bater realmente diferente naquele final de tarde e fazê-lo pensar o quanto queria que algum dia fosse a razão dele.

🏈

Baekhyun só sabia de uma coisa: se ficasse de pé desmoronaria no chão daquele vestiário. Suas pernas tremiam compulsivamente, ele sentia perfeitamente suas patelas sambarem ali onde deveriam estar firmes. Suas mãos suavam frias, estava absurdamente pálido e sua barriga doía e sentia uma vontade descomunal de cagar até sua alma. Qualquer um que sentasse perto do garoto ou saía de perto ao ouvir uns barulhos estranhos ou sentia que poderia quebrá-lo. A questão era simples:

Byun Baekhyun estava surtando!

Nunca em sua vida se sentiu tão nervoso como quanto estava ali, naquele momento, minutos antes do jogo de estréia deles no campeonato. Já era a quinta vez que tentava se acalmar sentado no banco do vestiário depois de ter ido evacuar. O uniforme parecia mais pesado que o normal e o capacete fazia parecer que a cabeça do wide-receiver cairia a qualquer instante. Era pior do que todos esperavam.

 **–** Ele não está nervoso demais? **–** Chen perguntou, dando uma cotovelada as costas ainda nuas de Jongin.

 **–** Ele está claramente surtando. **–** Jongin respondeu rindo.

 **–** Se ele não melhorar em nove minutos com toda a certeza estaremos com problemas. **–** Kyungsoo comentou, sentando-se no banco e amarrando a chuteira.

 **–** Ei, Baekhyun, pensa no lado bom... É melhor ser atropelado por uns cincos ogros do que ter sua mãe te acordando de manhã, não? **–** Tao tentou acalmar o amigo, percebendo que o menor havia começado a suar mais.

 **–** Cale a boca, Tao, não piore a situação. **–** Luhan puxou o mais alto, revirando os olhos com as reclamações do outro.

 **–** Como vamos lidar com isso? **–** Kris estava parado ao lado de Suho, os dois já devidamente vestidos.

 **–** Eu, sinceramente, não faço a menor ideia!

Todos, enquanto terminavam de vestir seus uniformes, discutiam como conseguiriam controlar o nervosismo surreal de Baekhyun. Até que Chanyeol, segurando o capacete, se sentou ao lado do wide-receiver e deu alguns bons tapas na cabeça já protegida.

 **–** Ei, Baekhyun, lembra do que eu disse... Vai dar tudo certo. **–** Chanyeol tentou acalmar o menor recebendo como resposta um sorriso trêmulo e um sussurro com uma voz esganiçada que o center imaginou ser um "sim".

Logo um barulho de algo atingindo um armário invadiu o local chamando a atenção de todos para Sehun que acabara de entrar no vestiário, também já devidamente vestido.

 **–** Estão prontos? **–** Sehun perguntou alto recebendo de respostas alguns "sim" e de outros "quase.". **–** Está quase na hora.

 **–** Hmm... Ei, Sehun. **–** Kris o chamou. **–** Temos um sério problema ali. **–** Apontou com a cabeça para onde Baekhyun estava sentado agora sozinho.

 **–** Ele surtou. **–** Suho completou.

Sehun olhou para o wide-receiver e notou as pernas e mãos trêmulas. Sabia exatamente o que era sentir aquele nervosismo, pois o sentira no primeiro jogo de sua vida. A única forma de acalmá-lo era:

 **–** EI! - Gritou a frente de Baekhyun, apoiando as mãos nas pernas deste numa tentativa de segurá-las para impedi-las de tremer, e deu uma séria cabeçada no moreno. A sorte que ambos estavam com o capacete. **–** Vai ficar tudo bem! **–** Agora Sehun sussurrava apenas para que Baekhyun o ouvisse. **–** Nós treinamos certo? Não tem porque ter medo. É normal ficar nervoso no seu primeiro jogo oficial, mas fica tranquilo. Vai dar tudo certo. **–** Então Sehun segurou na grade do capacete de Baekhyun e o puxou. **–** Confie em mim, assim como confio em você. **–** O quarterback pegou a mão do menor e moveu-a contra a sua, como se estivessem fazendo um high five. **–** Tranquilo, ok?

 **–** O-Ok. **–** Baekhyun tentou responder algo plausível, pois o choque de ter um Sehun aparentemente gentil a sua frente era demais.

 **–** Certo. Vamos nessa! **–** Sehun gritou para todos os outros, se afastando e notando que os olhares estavam sobre os dois.

Todos deram um último grito de incentivo **–** a exceção de Baekhyun que tentou, mas apenas uma voz fina saiu **–,** aquelas batidas nas cabeças uns dos outros, os pulos batendo os peitos e mais gritos. Seguiam a frente todos os outros, e apenas Baekhyun andava mais devagar atrás e nem sequer notara que Sehun estava atrás de si. O quarterback havia retirado o capacete e olhava seriamente para o camisa 04 a sua frente que parecia mais calmo.

 **–** Ei, Byun. **–** Sehun o chamou.

 **–** O qu-

E, sem aviso algum, Sehun o alcançou e retirou seu capacete jogando-o no chão, segurou firmemente em sua nuca e o puxou, capturando sem jeito seus lábios. Primeiro apenas havia sido um toque, mas logo **–** o quarterback jamais se satisfaria com um beijinho **–** Sehun aprofundou o beijo, fazendo o que bem entendia com a língua e os lábios do moreno. Ao se afastar, lambeu os lábios e sorriu daquele jeito que tanto enlouquecia o wide-receiver, o qual estava claramente sem ar.

 **–** Se fizer tudo direitinho... Pode ganhar outro desse ao final do jogo. **–** Sehun disse, pegando o capacete do menor do chão e colocando de volta na cabeça alheia. Em seguida como sempre gostava de fazer, segurou no gradeado e puxou o wide-receiver, encostando sua testa contra o outro. **–** Vamos nessa, cachorrinho!

Assim que adentraram o campo os gritos da torcida foram surreais. Baekhyun pareceu receber de volta todo o nervosismo que Sehun tivera o poder de tirar e novamente sentia suas mãos tremerem levemente. Viu o quarterback se aproximar e puxar Jongin e Chen, falando algo que apenas os dois rapazes poderiam escutar. Ficou se perguntando o que seria, já que os dois envolvidos eram os outros principais atacantes.

Tentou ignorar o leve desconforto que sentia com aquela situação e procurou se concentrar para se acalmar totalmente. Ficou a dar um replay eterno na voz de Sehun que continuava a ecoar em sua mente.

_"Confio em você."_

_"Confio em você."_

_"Confio em você."_

Ok. Oh Sehun, o fodendo quarterback, disse que confiava nele! Só precisava se acalmar e fazer o que treinou por longos dias.

O apito inicial soou. A posse inicial de bola era dos Wild Wolves, Chanyeol estava posicionado como o center e esperava os comandos de seu capitão. Sehun gritava as jogadas, que estranhamente haviam mudado. Com um rápido movimento, o grandão lançou a bola diretamente na mão do quarterback. O camisa 94 deu seus dois costumeiros passos para trás e posicionou-se prestes a lançar, notou Baekhyun correr e do outro lado Jongin seguia um pouco mais lentamente. Respirou fundo e antes de lançar a bola falou para si mesmo:

 **–** É por confiar em você que farei isso, Byun. **–** Continuou: **–** Você vai com certeza ficar puto. **–** E lançou a bola que em poucos segundos alcançou a mão de Jongin que avançou as inúmeras jardas, contando o primeiro down.

O quarterback notou que o wide-receiver olhava confuso ao redor. Não entendia porque não recebera a bola se era para lá que ela sempre iria. Sehun ignorou o olhar que sabia ter recebido de Baekhyun e de alguns outros companheiros de time que estavam igualmente confusos.

A posse de bola ainda era dos Wild Wolves. Novamente os movimentos foram repetidos, a bola estava na mão de Sehun que estava prestes a lançar. Viu Baekhyun disparar uma vez mais e ao invés de Jongin, agora era Chen que corria pelo outro lado. O quarterback respirou fundo e lançou para Chen, que pode correr por sessenta jardas antes que fosse interceptado. Novamente o camisa 94 notou o wide-receiver virar-se para si e abrir os braços como se perguntasse o que havia acontecido e de novo Sehun ignorou.

E recomeçaram outra vez. Tudo sendo repetido e novamente fora Jongin quem recebera a bola e completara a última jarda para conquistarem o first down. Baekhyun claramente se mostrava mais nervoso com a falta de jogadas que tinha certeza que pelo o menos duas deveriam ter sido para si. Os Wild Wolves aos poucos conseguiam conquistar as jardas restantes e logo conquistaram o primeiro touchdown, marcado por Chen.

O jogo foi passando, o ataque dos Vorpal Swords era intenso, mas a defesa conseguia segurá-los, assim dando chance para o time ofensivo. Para a surpresa de quase toda a plateia os lobos estavam dominando totalmente o jogo e não davam vez para os espadachins até então considerados um dos cinco melhores. Naquela noite a vitória foi certa para os Wild Wolves.

_**VORPAL SOWRDS x WILD WOLVES** _

**_26 x 32_ **

Naquela noite, Byun Baekhyun, o wide-receiver camisa 04, não recebeu nenhum dos passes que tanto amava receber de seu quarterback. 


	7. Sétimo Down

Como era de se esperar, ao final do jogo, Baekhyun entrou no vestiário jogando seu capacete contra a parede e rasgou sua camiseta, ficando apenas com o _shoulder-pad_. Respirava rapidamente e sentia-se quente e com raiva. Muita raiva! Logo todos os companheiros de time adentraram, observando o wide-receiver extremamente nervoso. Nenhum deles ousou dirigir a palavra ao moreno, apenas seguiram a seus respectivos armários. Mesmo que tivessem ganhado o jogo, todos sabiam que ao final deste não existiria clima algum para comemorações. Baekhyun estava com a cabeça encostada contra o armário, tentando se acalmar de alguma maneira, mas todo seu esforço foi em vão ao ouvir a voz do quarterback:

**–** Você quebrou seu capacete. **–** Sehun se pronunciou, olhando para o capacete rachado no chão.

Antes que qualquer um dos membros do time pudesse entender o que havia acontecido, Baekhyun já havia alcançado o quarterback e o atingido com um soco no estômago, em seguida puxando-o pela camisa e empurrando-o contra a parede. Sehun tossia tentando se recuperar do choque que recebera contra a barriga e a dor da cabeçada que sem querer havia dado contra a parede. Baekhyun segurava fortemente na gola da blusa do quarterback.

 **–** Que porra foi essa? **–** Baekhyun falou baixo, mas sua voz estava trêmula e indicando todo o nervosismo que estava sentindo.

 **–** Eu é que te pergunto. **–** Sehun respondeu com a voz fraca. **–** Quem você pensa que é pra me atacar, moleque?

 **–** QUE PORRA FOI AQUELA, SEHUN? **–** Baekhyun gritou forçando o aperto na blusa do outro. Respirando fundo e tentando se acalmar, continuou: **–** Por que não me lançou nada? Você sabia que eu estava esperando!

 **–** Quem sabe... **–** Sehun respondeu com um sorriso debochado, recebendo uma joelhada contra a barriga. **–** M-Merda, Byun, não me deixe irritado!

 **–** Você quem começou, Sehun. **–** O quarterback podia quase sentir a raiva do camisa 04 enforcá-lo. **–** Me responda de uma vez, não estou com paciência, então me diz por que não me passou nenhuma bola? Nenhuma jogada! **–** Baekhyun forçou ainda mais o aperto.

Não esperava receber mais um sorriso debochado e muito menos Sehun forçando-se sair daquela posição. O quarterback segurou em ambas as mãos que o prendiam e com uma força que Baekhyun não acreditava que o maior possuía, fez com que o soltasse. Em seguida o camisa 94 colocou seu ante-braço contra o pescoço do wide-receive e o empurrou contra a parede contrária, conseguindo imobilizá-lo.

 **–** Talvez eu não confiasse tanto assim em você... **–** Sehun respondeu como se estivesse pensativo.

 **–** O quê?! - Baekhyun gritou, movendo-se e tentando se soltar, sendo em vão.

 **–** Se quiser receber meus lances, faça por merecer, Byun... Eu não lanço para quem não vale a pena. **–** Sehun continuou, sorrindo convencido.

 **–** Ei Sehun, já chega. **–** Chanyeol puxou o amigo para longe do moreno que tossia devido ao aperto demasiado contra seu pescoço.

Chen segurava Baekhyun pelo braço, impedindo o menor de cair já que suas pernas ainda tremiam tamanha a raiva que sentia naquele momento. Sentia-se cada vez mais patético e incompetente e ouvir aquelas palavras de Sehun serem desmentidas tão rapidamente o enchiam ainda mais de uma cólera incontrolável. Apoiando-se em seus joelhos, o moreno começou a rir, chamando a atenção de todos no vestiário que continuavam em silêncio observando a briga.

 **–** _Talvez eu não confiasse tanto assim em você_. **–** Baekhyun repetiu em meio a um riso irônico, levantou a cabeça e encarou Sehun. O sorriso nos lábios, os cabelos negros molhados de suor caindo sobre seus olhos. **–** Então é isso?

 **–** Exatamente. **–** Sehun respondeu também sorrindo.

 **–** Então só preciso fazê-lo confiar, é simples. **–** O wide-receiver ria divertido, mas em seus olhos a raiva ainda era presente.

 **–** Ei Baekhyun, para com isso, tá medonho você rindo assim. **–** Chen comentou soltando o braço do companheiro.

 **–** Cala a boca. **–** Baekhyun olhou de canto. **–** Você vai confiar tanto em mim, Sehun, que mesmo quando não quiser... Só conseguirá lançar pra mim. Você só verá a mim naquele campo e se pensar em lançar a outra pessoa, você inconscientemente mandará a bola pra mim. Eu serei o único em quem você vai confiar cegamente. **–** Baekhyun olhava diretamente para os olhos de Sehun, como se tentasse enxergar mais do que seus olhos o permitiam.

Dizendo isso, o wide-receiver soltou o _shoulder-pad_ e saiu do vestiário, sem se importar de estar com o tronco totalmente despido. O silêncio se instalou no vestiário, apenas o som de um dos chuveiros ligados o quebrava. Todos estavam estáticos, olhando para a saída do cômodo, uns segurando suas toalhas, outros na metade do caminho de tirar suas blusas. Nenhum dos membros esperava ver o tão divertido e preguiçoso camisa 04 agir daquela maneira. Mas nenhuma surpresa dos presentes naquele vestiário superava a do quarterback.

Sehun caiu sentado em um dos bancos mais próximos, seus olhos ligeiramente arregalados e um sorriso extremamente animado em seus lábios. O moreno apoiou seus cotovelos sobre suas coxas e abaixou a cabeça, sustentando-a com ambas as mãos. Então a risada alta do capitão preencheu todo o recinto, causando umas diversas caras confusas.

 **–** Eu não aguento. **–** Sehun tentava falar em meio as risadas. **–** Ele não para de me surpreender! Eu realmente não esperava que ele dissesse isso... Eu acordei o monstro que vivia ali dentro!

 **–** O que você tá falando? **–** Chanyeol perguntou a confusão nítida em sua voz.

 **–** Você nunca notou? **–** Sehun indagou, levantando a cabeça e secando as lágrimas que brotaram em seus olhos de tanto rir. **–** Aquele moleque nunca jogou ou treinou a sério.

 **–** E-Espera ai. **–** Jongin interrompeu aproximando-se do capitão. **–** Se ele nunca jogou a sério então...

 **–** Vocês me chamam de gênio, mas o verdadeiro aqui é ele! **–** Sehun continuou. **–** Eu posso até ser, mas não acho que meu potencial se aproxime do dele. O fato de meus lançamentos sempre o alcançarem é porque ele sabe exatamente onde a bola cairá.

 **–** Você tá de brincadeira! **–** Kris exclamou não acreditando em seu colega capitão.

 **–** Até parece que eu brincaria com isso... **–** Sehun voltou a rir. **–** Eu fiz ele ficar realmente sério, não?!

 **–** Sério e bravo... Tenho medo do que ele vai virar. **–** Chanyeol comentou.

 **–** Ele ficará no banco nos próximos jogos que tivermos. **–** Sehun anunciou. **–** Será nítido quando ele for capaz de jogar com tudo que tem.

 **–** Como assim? **–** Suho perguntou.

 **–** Vocês verão. **–** Sehun respondeu, e o sorriso animado voltou a enfeitar-lhe os lábios. **–** _"Eu serei o único em quem você confiará cegamente."_ **–** O quarterback repetiu as palavras do camisa 04, olhava para a saída do vestiário como se ainda pudesse enxergar o outro. **–** Aah, Baekhyun... Se me disser isso novamente com aqueles olhos, eu com certeza vou me apaixonar!

 **–** Você já está, otário! **–** Suho sussurrou apenas para que Kris o ouvisse.

Chanyeol se sentou ao lado do amigo, observando o perfil cálido e não pode deixar de sorrir ao constatar que talvez aquela pudesse ser a primeira vez que o quarterback realmente se sentia excitado e satisfeito com o esporte que tanto amava.

 **–** Ei Sehun, não seria melhor se você contasse para o Baekhyun o por que de não ter passado hoje para ele? **–** Chen perguntou, se sentando do outro lado do quarterback e falando baixo para que somente ele ouvisse.

 **–** Não é necessário...

 **–** Mas você nos disse que ele **–**

 **–** Eu sei o que eu disse. **–** Sehun interrompeu. **–** Mas o melhor é ele não saber. Prefiro que ele tenha raiva de mim do que dele mesmo.

 **–** Sehun, você...

 **–** Vai tomar banho, Chen. Você tá fedendo a suor, seu e de outros caras! **–** Sehun empurrou o amigo, dando a entender que não queria falar sobre aquilo.

🏈

Baekhyun rolava em sua cama com preguiça e com um péssimo humor. Era a manhã seguinte ao jogo contra os Vorpal Swords e as lembranças das coisas que Sehun havia lhe dito ainda ecoavam em sua mente. Uma hora o quarterback dissera que confiava no camisa 04 em outra fazia e dizia coisas que provavam o contrário. Baekhyun estava cansado de tudo que Sehun fazia para si, não sabia mais o que pensar ou sentir em relação ao quarterback. Estava confuso demais!

Escutou seu alarme tocar e revirou os olhos, resmungando um "já estou acordado", entretanto o barulho continuaria a lhe atormentar se não fizesse o mínimo esforço de esticar seu braço e desligá-lo. Logo ouviu os passos pesados de sua mãe e sabia que a mulher louca entraria destrambelhada em seu quarto emputecida com o som insistente. E assim que ouviu a maçaneta girar, Baekhyun pegou o travesseiro sob sua cabeça e a prensou contra o próprio rosto, gritando o mais alto que conseguia, assustando sua mãe que ficou parada a porta encarando-o.

 **–** Enlouqueceu? **–** A Sra. Byun perguntou.

 **–** Quer saber? Acho que sim! **–** Baekhyun respondeu, a voz abafada pelo travesseiro.

 **–** O que deu em você? Está estranho desde ontem depois do jogo. **–** A senhora indagou, entrando no quarto e indo se sentar na beirada do colchão da cama de Baekhyun, cutucando-lhe a barriga e causando leves cócegas.

 **–** Você foi assistir, não foi? Você viu, certo? **–** O wide-receiver continuava a tampar a cara.

 **–** É eu vi... Não entendo nada desse jogo de se agarrar e tacar uma bolinha esquisita, mas você não correu a toa demais? **–** E como sempre Baekhyun tentou ignorar a falta de delicadeza de sua mãe.

 **–** Exatamente. **–** O moreno respondeu, retirando o travesseiro da cara e olhando para a mãe.

 **–** Bom, ignore isso, querido, no próximo você consegue. **–** A Sra. Byun deu uns tapinhas na perna do filho.

 **–** Não vai ter próximo. Não enquanto eu não fizer aquela pessoa confiar em mim. **–** O garoto respondeu confiante.

 **–** Aquela pessoa?

 **–** Um idiota supremo convencido, mentiroso, pervertido, irritante e que merece mais uns bons socos naquela barriga magrela. **–** Respondeu com raiva. **–** Por favor, não me faça lembrar da existência daquele maldito.

 **–** Ué, mas você que comentou sobre ele. **–** A mulher começou a rir ao ver a cara indignada de seu filho. **–** Meu querido, deixe eu te dizer uma coisa. Eu pensava exatamente tudo isso de seu pai e acabamos nos casando! **–** Completou, rindo mais das feições irritadiças do filho.

 **–** A senhora está querendo dizer alguma merda para mim? Pois se está, acredite, eu vou ficar muito puto.

 **–** Se a carapuça serviu, querido. **–** A senhora piscou e se levantou. **–** Amor e ódio andam de mãos dadas. **–** Continuou, pondo-se a andar e recebendo reclamações infinitas do filho, ao alcançar a porta a mulher se virou e gritou repentinamente: **–** Está atrasado, garoto!

Claro, ela estava legal demais para o usual. Levantou-se apressadamente e foi ao banheiro fazer suas necessidades. Quando finalmente estava pronto, desceu as escadas apressadamente e encontrou sua mãe a cozinha preparando um café, mas estava atrasado demais para esperar. Gritou em despedida, mas parou a meio caminho ao ouvir sua mãe chamá-lo, ao retornar a mulher lhe lançou uma pequena barra de chocolate e disse:

 **–** Mostra pra eles quem é o melhor naquela merda, querido, e saiba que mamãe te ama mesmo se não der netinhos a ela!

 **–** PELO AMOR DE DEUS FIQUE CALADA! **–** Gritou em resposta, saindo e batendo a porta irritado.

🏈

Ao chegar a entrada do colégio alguns alunos vieram até Baekhyun e o parabenizaram pelo jogo do dia anterior, recebendo como resposta apenas um resmungo que parecia ser um "obrigado". Estava irritado demais para receber parabéns quando nem mesmo havia feito algo para garantir-lhes a vitória, ou era assim que pensava. Continuou seu caminho até que viu seus colegas de time parados na costumeira árvore onde sempre ficavam, ouviu alguns o chamarem e os observou ao longe, notando que Sehun estava sentado no gramado. O quarterback olhou em sua direção e logo desviou o olhar para Jongin, com quem conversava anteriormente.

Chanyeol acenou para o camisa 04, mas fora potencialmente ignorado sabendo que o moreno ainda estava com raiva por tudo. Pensou em capturá-lo por algum dos corredores durante algum intervalo. Voltou sua atenção aos outros com quem conversava. Sehun continuava em sua discussão com Jongin sobre qual dos times da _NFL_ ganharia, até que, repentinamente, o assunto mudou para o jogo do dia anterior.

 **–** Sabe, ainda não entendo o por que de você não ter lançado os passes para Baekhyun... **–** Jongin comentou casualmente.

 **–** Ele não merecia. **–** Sehun respondeu simplesmente.

 **–** Que cruel o jeito que você fala. Parece que ele simplesmente ia fazer tudo errado. **–** Jongin observou.

 **–** E com certeza faria!

 **–** Por que diz isso assim? Ainda estou sem entender... **–** Insistiu.

 **–** Você é realmente lerdo... Não reparou? **–** Sehun perguntou como se a resposta que esperava fosse óbvia. **–** Eu tinha conseguido acalmar Baekhyun, mas assim que ele entrou no campo voltou a ficar nervoso. Não o culpo!

 **–** E como sabe que ele ficou nervoso de novo? **–** Jongin perguntou. **–** Logo que você entrou no campo veio falar comigo e com Chen.

 **–** Tsc, que saco você, Jongin. Era só que notei as mãos dele. **–** Sehun respondeu tentando cortar o assunto.

 **–** Hã? O que tem as mãos dele?

 **–** Quando Baekhyun fica nervoso fica mexendo os dedos sem parar, parece um tique. **–** Respondeu de má vontade.

 **–** HAH! **–** Jongin gritou de repente, assustando Sehun. **–** Você repara bastante nele...

 **–** Isso qualquer um notaria, idiota! **–** Dizendo isso o quarterback se levantou e jogou a mochila sobre os ombros, caminhando em direção ao grande prédio.

 **–** Se qualquer um notaria então por que não notei? Quem é o idiota, hein? **–** Jongin falou consigo mesmo, enquanto ria do amigo.

 **–** Deixa ele, uma hora ele percebe os próprios sentimentos. **–** Suho disse acima do moreno.

 **–** Estava ouvindo?

 **–** Sim... Ele é realmente idiota, não?

Quando o sinal do intervalo soou, Baekhyun rapidamente se levantou e caminhou para fora da sala de aula, como sempre dando aquele bocejo monstro e ambas as mãos nos bolsos da calça. Caminhava para a cantina na intenção de comprar algo para comer, mas para isso deveria passar em frente ao corredor do segundo ano e temia infinitamente encontrar com Sehun, pois não sabia qual seria sua reação. Havia três:

1ª - Socá-lo até a morte.

2ª - Socá-lo até _quase_ morte.

3ª - Chorar perguntando o por que de não confiar em si e por que continuar a deixá-lo tão confuso com seus próprios sentimentos.

E distraído em seus pensamentos, que novamente estavam no idiota supremo, que Baekhyun teve seu braço repentinamente agarrado por uma mão realmente forte e fora puxado para dentro de uma das salas do segundo ano. Em meio a tropeços, o wide-receiver só conseguiu voltar a se equilibrar ao bater seu rosto no peitoral de alguém claramente mais alto que si e braços o segurando firmemente.

 **–** Opa, foi quase. **–** A voz de Chanyeol alcançou seus ouvidos.

 **–** Isso me assustou, cara! **–** Baekhyun disse rindo e se afastando do quase abraço.

 **–** Foi o único jeito que vi de conseguir falar com você sem me ignorar. **–** O center explicou. **–** O elemento surpresa sempre vence.

 **–** Com certeza... Queria falar algo comigo? **–** Perguntou rapidamente.

 **–** Ainda muito bravo?

 **–** O que acha? **–** Indagou irônico.

 **–** É... Já entendi. **–** Respondeu rindo. **–** Tenta ignorar, sabe. Mas não é sobre isso que quero falar. Vá hoje ao campo, teremos uma reunião pra revermos os pontos do jogo de ontem e algo que Suho quer anunciar.

 **–** E o que seria? **–** Perguntou curioso.

 **–** Terá que ir para descobrir. **–** Chanyeol respondeu sorrindo contente, mas vendo nas reações do menor que este não queria realmente ir. **–** Ei. **–** Chamou, dando um peteleco na testa do moreno. **–** Não pode fugir dele pra sempre.

E nesse momento o quarterback entrou na sala acompanhado de Jongin e Chen e logo que viu Chanyeol e Baekhyun juntos, o sorriso que sustentava nos lábios desapareceu completamente. O camisa 94 caminhou até seu lugar, sentando-se e, vez ou outra, lançando olhares discretos para os outros dois.

 **–** É... Pelo visto não mesmo. **–** Baekhyun respondeu rispidamente. **–** Vou aparecer lá. **–** Completou, querendo sair o mais rápido possível daquela sala. Quando estava próximo a porta, sentiu a mão de Chanyeol segurar a sua.

 **–** Apareça mesmo. **–** Chanyeol pediu, o sorriso gentil em seus lábios.


	8. Oitavo Down

Caminhando enquanto chutava algumas pedrinhas a seu caminho, Baekhyun alcançou a entrada do grande campo. Parecia que havia saído rápido demais logo ouvira o sinal da última aula. Se fosse para ir naquela reunião e encontrar Oh Insuportável Sehun, queria que fosse o mais rápido possível! Não esperou mais do que cinco minutos e logo outros rapazes do time chegaram, assim todos entraram juntos e encontraram os três capitães sentados no meio do campo. O wide-receiver diminuiu o passo ao ver o quarterback e o rápido olhar que este lhe lançara. Provavelmente devia estar bravo pelas agressões recebidas do camisa 04.

Voltou a andar mais rapidamente quando sentiu grandes e pesadas mãos em seus ombros o empurrando, assim obrigando-o a andar. Virou parcialmente seu rosto e se deparou com Chanyeol, que sorriu-lhe e piscou rapidamente. Nesse momento Baekhyun se viu pensando o quanto o center dos Wild Wolves era realmente uma pessoa atraente e legal. Os dois finalmente alcançaram todos os outros e, os imitando, sentaram-se no gramado.

– Ok, já estão todos aqui. – Disse Kris, levantando-se e olhando para os rostos de todos os presentes. – Primeiro de tudo quero parabenizá-los pelo jogo de ontem, vocês todos foram ótimos!

Ao ouvir isso Baekhyun teve vontade de rir descaradamente. Sentia-se patético ouvindo aquilo já que em sua visão não havia feito nada durante o jogo inteiro que merecesse alguma parabenização, queria apenas sair dali o mais rápido possível.

– Por que faz essa cara, Byun? – Sehun indagou. Ainda estava sentado ao lado do capitão que estava de pé. Olhava com um pequenino sorriso para o wide-receiver.

– Cale essa boca de merda. – Baekhyun crispou, tirando uma risada debochada do quarterback.

– Ei, vai com calma, Baekhyun. – Kris chamou atenção do moreno.

– O que foi? – Sehun continuou a provocar. – Acha que você não merece uma parte dos parabéns do capitão aqui? – Perguntou ainda sorrindo divertido.

– Já mandei calar a boca, Sehun! – Baekhyun sentia cada parte de seu corpo esquentar devido à raiva que estava o possuindo ao olhar para a cara linda e debochada do quarterback.

– Pera ai, Baekhyun, fica calmo. – Chanyeol tocou em seu ombro numa tentativa de acalmá-lo.

– Acho que você seja o que mais merece os parabéns, Baekhyun. – Suho se pronunciou, levantando-se e ficando em pé ao lado de Kris.

– Não vejo o porquê. – Respondeu grosseiramente.

– Você é idiota? – Sehun deixou que suas palavras saíssem num tom mais elevado. – Você realmente não percebeu?

– Tá falando do quê? E o idiota aqui é você! – O wide-receiver gritou em resposta, pondo-se de pé e sendo repetido pelo camisa 94.

– Se não fosse por você não teríamos conseguido levar o jogo tão bem. – Suho respondeu.

– Ainda não entendo.

– Tsc, droga, você devia prestar atenção nas coisas. – Sehun resmungou.

– Bom... Não teríamos percebido também se você não tivesse nos contado depois, Sehun. – Chanyeol comentou.

– Do que estão falando? – Baekhyun se sentia cada vez mais irritado e confuso.

– Ai, saco! – Sehun reclamou uma vez mais, enquanto levava as mãos aos cabelos e os bagunçava. – Aqueles idiotas dos Vorpal Swords, assim que você entrou no campo começaram a te encarar. Isso me levou a pensar que provavelmente viram algum vídeo de um dos nossos jogos e sabiam que você seria importante pro ataque.

– E daí? – Baekhyun continuava com raiva para conseguir entender o ponto em que o quarterback enrolava para chegar. – Eu poderia ter desviado e–

– Não seja tão idiota, Byun. – Sehun interrompeu. – Você notou quantos iam para o seu caminho? Eram cinco. Esses cinco deixaram o outro lado totalmente aberto, a melhor coisa seria seguir pelo mais vazio. – O quarterback respirou fundo e olhou diretamente para Baekhyun, estava sério e isso causou sério aumento nas batidas do coração do wide-receiver. – Você foi nossa melhor isca!

O camisa 04 ficou estático onde estava, alguns de seus colegas chacoalhavam a cabeça como se estivessem concordando com o que o capitão havia dito; outros sorriam como se o agradecessem, e alguns lançavam uns joinhas com cara de babacões. Chanyeol ao seu lado tocou em seu ombro e lhe sorriu amavelmente, como se pudesse assim confirmar tudo que o quarterback havia lhe dito.

– É isso, pode continuar Kris. – Sehun desviou os olhos do moreno, sentindo-se irritado com a aproximação entre o center e o wide-receiver. Sentou-se novamente e abraçou os joelhos, tentando ignorar a sensação estranha que parecia crescer dentro de si.

– Bom, o que nós temos a dizer é que como passamos para o próximo jogo, ainda temos chances de chegar ao nacional, mas para isso precisamos continuar a treinar. Então... – Kris terminou reticente, olhando para Suho e esperando o menor continuar.

– Conseguimos permissão para irmos a um acampamento de treino. – O capitão do time de apoio completou, rindo ao ouvir os gritos – urros – de seus companheiros. – Sim, sim. Se acalmem! Como essa semana terá o recesso, iremos passar lá e voltaremos um dia antes de nosso jogo. Mas lembrem-se que não é viagem de férias, seus folgados, iremos para treinar!

– Demos sorte de o tempo ter voltado ao normal e o calor retornado. Nosso acampamento será próximo a uma praia e também... – Kris sorriu demonicamente.

– Uma montanha! – Suho completou, rindo quando todos começaram a reclamar.

– Será como no ano passado, vocês nos farão subir e descer, não é? Seus monstros! – Jongin choramingou.

– Não reclame. Posso muito bem piorar e fazê-los carregarem aqueles pesos. – Kris retrucou o mais jovem.

– Nossa, cale essa boca grande, Jongin! – Kyungsoo estapeou a cabeça do amigo.

– É só isso, já podem voltar a vagabundear seus merdinhas. – Sehun se levantou batendo palmas e expulsando todos.

Em meio a xingamentos e risadas, os rapazes foram deixando o campo. Baekhyun seguia ao lado de Chanyeol. Sehun, observando ambos, sentiu novamente aquela sensação incômoda dentro de si. Não entendia o que diabos estava acontecendo consigo, só não gostava de sentir aquilo. Então sentiu um toque em seu ombro.

– Não vai realmente contar a ele o outro motivo de não ter lançado a ele? – Kris perguntou sério.

– Já disse que se ele souber vai se odiar. – Sehun respondeu. – É melhor que ele tenha raiva de mim do que de si mesmo. Poderia afetar ainda mais o estado dele antes dos jogos, então tudo que eu fizesse seria em vão.

– Você realmente é um verdadeiro capitão, mesmo sendo um idiota que não percebe principalmente o que se passa consigo mesmo. – Kris comentou rindo.

– Hã? Do que está falando? – Sehun perguntou confuso.

– Você tem que entender isso sozinho, cara. – Respondeu, se afastando em meio a risadas, deixando um quarterback totalmente confuso para trás.

Sehun ficou parado no meio do campo, olhando para o nada e tentando desvendar o que Kris queria dizer. Ultimamente parecia que todos seus amigos falavam coisas parecidas e ele não compreendia o que todos eles sabiam e que ele ainda não tinha conhecimento. Preferindo ignorar os pensamentos incômodos, o quarterback virou-se e pegou a bola que havia levado consigo. Girou-a nas mãos e fez um lançamento curto e não tão veloz.

Repentinamente algo – ou alguém – passou rapidamente ao seu lado, assustando-o e deixando-o confuso. Então viu o moreno pular e alcançar a bola, agarrando-a e caindo em pé, ao virar-se o wide-receiver tinha em seus lábios um sorriso que Sehun desejou deixar em eterna exposição em sua mente, sentindo dessa vez outro tipo de incômodo dentro de si. Baekhyun voltou a sua direção, arfava levemente e agora não sorria mais, tinha um olhar sério e vívido. Quando alcançou o quarterback, impulsionou a bola contra o peito do maior, segurando-a firmemente.

– Eu te disse uma vez, mas vou repetir. – Baekhyun falou baixo, mas seus olhos estavam com um brilho ardente e encaravam firmemente os alheios, que não tinham vontade alguma de desviá-los. – Eu farei você confiar apenas em mim, farei você não querer lançar para ninguém mais. Eu serei o único para você.

– Heh! – Sehun soltou uma risada. Então levantou uma de suas mãos e segurou no pulso de Baekhyun que sustentava a bola. – Estou ansioso por isso, Byun. Me surpreenda! – E o sorriso animado tomou seus lábios, ato que o wide-receiver não conseguiu evitar retribuir com a mesma animação.

– Esteja preparado, Sehun.

– Vem com tudo, Byun.

O camisa 04 então soltou a bola, que rapidamente foi segurada pela mão livre do quarterback que logo desfez o aperto no pulso de Baekhyun. Rapidamente o wide-receiver se afastou, andando apressadamente e sendo observando por Sehun que não conseguiu evitar sorrir ao observá-lo.

– Droga, Baekhyun... – Começou, rindo animado e como sempre – quando estava sem graça ou contente – coçando a nuca. – Você disse isso de novo com aqueles olhos. Isso está ficando perigoso...

🏈

Estavam todos parados em frente a uma grande casa. Todos, sem exceção alguma, estavam impressionados com a arquitetura do lugar. Era uma casa de treino especialmente para futebol americano, portanto, havia um grande campo assim como uma piscina e, pelo que sabiam, em algum lugar dentro da casa havia uma sala de musculação. De um lado estava a praia, linda e convidativa, do outro estava a montanha, sombria e assustadora. Os rapazes finalmente decidiram entrar na casa e descobrir como era. No fim era apenas: uma imensa sala, dois imensos quartos com vários beliches, uma imensa cozinha, um imenso banheiro, uma imensa sala de musculação. Resumindo, tudo imenso para caras imensos.

Teriam uma semana do mais puro e intenso treinamento, por esse motivo os capitães permitiram que pelo o menos naquele primeiro dia os rapazes pudessem curtir aquela praia que gritava por eles. Como animais enlouquecidos, todos jogaram as mochilas nos quartos – depois tirariam na sorte como dividiriam –, arrancaram as blusas e correram em meio a gritinhos para a praia.

Baekhyun ficou observando tudo aquilo, como se estivesse no meio de selvagens. Retirou o tênis que usava e calçou uns chinelos mais confortáveis, caminhando até a praia, ainda devidamente vestido com sua regata e bermuda. Planejava passar aquela uma semana sem mostrar seu corpo para os demais, assim como estivera evitando por um longo tempo – principalmente de Oh Sehun. O motivo era simples e ele preferia evitar que os outros soubessem, na hora certa, quem sabe, mostraria o resultado final. Afinal, aquilo era justamente para melhorar seu condicionamento físico.

Ao chegar à praia viu os malucos dos seus amigos pulando na água como se tivessem cinco anos, outros por algum motivo brincavam de um pega-pega e rolavam na areia da praia. Não podia crer que fazia parte de um time de idiotas. Decidiu sentar na areia e ficar observando o mar com seus intrusos problemáticos. E como uma cena daqueles filmes ridículos, faltando apenas a música para intensificar o momento e a câmera lenta, Baekhyun viu ele, o idiota supremo, sair da água.

O filho da mãe era magro, mas de algum modo era todo certinho, todo firme nas curvas e com uma barriguinha lisa que deixava Baekhyun claramente sem ar. Usava uma bermuda que por estar molhada colava as suas coxas e marcava tudo; o cabelinho molhado – depois de ter sido sacudido – caia sobre seus olhos dando uma aparência toda _"eu sou o gostoso"_. O wide-receiver não sabia exatamente para que parte olhar, dúvida que foi dizimada quando Oh Sehun levou uma de suas mãos até seus cabelos, os jogando para trás e lambendo daquele jeito destruidor os lábios pequenininhos, molhadinhos, brilhantes, provavelmente deviam estar salgadinhos devido a água do mar.

_"Quero provar."_

Era o que claramente passou pela mente do camisa 04 que logo se deu um beliscão por estar pensando aquilo. Estava louco, muito louco, doidinho... Por Oh Sehun! Mas se recusava a admitir que aquele cara a sua frente estivesse mexendo tanto consigo, ainda mais depois de ter sido um grande filho da puta. Mexeu a cabeça em negação, tentando se esquecer de tudo e passou a olhar para os outros rapazes que estavam na mesma situação que o quarterback. Imaginou que talvez tivesse algum que chamasse sua atenção e apagasse a agitação que sentia após vislumbrar Sehun.

Todos eram fortes, definidos, bonitos, molhados, idiotas, mas...

_"Mas por que eu não sinto o que senti quando vi Sehun?! Não vejo nada demais nos outros, meu Deus! Eu estou doente!"_

E antes que pudesse fritar os próprios neurônios pensando o quanto devia estar com problemas, alguém se sentou ao seu lado.

– Parece em crise. – Chanyeol comentou rindo.

– Devo estar...

– Não vai tirar a blusa e dar um mergulho? – O center perguntou e nesse momento Baekhyun notou que o grandão usava apenas uma bermuda.

– Ah, não... Sou tímido. – Mentiu, recebendo um olhar duvidoso de Chanyeol.

– Você tímido? – Riu. – Conta outra!

E nesse momento Baekhyun teve uma ideia, o único talvez que pudesse fazê-lo pensar as coisas que pensava quando via Sehun, talvez pudesse ser o camisa 61, afinal gostava bastante do sorriso de Chanyeol.

– Espere. Não se mexa. – Baekhyun pediu, sentando-se sobre os joelhos e analisando cada partezinha do center. De fato o achava realmente bonito e atraente, devia chamar atenção de muitas pessoas, mas...

– Ei Baekhyun, isso é estranho. – Chanyeol disse sem graça com a observação atenta do wide-receiver. – Sério, não me provoque. – Completou, abaixando a cabeça e coçando a cabeça nervoso.

– Hã? – O moreno perguntou confuso não entendendo o que o center queria dizer.

– Droga. – Chanyeol então se levantou e pegou em um dos pulsos do wide-receiver fazendo este se levantar, em seguida o puxou para perto, erguendo-o e carregando-o sobre um dos ombros.

– E-ei, Chanyeol... ME BOTA NO CHÃO! – Baekhyun gritou, amaldiçoando-se por estar se debatendo.

– Ninguém mandou ficar vestido, vai assim mesmo! – Dizendo isso correu para o mar e jogou o moreno nas águas gélidas.

Baekhyun mergulhou e ao voltar à superfície tossia feito um condenado, tentando recuperar o ar perdido repentinamente. Chanyeol ria da cara assustada do menor, então se aproximou e bagunçou os fios molhados do outro, recebendo um olhar indignado como resposta.

– Filho da mãe! Estou todo encharcado agora! – Baekhyun reclamou, jogando água contra o rosto do center.

– Você baixa sua guarda muito rápido, Baekhyun, foi totalmente sua culpa. – Chanyeol respondeu rindo, jogando água no outro também.

Ao longe, Sehun, que estava com uma toalha ao redor de seu pescoço, ouviu a barulheira vinda do mar e notou a presença de Baekhyun e Chanyeol, ambos jogando água um no outro e rindo divertidos. E, de novo, aquele incômodo atingiu o quarterback que sentiu vontade de se socar por não entender o que era aquilo, só sabia não gostar de ver o que estava acontecendo.

– Ei Sehun, tá me ouvindo? Estou falando com você, pra onde está olhando? – Jongin cutucou o ombro do amigo e seguindo o olhar deste. – Aah... Heh! – O moreno riu do amigo. – Você é realmente um idiota...

– Ei, o que há com vocês? – Resmungou para o outro, jogando-lhe a toalha na cara com uma força que aos olhos de Jongin era desnecessária. – Ultimamente andam me chamando de idiota com muita frequência! – E saiu andando embirrado com muitas coisas para seu gosto.

– Ei, onde está indo? – Jongin gritou para o amigo.

– Vou dar uma olhada no campo. – Respondeu rispidamente.

– Tsc... Você é realmente um idiota, Oh Sehun, e antes que perceba vai acabar perdendo ele. – Jongin disse baixo enquanto observava o quarterback se afastar.

O dia terminou com todos exaustos de tanto aproveitar a praia, alguns já mostravam os efeitos dos raios solares devido a imprudência de não terem passado nada de protetor solar e agora estavam gritando com as peles vermelhas e extremamente queimadas, sentindo a ardência insuportável e, como um bom grupo de garotos idiotas, brincavam de ficar apertando uns aos outros apenas para gritarem com a dor. Idiotas...

Mesmo com o cansaço extremo e as queimaduras, todos sabiam de uma coisa: tudo ia piorar nos próximos dias porque finalmente o treino iria começar. Todos sabiam que já estavam mortos.

🏈

As manhãs naquele acampamento infernal começavam da seguinte maneira:

Kris entrava às 6h da manhã em um quarto, enquanto Suho entrava no outro e, com suas almas dominadas pelo mais maligno dos espíritos, os dois acendiam as luzes e passavam de cama em cama sentando um tabefe na barriga ou nas costas de todos. O humor dos garotos ficava daquele jeitão assassino, mas pelo menos todos despertavam. E onde o terceiro capitão estava? Uma coisa era certa que nenhum poderia negar: a responsabilidade e Sehun para com os treinos. O quarterback acordava um pouco mais cedo que todos para se aquecer rapidamente e montar o cronograma de treinos, assim como era o último a ir dormir.

Os dias de treinos seguiam como um esquema de quase morte. Logo ao acordarem todos iam para a praia correr por toda sua extensão. O motivo? Correr na areia fortaleceria os músculos das pernas e conceberia maior resistência num exercício prolongado. Próximo à hora do almoço todos iam para o campo treinar seus lançamentos e exercícios braçais. Almoçavam, davam uma pausa para a digestão e para o descanso e retornavam as atividades. Era hora de subirem e descerem a montanha, desse modo, com o aumento da altitude e da pressão, os rapazes conseguiriam um controle melhor sobre suas respirações, as treinando para situações extremas. Após a subida e descida descansavam mais um pouco e finalmente faziam um jogo treino.

Mesmo com o treinamento quase militar, o que mais surpreendia e assustava a todos era na realidade outra coisa: o empenho do wide-receiver. Baekhyun em pouco tempo diminuíra seu tempo nas corridas, sua resistência estava melhor, sua percepção estava extremamente afiada. Era uma surpresa para todos ver o moreno tão dedicado ao treinamento, já que era normal ele ser o mais relaxado. Todos entendiam que o motivo para tamanha dedicação repentina era devido ao último jogo e a falta de confiança do quarterback para consigo.

Era o que Sehun havia dito, se Baekhyun levasse a sério ele mostraria seu verdadeiro potencial. Agora tanto Sehun como os outros tinham certeza de que o wide-receiver era um gênio. Assustavam-se todas as vezes que corriam a praia e em poucos minutos Baekhyun tomava a frente e sumia de suas vistas, voltando a encontrá-lo somente no fim do percurso, sentado e recuperando o fôlego. O mesmo acontecia nos treinamentos da montanha.

O wide-receiver estava provavelmente virando um jogador monstro.


	9. Nono Down

Cinco dias da semana de treinamento haviam se passado. Era nítido o esforço e um pouco da exaustão que se apossava dos corpos de todos os membros do time de futebol americano. Estavam correndo uma vez mais na praia, todos sentiam as pernas latejarem minimamente e o aumento da temperatura não ajudava. Foi quando ouviram alguém cair no chão, todos se viraram e se depararam com Jongin deitado sobre a areia de braços e pernas abertas, enquanto respirava apressadamente.

— C-Chega... Eu... Não... Aguento mais. — Falou pausadamente torcendo para que algum dos capitães tivesse escutado.

Então todos os outros rapazes apenas se entreolharam e decidiram mutuamente que cair na areia como o moreno era a melhor alternativa para convencer seus carrascos a darem uma pausa.

— Sério... Estamos treinando há três dias sem parar, Kris. — Chanyeol comentou parando ao lado do capitão com as mãos apoiadas sobre os joelhos.

— Acho melhor realmente darmos um descanso. É capaz de vocês morrerem desse jeito! — Kris, que estava igualmente cansado, riu ao ver diversos gorilões caídos quase desfalecidos na areia.

— Parece que o tempo esquentou mais... — Suho observou, notando que a transpiração de todos estava ainda mais intensa.

— É justo termos o resto do dia de hoje para descanso. — Sehun disse se aproximando dos outros três, secava com a gola de sua blusa o suor da testa.

— Mas parece que alguém aqui aguentaria mais uma maratona inteira. — Kris comentou olhando para uma área mais a frente.

Baekhyun estava sentado com os cotovelos apoiados sobre os joelhos e olhava para o mar distraído. Ao contrário dos outros, sua respiração não estava tão descompassada, entretanto a quantidade de suor que liberara era extremamente mais elevada que a de todos.

— É estranho isso. — Suho falou observando o wide-receiver. — Ele não parece nada cansado, sua respiração parece estar quase normal, mas a quantidade de suor nele não é de alguém que não se cansou.

— Parece que nosso pequeno tesouro está sabendo muito bem como controlar sua respiração e assim poupar um pouquinho de energia. — Kris comentou.

— Então é assim o desempenho do Baekhyun quando ele leva a sério? — Chanyeol indagou, um sorriso animado em seus lábios enquanto observava o menor ao longe.

— Eu disse. — Sehun riu. — Ele é o melhor que existe!

Os outros três rapazes olharam surpresos para o quarterback. Sehun era alguém muito peculiar. Por mais que sempre fosse convencido e aceitasse ser chamado de gênio, ele era o primeiro a reconhecer o esforço dos outros e a admitir se alguém era melhor que si. Mas isso havia se tornado mais recente desde que o camisa 94 se envolvera com Baekhyun. Notava mais seus companheiros de time, conseguia saber quais eram seus pontos fracos e fortes, sabia explorá-los e lhes fornecer a devida confiança para que levassem o time a vitória. O quarterback agora agia realmente como um verdadeiro capitão.

— Você mudou! — Chanyeol falou finalmente o que os outros dois capitães queriam.

— Hã? Você acha? — Perguntou Sehun, olhando-se procurando alguma mudança.

— Não fisicamente, sabe... — Aproximou-se e deu um tapa na cabeça do amigo. — Aqui! — Cutucou a testa do mesmo.

— Como assim? — Indagou confuso.

— Acho melhor retirar o que disse, Yeol! — Kris riu. — Ele continua o mesmo idiota.

— Talvez porque ele deva ter mudado em outro lugar. — Suho respondeu sugestivo, olhando de canto para o quarterback que ainda não entendia.

— Talvez ele não saiba ainda da existência desse lugar, Suho. — Chanyeol disse em meio a risadas, levando uns bons socos de Sehun que se sentia zombado demais.

— Certo, vamos voltar! Está quase na hora do almoço. — Kris comentou checando o relógio.

— Vamos lá pessoal! — Suho bateu palmas chamando os quase mortos que ainda estavam jogados na areia.

Sehun ficou ainda um tempo parado no lugar, observando o wide-receiver que em todos aqueles dias parecia extremamente concentrado e dedicado. Não conseguiu conter um sorriso, afinal, gostava muito daquele Baekhyun focado, sentia uma vontade louca de destruir toda aquela concentração e dominar todo o pensamento do camisa 04. Riu de seus próprios pensamentos, aquela era a primeira vez que estava gostando tanto de insistir em um de seus rolos. A verdade era que com Baekhyun alguma coisa era diferente, ele não sabia ao certo o que... Mas algo dentro de si estava realmente acontecendo e a causa era o wide-receiver.

 _"Devo estar maluco!"_ — Pensou, pondo-se a caminhar de volta para a casa e deixando o menor ainda sentado.

Baekhyun continuou sentado olhando para o mar. Ultimamente naqueles treinos pesados o wide-receiver havia notado que não era realmente seu preparo físico que o impedia de ser um bom jogador, mas sua concentração. Havia iniciado um treinamento secreto consigo mesmo, todas as vezes que tinham alguma pausa o moreno se sentava na praia e ficava a observar o mar. Notava que quando se concentrava no som das ondas tudo ao seu redor parecia estranhamente mais visível. Ele só precisava se concentrar em um único som e saberia dizer exatamente se alguém estivesse se aproximando de si, onde estava essa pessoa.

E, enquanto estava sentado, sabia que há apenas poucos minutos Sehun estava parado a uns vinte metros de distância, o observando. Naqueles minutos outro som se fez presente em sua concentração e pensava que talvez pudesse ter sido seu coração um pouquinho mais agitado por sentir a presença do quarterback, mas ainda se recusava a admitir isso. Respirando fundo e notando que o camisa 94 já tomava vez em seus pensamentos e o fazia perder totalmente a concentração, se levantou batendo as mãos na bermuda para retirar a areia grudada e finalmente pôs-se a caminhar de volta para a grande casa.

Todos almoçaram devorando uns pratões com dignas montanhas de comida e caíram em qualquer lugar daquela casa, rapidamente pegando no sono. Logo toda a residência foi tomada por um coro de roncos de uns vários marmanjos. Provavelmente dormiram por toda a tarde já que o cansaço que os dominava não era brincadeira. Aos poucos iam acordando bocejando ruidosamente e se espreguiçando espalhafatosamente.

Alguns dos rapazes resolveram aproveitar o finalzinho da tarde na praia, dando uns mergulhos ou simplesmente esperando sentados na areia o show que a natureza iria lhes apresentar: o majestoso pôr do sol. E no meio desse espetáculo Jongin sugeriu que todos fossem aproveitar a noite como bons adolescentes em uma das casas de festas próxima a casa de treino. Obviamente recebeu o apoio de todos e uma cara de preocupação de apenas dois dos capitães, já que o terceiro e mais problemático estava igualmente eufórico para ir.

Todos correram para casa na luta para ver quais deles seriam os primeiros a tomarem banho. Em meio a tapas, empurrões, rasteiras, os vencedores foram Jongin, Tao, Luhan, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo e Kris — sim, o capitão acabara por ser o mais desesperado. Rapidamente a área próxima ao banheiro — e ele próprio — ficou encharcada, tanto o chão como as paredes; podiam-se notar as pegadinhas de pés descalços e molhados, respingos diversos no chão, vários homens apenas desfilando de toalhas e exibindo seus troncos nus e molhados. Os quartos estavam completamente revirados, com roupas pelo chão, toalhas sobre as camas, um cheiro absurdo de perfume pairando no ar, ou seja, o inferno masculino.

Logo todos estavam prontos sentados na sala e preparados pra sair. Suho havia sido o último a enfrentar a saga de se arrumar em meio ao quarto minado em que estava. Ao chegar à sala devidamente arrumado e cheirosinho, todos se levantaram reclamando da demora do capitão e deixaram a casa. Quando estava na entrada, Sehun notou a ausência de apenas uma pessoa e somado a isso, a luz da sala de musculação ainda estava acesa. Observou uma vez mais o grupo que se distanciava e notou realmente que _ele_ não estava lá.

— Ei Sehun, se não vir logo vamos te deixar para trás. — Jongin gritou para o quarterback.

— Hm, acho que não vou mais! — Gritou em reposta.

— Hã? Por quê? Você estava todo animado! — Chen se juntou a gritaria.

— Estômago. — Respondeu simplesmente, acenando para todos que repetiram o ato em resposta.

Chanyeol ficou um tempo parado observando o amigo e estranhando-o, então notou a luz ainda acesa.

— Quer que eu fique com você? — Perguntou para o camisa 94.

— Não precisa, só vou ficar deitado e já melhoro... — Sehun respondeu com a típica e perfeita atuação.

— Certeza? — Chanyeol indagou incomodado.

— Absoluta.

— Então se precisar de algum remédio tem um em minha bolsa. — Disse ainda ligeiramente contra a vontade em deixar o amigo para trás.

O center acenou uma última vez e correu para alcançar o restante do grupo, deixando para trás um Sehun com um pequenino sorriso nos lábios. Estranhamente esse sorriso era uma mistura do pervertido e do contente. Voltou para o interior da casa decidindo ir até a sala de musculação. Conforme se aproximava do cômodo podia ouvir o barulho de algum aparelho sendo utilizado. Abriu lentamente a porta e parou recostado ao batente, cruzando os braços e sorrindo com a visão que tinha.

Baekhyun estava deitado sobre um aparelho enquanto depositava todo seu esforço levantando o peso. Sua respiração estava pesada, o suor escorria por seu rosto e braços, usava uma regata preta que era extremamente colada a seus corpo, salientando as curvas que possuía. Foi nessa observação minuciosa que Sehun não pode deixar de rir ao entender o motivo do camisa 04 passar a usar roupas mais largas e não querer que os outros o vissem sem camisa. Baekhyun era famoso no time por ser um ótimo jogador e ainda ter sua barriguinha de nutella — como todos diziam —, entretanto, agora observando por meio da blusa colada que o wide-receiver usava, Sehun notou que ela não estava mais tão saliente. Provavelmente o moreno passara a se exercitar mais, acabando por conseguir ficar com um físico ligeiramente mais definido.

— Por isso tem usado roupas largas? — Sehun pronunciou-se, assustando o menor e fazendo com que este soltasse o peso para trás causando um estrondoso barulho. — Opa, acho que te assustei. — Riu, recebendo um olhar raivoso do wide-receiver.

— O que faz aqui? Pensei que todos já tivessem saído. — Baekhyun se levantou e tentou pegar o peso, tendo ligeira dificuldade. Então Sehun se aproximou e ajudou o wide-receiver que resmungou um "obrigado".

— Vi a luz acesa e percebi que não estava junto com o pessoal, então vim até aqui... — Sehun respondeu.

— Hm, já pode ir embora. — O wide-receiver disse friamente, indo até uma mesa que estava próxima aos grandes espelhos que ocupavam toda a extensão de uma das paredes. Retirou as luvas que usava e começou a guardá-la em sua bolsa.

— Por que está se esforçando tanto? — Sehun indagou, sabia a resposta para a pergunta, mas queria arranjar um meio de continuar a conversa com o moreno, nem que para isso precisasse provocá-lo.

— Você sabe o porquê, Sehun. — Se virou para o quarterback. — Eu não vou descansar enquanto você não confiar cegamente em mim! — Continuou, novamente olhando para o camisa 94 daquele jeito que mexia demais consigo.

— Aah... Você fez isso de novo. — Falou em meio a uma risada nervosa.

— O quê? — Baekhyun perguntou confuso.

— Isso que me deixa realmente sem saber o que é que acontece e me faz pensar em várias coisas...

— Sabe que não deu para entender nada, certo? — Baekhyun comentou rindo, o que fez Sehun se sentir levemente como diria a lenda: nas nuvens!

— Sei. — O quarterback respondeu rindo. Então repentinamente ficou sério e passou a encarar intensamente o wide-receiver.

— Hmm, por que está me encarando? — Baekhyun perguntou incomodado, desviando os olhos para qualquer lugar que não fosse para Sehun.

— Não sei... Sei lá, to querendo muito te beijar agora. — Sehun respondeu, aproximando-se alguns passos do wide-receiver, ainda o encarando intensamente.

— Não tá, pera, fica ai... N-Não se aproxime. — Gaguejou, dava passos curtos para trás e rapidamente bateu suas costas contra a parede espelhada.

— Não acho que consiga... Eu realmente quero te tocar agora, Byun. — Seus olhos pareciam estar mais negros repletos da mais pura luxúria.

— N-Não quero ser tocado. — Baekhyun gaguejou mais, sentindo todo seu corpo se aquecer a cada passo de Sehun em sua direção. Seu coração batia num ritmo descompassado, era quase como se fosse possuído completamente por aquele olhar.

— Mesmo?

Ao dizer isso, o quarterback finalmente alcançou o moreno, depositando suas mãos contra o espelho e prendendo Baekhyun entre seus braços. Aquela posição de novo e de novo, e de novo! Levou uma de suas mãos ate os lábios do camisa 04, movendo seu dedão lentamente contra a carne úmida. Baekhyun fechou os olhos, deliciando-se com aquele contato e deixou que um suspiro arrastado saísse por entre seus lábios.

— É realmente mais garantido saber assim, afinal, seu corpo não consegue mentir, Byun. — Sehun sussurrou contra a orelha do moreno, aproximando os corpos e roçando seu quadril contra o de Baekhyun, recebendo em resposta um gemido delicioso.

— P-Pare. — Pediu com a voz fraca.

— Quer mesmo que eu pare? — O quarterback indagou com a voz rouca, descendo com seus lábios para o pescoço branquinho de Baekhyun. Em seguida desceu uma das mãos até a lateral do corpo do wide-receiver, apertando-o e marcando-o mesmo por sobre o tecido.

Sehun repentinamente segurou firmemente na cintura do menor e o virou contra a parede espelhada, segurou a gola da regata e a puxou, rasgando-a em toda a extensão das costas de Baekhyun, exibindo as curvas já mais definidas do mesmo. O quarterback passou a distribuir chupões e mordidas por toda a pele do menor, dando sempre prioridade a área entre seu pescoço e ombros, marcando-as fortemente.

Baekhyun gemia e suspirava de olhos fechados a cada contato daquela boca em sua pele, estava deliciando-se com as carícias do quarterback. Ao abrir os olhos, notou que estava pressionado contra o espelho que embaçava a cada expiração. Sentiu vergonha ao ver seu rosto ligeiramente vermelho e a forma como gemia para Sehun, não era possível que estivesse tão entregue ao quarterback. Ao notar o desconforto do menor, o camisa 94 se levantou e colou seu peito contra as costas de Baekhyun, em seguida levou uma de suas mãos até os olhos do mesmo, tampando sua visão e puxando sua cabeça levemente para trás, assim podendo saborear livremente aquele pescoço. Passou a mover seu quadril contra o moreno, sempre deixando que alguns gemidos baixos alcançassem o ouvido do wide-receiver e notando que este sempre se arrepiava.

— Com os olhos fechados é melhor, Byun? — Sehun indagou, descendo sua mão livre para o volume que já estava formado na calça de Baekhyun. — Não gosta de se ver no espelho? Não gosta de ver como fica delicioso gemendo pra mim? — Soltou um gemido arrastado, deliciando-se ao sentir o membro do mais baixo pulsar contra sua mão. — Quero que você se sinta bem... — Sussurrou.

Sehun então sentiu uma das mãos do wide-receiver alcançar os cabelos de sua nuca, como se o puxasse para mais perto ainda, querendo o maior contato possível. O maior não pode deixar de sorrir contente com aquela atitude, Baekhyun estava absurdamente entregue a si e agora estava mostrando que desejava aquilo tanto quanto si.

— S-Sehun... — Baekhyun deixou que um chamado irrompesse por seus lábios entreabertos, em seguida os mordeu arrependendo-se de o ter feito.

— Me chame mais, Byun, me chame até não ter mais nada em sua mente. Me chame até eu ser o único a te dominar. — Sehun pedia em meio a sua respiração acelerada. Não sabia explicar, mas ver e tocar Baekhyun naquele momento estava sendo completamente diferente da primeira vez. Sentia-se milhões de vezes mais agitado, excitado e seu coração estava descontrolado. Estranhamente podia dizer que se sentia... Nervoso. — Me chame pelo meu nome...

O quarterback virou novamente o moreno para si e o empurrou bruscamente contra o espelho, ignorando o barulho de algo trincando. Segurou o pescoço alheio com ambas as mãos e rapidamente atacou os lábios entreabertos de Baekhyun, não dando tempo do mesmo se preparar, assim bateram os dentes rapidamente e logo se ajeitaram, iniciando um beijo extremamente necessitado e desejoso. Sehun explorava cada pedacinho da cavidade alheia, movia sua língua contra a de Baekhyun e ditava o que desejava. Quando o ar se fez ausente, o quarterback se afastou, prendendo o lábio inferior do moreno entre seus dentes. Logo sentiu o gosto férrico invadir sua boca. Ao abandonar a boca do wide-receiver, Sehun deixou que sua testa tocasse a do menor e ficou a observá-lo por alguns poucos minutos.

Baekhyun estava com os lábios entreabertos, buscando recuperar o fôlego que o quarterback havia lhe roubado. Seus olhos estavam semicerrados e o suor já se fazia presente em seu rosto. Ao levantar o olhar, deparou-se com Sehun encarando-o extremamente próximo, os lábios molhadinhos e brilhantes. Baekhyun queria mais.

— Acho que vai ser melhor se... — Sehun começou, esticando uma de suas mãos contra um canto da parede, alcançando o interruptor — que por extrema sorte e conveniência estava próximo — tocando-o e apagando a luz. — Apagarmos a luz.

Entretanto a luz da lua naquela noite estava especialmente intensa, por ser cheia, logo a claridade adentrava por entre as janelas e iluminava toda a sala lhe concebendo uma atmosfera extremamente propícia.

Repentinamente Sehun segurou ambos os braços de Baekhyun e o puxou, jogando-o no chão que continha um tapete de borracha. O moreno caiu e ficou apoiado em seus cotovelos, observando o quarterback retirar sua blusa e se aproximar lentamente, olhando-o de forma extremamente luxuriosa. Baekhyun mordeu os lábios ao observar o corpo do maior, era como sempre: magro, entretanto em suas devidas proporções perfeitas e brilhava a luz da lua devido ao suor.

O quarterback parou ajoelhado sobre o menor, olhando-o de cima e desejando possuí-lo mais do que tudo. Espalmou uma de suas mãos contra o peito de Baekhyun e agarrou a blusa, puxando-a para cima e a retirando — com facilidade por estar rasgada as costas. Abaixou-se e levou sua língua até o cós da calça do moreno, subindo em uma trajetória úmida até o queixo de Baekhyun. O gosto salgado do suor parecia não importar para Sehun, ele apenas queria saborear aquele corpo inteiro. Com ambas as mãos acariciava os mamilos de Baekhyun, recebendo gemidos totalmente entregues deste. Deitou-se sobre o corpo do wide-receiver, colando-os, Sehun então foi com seus lábios até o ouvido do camisa 04, mordendo levemente seu lóbulo e fazendo os pelos de ambos eriçarem. Colou sua boca contra e sussurrou:

— Por que você me deixa tão louco, Byun? — Indagou enquanto iniciava movimentos de vai e vem sobre Baekhyun.

Sehun levou uma de suas mãos até a própria calça e a desprendeu, fazendo um esforço mínimo para retirá-la completamente. Em seguida repetiu as ações, dessa vez em Baekhyun, retirando-lhe a bermuda apenas até a região dos joelhos. Então alcançou o próprio membro, incrivelmente duro e necessitando e moveu a mão lentamente. Logo, utilizando a mesma mão, Sehun alcançou o membro de Baekhyun e os masturbou em conjunto. Após alguns movimentos, Sehun apenas passou a mover seu corpo contra o do moreno, fazendo com que ambos soltassem gemidos em completo êxtase.

— S-Sehun... Eu quero sentir mais. — Baekhyun pediu, sua voz indicando toda a necessidade que estava a sentir. — Mais de você...

O quarterbaek parou com os movimentos que fazia e levantou ambas as pernas do moreno, segurando-as entre seus braços. Posicionou-se entre elas e olhou uma vez mais para o wide-receiver que o encarava com uma de suas mãos a boca, esperando com ansiedade o que viria depois.

— Você já tá todo molhado, Byun. — Ainda assim, o quarterback cuspiu em seus dedos e acariciou a entradinha pulsante do moreno, sentindo-o quase piscar para si. Enfiou cuidadosamente um dígito e o moveu, saboreando os gemidos de Baekhyun. Meteu outro dedo e sentiu seu próprio pau pulsar com o grito prazeroso do wide-receiver. Não se importou com quanto tempo gastou naquele processo, o quarterback simplesmente _amava_ ver aquele camisa 04 gemendo para si. Era a melhor coisa do mundo! — Acha que aguenta agora? — Sehun observou, recebendo um aceno positivo — e percebendo também ser incerto — de Baekhyun.

O camisa 94 segurou a base de seu membro e o encaixou a entrada do wide-receiver, ouvindo um gemido ligeiramente dolorido sair por entre os lábios alheios. Então, num movimento rápido e certeiro, Sehun penetrou Baekhyun que bateu ambas as mãos contra o tapete, arranhando-o em busca de alívio ao sentir aquela dor. Algumas míseras lágrimas caíram de seus olhos. Ao notar o claro desconforto que o menor sentia, Sehun com seus dedos limpou as gotas que escorriam pela bochecha do moreno, levando-as até sua própria boca e lambendo seus dedos e sorrindo para Baekhyun. Em seguida acariciou o rosto do camisa 04 e abaixou-se, beijando-lhe apressadamente os lábios inchados. Ao se afastar, ele trazia em seus próprios lábios um sorriso sacana e ao mesmo tempo repleto de algo que Baekhyun não queria iludir-se em achar ter visto. Algo parecido com _paixão._

— Farei você chorar por outro motivo, Byun. — Falou baixo, movendo-se lentamente no interior de Baekhyun que gemeu com o ato. — E não será de dor, eu prometo.

Passou a estocar mais o menor, movendo-se lentamente e depois aumentando o ritmo aos poucos, notando os gemidos e as súplicas de Baekhyun mais altas. Queria ver mais, queria sentir mais, queria mais de Byun Baekhyun e não sabia ao certo o porque sentia tamanha necessidade de monopolizá-lo. A cada estocada, Sehun ia mais fundo e proporcionava um prazer até então desconhecido para Baekhyun que agora tinha conhecimento do que sentia pelo maior. O quarterback estava com suas mãos contra o chão ao lado da cabeça do moreno e a cada investida mais firme que dava, o wide-receiver gemia arrastado e mordia os próprios lábios. Aquela visão para Sehun era enlouquecedora, não se importaria se o mundo estivesse acabando fora daquela sala, ele apenas queria continuar a ter Baekhyun sob seu corpo, apenas queria lhe dar mais e mais prazer assim como desejava receber.

Levantou seu corpo, continuando a mover-se contra o menor. Com ambas as mãos Sehun segurou a cintura de Baekhyun e esforçando-se, o quarterback sentou-se com as pernas esticados e puxou o camisa 04 para cima, fazendo com que este ficasse sentado sobre si e soltasse um gemido alto e rouco ao ser atingido fundo.

— B-Bom... — Baekhyun deixou escapar.

— Eu sei, você gosta quando vai fundo, não é? — Dizendo isso com um sorriso nos lábios, Sehun se moveu mais, indo cada vez mais fundo contra o menor que agarrava-se a seus ombros. — Se move pra mim, Byun... Rebola pra mim. — Pediu, retirando as mãos da cintura de Baekhyun e apoiando-as no chão.

— N-Não! — Protestou. — V-Vergonhoso...

— Só eu estou te vendo, Byun. — Sehun falava com dificuldade, ainda se movendo.

Baekhyun olhou para o rosto inebriado de prazer do quarterback e sentiu uma vez mais seu coração vacilar ao ver aquele sorriso que tanto mexia consigo. Levou ambas as suas mãos até a região da nuca do maior e agarrou alguns fios negros, puxando levemente a cabeça do camisa 94 para trás e fazendo-o sorrir ainda mais com o ato. Então lentamente, apoiando os joelhos contra o chão, o wide-receiver começou a mover-se sobre Sehun, rebolando sobre o membro alheio e sentindo-se cada vez mais invadido. Jogando sua cabeça para trás e deixando que altos gemidos fossem emitidos, Baekhyun continuava a mover-se.

— O-Olha ali, Byun... — Sehun chamou sua atenção.

O quarterback estava com a cabeça totalmente tombada para trás e olhava extasiado para o espelho as suas costas, a luz da lua sendo suficiente para iluminá-los e permitir que suas imagens fossem projetadas ali. Quando Baekhyun levantou o olhar e viu sua própria imagem, sentiu uma vergonha jamais imaginada. Estava suado, seus cabelos molhados caiam sobre seus olhos e colavam a seu rosto, a bermuda presa somente a uma de suas pernas, o resto de seu corpo completamente despido sentado sobre um Sehun completamente nu e igualmente suado.

— Ei... — Chamou o menor que olhou para o rosto de Sehun que agora o encarava. — Você é realmente o melhor em tirar minha sanidade... Baekhyun. — Chamou finalmente o wide-receiver pelo nome, o que causou uma onde completamente desconhecida de calor e felicidade dentro do menor.

O camisa 94 então segurou o pescoço alheio e o puxou para si, iniciando um beijo desajeitado e desejoso. Baekhyun o segurava pelos cabelos e colava mais seu corpo ao do maior, ainda movendo-se por vontade própria e notando que Sehun também movia o próprio quadril. O quarterback, utilizando a mão livre, alcançou o membro esquecido do menor, movendo rapidamente no mesmo ritmo das estocadas, sentindo os gemidos de Baekhyun contra seus lábios. Sentiu a coluna do wide-receiver curvar e o mesmo interromper o beijo e jogar a cabeça para trás, gemendo enquanto chamava por Sehun e se desfazia entre ambos, sujando-os igualmente.

— S-Sehun... E-Eu quero mais de você, mais! — Pediu voltando a beijar os lábios avermelhados do quarterback.

— V-Você realmente me enlouquece, Baekhyun. — Confessou, mordendo a boca do wide-receiver e descendo em meio a chupões até o ombro do menor, mordendo-o fortemente e o marcando, enquanto movia-se mais rapidamente para alcançar seu próprio prazer.

Em uma estocado mais forte Sehun gozou dentro de Baekhyun, apertando ainda mais a mordida no ombro do mesmo. Em seguida segurou-lhe a nuca e o puxou para beijar-lhe os lábios, dessa vez um beijo mais calmo. Ao se separarem, sem aguentar sustentar ambos os corpos por mais tempo, o quarterback caiu deitado de braços abertos sobre o chão emborrachado. Baekhyun, que já se sentia cansado e extremamente sonolento, não aguentou a exaustão, caiu sobre o corpo maior respirando com certa dificuldade.

Ficaram assim por um longo tempo até que Bakehyun caiu no sono sem se importar de ainda estarem completamente nus e melecados. Com cuidado, o quarterback moveu o corpo do menor para o lado, retirando-o de cima de si e colocando-o deitado no chão. Levantou-se e pegou uma das toalhas que estavam em uma prateleira, voltando e jogando-a sobre o corpo adormecido. Então sentou-se em um dos aparelhos mais próximos e ficou a observar o moreno ali no chão. Não sabia o que se passava consigo, apenas queria ter o wide-receiver totalmente entregue a si, o queria sendo apenas seu.

— Merda... Eu estou realmente confuso. — Falou baixinho, bagunçando os próprios cabelos. — O que você fez comigo, Baekhyun?

Baekhyun moveu-se desconfortável. Sentia o chão duro sob si e seu quadril doía consideravelmente. Abriu os olhos e notou a fraca luz diurna que já cortava os céus, invadir o lugar onde estava deitado. Levantou-se, sentindo a toalha que o cobria cair sobre seu colo e cobrir apenas a sua nudez inferior e percebeu que estava devidamente limpo. Olhou ao redor notando que ainda estava na sala de musculação, mas se encontrava agora sozinho. Levantou-se e prendeu a toalha a sua cintura e passou os olhos pela sala em busca de sua mochila e roupas.

Ao se virar, assustou-se ao ver sua imagem projetada na grande parede espelhada. A passos lentos foi se aproximando, sendo imitado por sua imagem. Quando estava demasiadamente perto, Baekhyun pode perceber finalmente as marcas por todo o seu corpo. Chupões por todo o seu abdômen e pescoço, vergões com a forma dos dedos de Sehun e principalmente a marca profunda da mordida em seu ombro. Levantou uma de suas mãos e tocou a superfície espelhada, sendo novamente imitado por sua imagem, aproximou-se mais um pouco e deixou que sua testa tocasse o espelho. Respirou fundo com olhos fechados, pensando em tudo o que estava sentindo nos últimos dias. Ao abri-los, olhou diretamente em seus próprios olhos e viu o que estava tentando desesperadamente esconder de si mesmo. Mais um suspiro e deixou que a verdade que tentava arduamente ocultar saísse por entre seus lábios num timbre baixo:

— Por quê... Por que dentre todas as pessoas eu tive que me apaixonar por você, Sehun?


	10. Décimo Down

Sentia a água quente escorrer por seu corpo até então gélido. O choque térmico lhe causava um pequeno arrepio muito bem vindo. A luz daquela manhã ligeiramente fria adentrava por uma das várias janelas daquele grande banheiro. Estava com sua testa contra a parede, sentindo a água bater fortemente as suas costas. Era a primeira vez que sentia como se sua mente estivesse prestes a explodir com tantos pensamentos conjuntos, mas nada superava o aperto que sentia em seu peito. Não sabia realmente o que era aquilo, não se lembrava de alguma vez em sua vida ter sentido algo semelhante. Era a primeira vez que se via num grande labirinto de sentimentos desconhecidos e não conseguia achar uma saída para a razão.

Era realmente a primeira vez que simplesmente olhar, estar perto, tocar, sentir o toque alheio lhe causava tamanho nervoso. Via-se cada vez mais confuso com o que Baekhyun estava causando em si e tinha medo de descobrir o que era. Sehun queria fugir, queria se livrar de tudo aquilo e cada vez que o tentava a imagem do wide-receiver surgia a sua mente e se via cada vez mais preso a ele.

— Merda! – Crispou no instante em que desferiu um soco contra a parede. – Isso realmente me assusta.

Desligou apressadamente o chuveiro e pegou a toalha que estava pendurada sobre a porta da cabine, secou-se apressadamente e enrolou a toalha a sua cintura, deixando o banheiro. A casa estava extremamente silenciosa como se ninguém a habitasse, o que era uma mentira. Os rapazes haviam voltado cedo de sua noite de lazer – quando se diz _cedo,_ entende-se cinco da manhã –, estavam todos dormindo nos quartos, completamente desmaiados, alguns até bêbados.

Sehun andava preguiçosamente pelo grande corredor deixando um bocejo ou outro escapar por entre seus lábios. A verdade é que sua cabeça estava tão abarrotada de pensamentos que nem sequer conseguira dormir direito, além disso, o pouco que tivera de sono havia sido no chão e ao lado do causador da sua falta de sono. Com olhos fechados e bocejando ruidosamente, o quarterback não se deu conta de quando a porta da sala de musculação foi aberta e o motivo de sua confusão estava agora andando a sua direção exatamente nas mesmas condições, apenas uma toalha amarrada à cintura cobria sua nudez.

Baekhyun parou a alguns poucos metros de distância de Sehun e ficou a encará-lo com a boca ligeiramente entreaberta, não esperava encontrá-lo tão repentinamente, não sabia o que deveria dizer ou _se_ precisaria dizer alguma coisa. Ambos sentiam-se desconfortáveis com algo, pois sabiam que alguma coisa entre eles estava mudada, aquela noite havia sido completamente diferente da primeira vez que se envolveram.

Os olhos do quarterback percorreram cuidadosamente todo o corpo de Baekhyun, notando o claro estrago que havia feito, demorou-se especialmente na marca profunda de sua mordida no ombro alheio. E, novamente, sentiu aquela sensação curiosa de algo dentro de si batendo de forma um pouquinho mais acelerada. Queria simplesmente sair dali sem nem sequer dar devida atenção ao wide-receiver, mas este o olhava diretamente nos olhos como se esperasse que o revelasse algo.

— Eh... Desculpe, parece que exagerei. – Disse baixo, numa espécie de riso sem graça enquanto, como em todas as vezes que se sentia envergonhado, coçava desajeitado a nuca.

— Ah. Tudo bem, não foi nada demais. – Baekhyun respondeu, sua voz parecendo ligeiramente desapontada.

— Aproveita enquanto o banheiro está livre pra tomar um banho sossegado. – Sehun sugeriu, pondo-se a caminhar e passando por Baekhyun, assim encerrando o assunto e não olhando mais para trás.

O wide-receiver nada disse, apenas continuou parado no lugar, as mãos fechadas em punhos. Sentia-se completamente patético naquela situação, seria a mesma coisa sempre, nada realmente havia mudado entre eles. Chegava à conclusão de que apenas ele mesmo havia mudado.

— Eu realmente estava esperando por algo... Eu sou tão idiota! – Sussurrou para si mesmo, voltando a caminhar e decidindo seguir o conselho do quarterback.

Assim que todos acordaram a casa voltou a ficar completamente barulhenta e bagunçada. Os rapazes corriam pelos corredores apostando quem chegaria primeiro em determinado lugar, outros estavam largados nos sofás da grande sala jogando cartas, alguns andavam apenas de toalha e totalmente molhados, outros tentavam cozinhar alguma coisa resultando somente em pratos quebrados e mais sujeira. Naquele dia os três capitães haviam decidido treinar apenas durante a tarde em um jogo treino, não podiam exagerar demais em exercícios de fortalecimento dos músculos já que o jogo estava próximo e não podiam correr o risco de se machucarem. Portanto, todos aproveitariam aquela manhã para relaxarem ao máximo e se esforçarem na última atividade de treino.

A maioria dos garotos estava se divertindo juntos dentro da casa, mas alguns estavam aproveitando uma última vez à praia. E como sempre, sentado sozinho e isolado, estava Baekhyun em seu treinamento de concentração. Precisava melhorar o mais rápido possível para ser capaz de jogar no próximo jogo, mas todas às vezes se distraia ao voltar a pensar no quarterback. Começou a brincar com a areia, puxando-a para próximo a si e fazendo um montinho, começando a construir uma espécie de castelinho. Repentinamente alguém surgiu a sua frente, ficando ajoelhado e ajudando-o a juntar mais areia.

— Voltando à infância? – Suho perguntou.

— Acho que sim. – Baekhyun respondeu sorrindo.

— Tem estado sozinho demais... Não se esforce tanto. – Suho pediu, sua voz sempre macia e protetora.

— Não estou me esforçando demais. – Respondeu, levantando os olhos e notando que o capitão já o encarava com preocupação.

— Você nunca foi de ficar sozinho. Está muito afastado, estou preocupado. – Confessou.

— Se preocupa demais, capitão. – Baekhyun riu, voltando a dar atenção ao seu castelinho. – Eu estou bem. Só preciso estar sozinho, desse modo eu sinto que posso melhorar rapidamente e jogar o mais rápido possível.

— Você está no banco no jogo de depois de amanhã. – Suho disse rapidamente e receoso.

— Já esperava por isso. – O wide-receiver respondeu calmamente, surpreendendo o capitão. - De algum modo Sehun já estava me dizendo isso...

— Como assim? – O capitão indagou confuso.

— Não sei, ele é estranho... Só achei que nos olhos dele o tempo todo estava me dizendo isso, só não conseguia dizê-lo em palavras. – Respondeu sorrindo fracamente.

— Ei, Baekhyun, você...

— Não termine, por favor. – O camisa 04 pediu voltando a encarar o capitão, seus olhos extremamente sérios. – Não pergunte algo que provavelmente já sabe a resposta.

— Certo. – Suho respondeu rindo. – Você é realmente sincero, gosto disso.

— Nem tanto. Se o fosse teria admitido mais cedo... Me acha um idiota, não? – Era uma pergunta retórica.

— De jeito nenhum. Acho você bem corajoso... E com um péssimo gosto! – Completou rindo, conseguindo retirar um sorriso divertido do wide-receiver.

— Concordo...

O som das ondas batendo contra a costa era o que se fazia presente e embalava o quarterback em sua observação daquela imensidão azul. Estava sentado em uma enorme pedra, seus cotovelos apoiados sobre os joelhos e olhos fechados, sentindo a brisa atingi-lo delicadamente. Gostava do som das ondas e principalmente o cheiro do mar, se sentia extremamente relaxado.

— Parece uma sereia. – A voz risonha de Kris se fez presente ao seu lado.

— Cala a boca. – Resmungou, ainda de olhos fechados.

— No que está pensando? – O capitão do time defensivo indagou, olhando de canto paro o amigo.

— Várias coisas ao mesmo tempo. – Respondeu.

— Pensar em muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo pode te deixar confuso demais. – Kris comentou.

— Estou percebendo...

— Então vou reformular minha pergunta. O que está sentindo? – Perguntou virando-se para encarar o perfil do quarterback que finalmente abrira os olhos e agora encarava o horizonte.

— Por que pergunta isso?

— Se há pensamentos demais é porque são causados por algum sentimento que provavelmente não entendemos ou simplesmente não queremos entender. – Respondeu sorrindo ao entender finalmente o por que de Sehun estar pensativo.

— Você até que fala umas coisas interessantes. – Zombou, recebendo um tapa na cabeça e rindo. – Não sei explicar realmente, então vou tentar te responder devolvendo com uma pergunta. Já sentiu como se estivesse... – Pausou, pensando em como poderia explicar com um exemplo, então fixou seus olhos no mar e sorriu. – Isso! Já sentiu como se estivesse no meio do mar aberto, boiando na água e tentando nadar desesperadamente para encontrar terra firme, mas a maré é forte e cada vez que você pensa estar avançando, na verdade retrocede... Então surge um barco na sua frente e alguém estica a mão pra você. Você pensa que está finalmente a salvo, você quer segurar a mão dessa pessoa, quer ser salvo por ela, mas ao mesmo tempo sente medo porque não sabe quem é ou que pode te acontecer depois que embarcar. É como ter muito medo do desconhecido, mas ao mesmo tempo querer desvendá-lo... Já se sentiu assim?

— Que merda você fumou? – Kris indagou rindo sem parar. – É assim que está se sentindo?

— É... – Respondeu sem graça, ficando com raiva do amigo por estar rindo. – Para de rir.

— Desculpa. – Kris tentou tomar fôlego e se acalmar. – Interessante sua comparação para um sentimento bem fácil de saber qual é até... Então me diga algo: quem seria essa pessoa no barco? – Perguntou, olhando sugestivo e sabendo exatamente a resposta que provavelmente não ouviria da boca do quarterback.

— Não te interessa!

— Que cruel! – Kris fingiu estar chateado. – Já que é assim, não te direi o que está sentindo.

—Não, espera me diz o que é, por favor. – Sehun segurou a mão do capitão que já estava de pé.

— Vou te dizer uma coisa... – Kris começou, abaixando-se e segurando com ambas as mãos o rosto do quarterback que o olhava seriamente. – Descubra sozinho, já está quase alcançando a resposta, só precisa deixar de ser burro e lerdo. - Sorriu para Sehun e deu uma piscada, levantando-se e andando para longe e deixando um Sehun indignado para trás.

🏈

Todos acordaram cedo no último dia no acampamento de treino. Iriam embora no final da tarde, já que desfrutariam uma bela manhã limpando toda a casa. Obviamente reclamações foram recebidas e pelo menos dois dos capitães tentava dialogar com os rapazes explicando o motivo, enquanto o terceiro estava deitado no sofá comendo algum tipo estranho de salgadinho. Separaram-se em seis grupos, cada um cuidando dos respectivos cômodos da casa e por último todos se juntariam para ajeitar o gramado do campo. Os cômodos com maior dificuldade na limpeza foram obviamente os dois quartos e o banheiro. Era como se tivessem se tornado passagens para o inferno, tamanha imundice, caos e destruição.

O grupo designado para a limpeza da sala de musculação era composto por Suho, Kris, Sehun, Jongin, Chen, Baekhyun e Kyungsoo. Estavam todos limpando os aparelhos de ginásticas, as bolas, os pesos, o chão quando alguém gritou as seguintes palavras:

— QUEM FOI? – Suho gritou – urrou – parado a frente do espelho.

— Quem foi o que? – Kris perguntou, olhando para o companheiro. – Eita...

— Quem quebrou essa merda? – A voz de Suho estava nitidamente irritada, porém controlada.

Baekhyun que limpava um dos pesinhos olhou para o capitão e lentamente sentiu seu rosto esquentar e por pouco não deixou que o peso caísse estrondosamente no chão. Abaixou a cabeça e voltou a limpá-lo, tentando ignorar todos a sua volta. Tinha certeza que o trinco havia sido causado quando Sehun o empurrou bruscamente contra o espelho, mas não podia simplesmente assumir a responsabilidade.

— Hm... Isso vai pesar em nossos bolsos parece. – O quarterback comentou casualmente, como se fosse algo extremamente normal.

O wide-receiver levantou os olhos e observou o moreno se aproximar da parede espelhada, levantando sua mão e tocando na região trincada. Por meio do espelho, Sehun olhou para a imagem projetada de Baekhyun, sendo correspondido. Lentamente levantou sua mão livre e tocou seus lábios com o indicador, sorrindo de canto, como se pedisse segredo ao wide-receiver que não conseguiu conter o sorriso que queria tomar seus lábios.

— Do que está rindo? – Kyungsoo perguntou. Estava sentado ao lado de Baekhyun ajudando-o a limpar os pesos.

— Nada. Só lembrei algo. – Respondeu, ainda rindo.

— O quê? – Kyungsoo indagou, ainda curioso com o motivo da risada.

Baekhyun voltou a olhar para a imagem de Sehun no espelho, também sendo correspondido juntamente com um sorriso cúmplice.

— É segredo.

Estavam todos parados na sala carregando suas próprias malas e olhando ao redor, numa espécie de adoração pelo lugar lindamente limpo e numa despedida silenciosa. Por mais que tivesse sido um acampamento de treino carrasco, todos ali haviam passado bons momentos uns com os outros. Puderam compartilhar risadas, algumas discussões babacas, brincadeiras, todos puderam se unir mais e por meio das dificuldades nos treinos, se ajudavam e se apoiavam uns aos outros. Memórias preciosas haviam sido criadas e nas paredes daquela casa, no gramado do campo, na terra da montanha, na areia da praia e principalmente na mente de todos estavam gravadas.

Mas para dois membros daquele time, as coisas haviam se tornado mais importantes e mais profundas. Memórias haviam sido criadas, sentimentos haviam sido descobertos. Para um, algo a mais fora esclarecido, para outro algo incontrolável crescia dentro de si e não seria naquele acampamento que compreenderia. Em um futuro próximo tinha a sensação de que logo encontraria sua resposta, mas ainda tinha medo de encontrá-la.

Todos pegaram as bolsas e saíram da casa, parando a frente e agradecendo ao dono pela estadia e se desculparam por qualquer problema que pudessem ter causado. Estavam caminhando para o ponto de ônibus quando ouviram o celular de alguém tocar e ser rapidamente atendido.

— Alô? – Sehun atendeu, parando e ficando para trás, mas logo alguns de seus amigos pararam e ficaram esperando-o. – Oi, mãe. Estamos voltando agora. – Respondeu a provável pergunta. – O que? Ah... Sim é amanhã o jogo. Sim, de noite. – Alguns minutos de silêncio e logo um sorriso contente tomou os lábios do quarterback. – É sério? Vão mesmo? O que mais disseram? – A voz do camisa 94 estava incrivelmente animada, o que despertava maior curiosidade em todos. – Já está tudo certo, mesmo? Não posso acreditar nisso... É claro que estou feliz, é o meu sonho! Obrigado, mãe... Eu também... Até! – E desligou.

— O que era? – Chanyeol indagou, caminhando até o amigo.

— Algo realmente incrível! Vocês logo vão saber.

— Deixa de ser chato! – Kyungsoo resmungou. – Conta logo.

— É segredo! – Respondeu rindo, fazendo com que Kyungsoo levantasse as sobrancelhas sentindo um estranho déjà vu com aquela frase.

Baekhyun estava a alguns metros, ouvindo discretamente a conversa e por algum estranho motivo sentiu um desconforto com todo o mistério que Sehun estava fazendo. Não sabia explicar o porquê, mas tinha um pressentimento de que algo iria acontecer logo. Voltaram a andar e se juntar com o restante dos rapazes, logo todos subiram para o ônibus e pegaram a estrada de volta para casa e rumo a mais uma vitória.

🏈

Como sempre só se fazia presente o som de portas de armários batendo, roupas sendo sacudidas e vez ou outra alguns tapas desferidos nos próprios músculos para se aquecerem. O clima no vestiário dos Wild Wolves era de pura concentração. Baekhyun estava sentado em um dos bancos, já devidamente vestido e com seu capacete sobre o colo. Mesmo sabendo que estava no banco, ainda se sentia extremamente nervoso. Como sempre suas mãos estavam tremendo, assim como suas pernas e o suor frio já se fazia presente. Estava se sentindo patético, como se todo o treinamento que havia feito fosse em vão.

 _"Você precisa se acalmar, Baekhyun. É esse seu maior problema... Tenha calma! Respire fundo e lentamente."_ – Falava em pensamento para si mesmo.

Deixou que as mãos, que até o momento estavam tensas apertando os joelhos, caíssem relaxadas sobre o banco, ao lado de suas coxas. Pendeu a cabeça para trás, sentindo tocar a parede e respirou profunda e lentamente, soltando o ar e aos poucos sentindo seu corpo relaxar. Fechou os olhos e tentou se imaginar sentado na areia da praia, como naquela semana, observando o mar. Lentamente os músculos que sentia estarem tensos foram relaxando, assim a tremedeira que sentia pelo corpo foi acalmando.

— Ei, o que Baekhyun está fazendo? – Jongin perguntou para Chen. Ambos estavam alguns metros de distância, terminando de se aprontar e observavam o wide-receiver.

— Não sei, acha melhor o chamarmos? – Chen indagou.

— Deixem ele. – Sehun entrou na conversa. – Ele está conseguindo se acalmar sozinho.

— Ah, tudo bem então. – Chen concordou, botando o capacete e saindo do vestiário junto com os outros.

Suho fora quem calmamente tirara Baekhyun de sua concentração ao chamá-lo docemente, com um delicado toque no ombro do wide-receiver. O moreno se levantou e caminhou para o campo sendo acompanhado pelo capitão. Assim que ouviu os gritos da torcida sentiu um pouco do nervosismo retornar, mas nada comparado a primeira vez. Mesmo nervoso e ansioso, de algum modo em algum lugar dentro de si sentia-se ligeiramente relaxado.

Caminhou para o banco e sentou-se, colocando o capacete sobre o colo e observando alguns dos jogadores do time adversário. Era um time mediano, não tão forte como os Vorpal Swords. Voltou sua atenção para o próprio time, notando a roda que se formara pelos jogadores titulares que recebiam instruções para o jogo. Ouviu o grito de seus companheiros e sorriu, sentia que tudo daria certo. Então uma sombra surgiu a sua frente, um camisa 64 sorria para si por debaixo do grande capacete; o grandão levantou uma mão, estava fechada em punho e posicionou a frente do wide-receiver.

— Vamos ganhar, confie em nós! – Chanyeol disse animado.

— Eu confio. – Baekhyun respondeu sorrindo, levantando a própria mão e batendo contra a de Chanyeol. – Vai lá e me traga a passagem para o próximo jogo.

— Com certeza!

Dizendo isso o center correu para o campo, juntando-se aos seus companheiros. Ainda observando-o, Baekhyun deixou que seus olhos buscassem outro alguém, encontrando-o parado no campo e pensou por alguns minutos que Sehun estava olhando diretamente para si. Viu o quarterback levantar uma das mãos, apenas quatro de seus dedos levantados, em seguida esticou-os na direção de Baekhyun. O wide-receiver ficou encarando o camisa 94, uma vez mais sentindo algo dentro de si, novamente um sentimento de que Sehun podia vê-lo como mais do que um simples brinquedinho, do que um cachorrinho.

Finalmente se dera o início de jogo. De down em down os Wild Wolves avançavam, o treinamento se fazendo realmente presente na melhora de todos. Os lançamentos de Sehun estavam absurdamente melhores, eram fortes, velozes e ao mesmo tempo tinham um ar elegante. Baekhyun a cada ponto a favor se levantava e comemorava como se tivesse feito parte da jogada. Depois de um bom tempo o apito final finalmente soou, concretizando a vitória esmagadora dos Wild Wolves.

Os rapazes se abraçavam no meio do campo, sendo quase soterrados pelos garotos do banco que correram para se juntarem a comemoração. Baekhyun estava no meio de todos, rindo e os parabenizando, mas seus olhos afiados buscavam uma única pessoa, encontrando-a caminhando para a lateral do campo, se aproximando de dois homens e apertando-lhe as mãos com um sorriso extremamente animado nos lábios. Ficou observando-os, se perguntando quem eram o que disseram que deixaram o quarterback tão animado. Será que tinham ligação com o telefonema que Sehun recebera de sua mãe?

— Baekhyun! – Foi chamado por Chanyeol que jogara seu braço por sobre o ombro do wide-receiver e o puxava, obrigando-o a caminhar. – Vamos pro vestiário, os capitães têm algo a nos dizer.

Então todos caminharam contentes, gritando e fazendo brincadeiras. Logo que alcançaram o cômodo, cada um caminhou para seu próprio armário e começou a se trocar, alguns iam para as duchas tomar um banho rápido para tirar o suor. Baekhyun ficou sentado no banco, ainda vestindo seu uniforme e pensando em diversas coisas. Ainda tinha a sensação de que algo iria acontecer.

— Ei, seus grandes bostas! – Sehun chamou atenção de todos assim que entrou no vestiário, parando e encarando a todos. – Tenho algumas coisas a dizer pra vocês, prestem atenção.

— O que é Sehun? – Minseok reclamou.

— Quero ir pra casa dormir! – Tao acompanhou a reclamação.

— Calem a boca, novatos! – Sehun estranhamente estava rindo demais naquela noite. – É algo sério.

— Fala logo! – Kyungsoo disse, ligeiramente carrancudo.

— Ok. Antes de tudo eu quero parabenizá-los pelo jogo de hoje, vocês foram realmente ótimos e estou extremamente contente com a evolução de todos. Vocês são incríveis, lembrem-se sempre disso! – Começou, despertando uma curiosidade anormal em todos já que raramente o quarterback os elogiava após um jogo, sempre deixava para Suho ou Kris. – Eu realmente fico feliz de ter tido a chance de jogar com todos vocês, de ter ajudado a vencer importantes jogos, de ter conhecido todos.

— Ei, Sehun... Isso parece uma despedida. – Chanyeol comentou rindo, recebendo um sorriso estranho de Sehun.

— Dois caras de um time dos Estados Unidos vieram em nosso último jogo e no de hoje... – O quarterback voltou a falar dessa vez mais receoso. – Eles viram nosso jogo e me chamaram para treinar por um tempo com eles. – Finalizou.

— Ei cara, isso é ótimo! – Kris caminhou para próximo ao quarterback, batendo de leve em seu braço.

— Esse sempre foi seu sonho! – Chanyeol observou, sorrindo de forma amável para o amigo. Sabia que Sehun sempre sonhara em ir para os Estados Unidos e jogar em algum time da NFL.

— Sim... – Respondeu, sorrindo contente.

— Eles querem que você vá quando? – Suho indagou.

Estranhamente Sehun não respondeu na hora. Um silêncio intrigante tomou o vestiário, deixando todos curiosos. Nesse momento Baekhyun finalmente entendeu o porque de sua sensação de que algo iria acontecer. Levantou-se repentinamente e ficou encarando o quarterback, esperando a resposta que tinha medo de ouvir.

— Esse foi nosso último jogo juntos. Estou indo para a América um dia antes do próximo jogo.


	11. Décimo Primeiro Down

Era clichê.

Era incrivelmente comum o modo como Baekhyun descreveria como se sentiu ao ouvir aquelas últimas palavras: tinha a sensação de que o chão sob seus pés havia sumido, que todo o som a sua volta tinha desaparecido, apenas em sua mente continuava a ecoar a última fala do quarterback. Todos no vestiário estavam silenciosos, apenas continuavam a olhar para Sehun como se aguardassem a risada debochada do moreno, como se explicasse que estava mentindo. Mas ela não vinha. O camisa 94 continuava sério, não tinha intenção de falar qualquer coisa a mais até que alguém o fizesse primeiro.

– Nosso último jogo? – Chanyeol repetiu, sua voz estava baixa.

– Sim.

– Você simplesmente vai embora? – Jongin perguntou um décimo mais alto.

– Não diga isso dessa forma, Jongin. – Suho pediu calmamente.

– É a minha única chance. – Sehun respondeu simplista.

– O próximo o jogo, se ganhássemos, nos qualificaria para o nacional. – Yixing, que sempre se mantinha calado em qualquer situação, comentou num timbre triste.

– Vocês ganharão! – Sehun ditou convencido.

– Não teremos você. – Luhan se pronunciou.

– Ter ou não ter, isso não faz diferença. Vocês são incríveis, podem ganhar de qualquer um, não precisam de mim.

– Queremos ganhar com você. – Kris disse se aproximando mais de Sehun.

– Que cruéis, vocês estão falando de um jeito como se não quisessem que eu vá...

– Não é isso! – Chanyeol o interrompeu. – Estamos felizes por você, sempre foi seu sonho... É só que é tão de repente. Por que tão cedo? Digo, eles o esperariam certo?! Seria bom para eles levar o garoto que conseguiu ir para o nacional, não? Então por que tão de repente?

– Eu... – Nesse momento Sehun olhou rapidamente para Baekhyun, notando que o wide-receiver o encarava com olhos estranhos. Parecia triste? Só de observá-lo por alguns segundos o quarterback sentiu novamente aquele aperto dentro de si, fazendo-o voltar a entender o motivo de ter aceitado a oferta. – Droga, isso me assusta. – Sussurrou para si mesmo, sendo entendido apenas por Chanyeol, que rapidamente compreendeu o que realmente assustava o amigo.

– Me responde, Sehun. – O center pediu com a voz mais firme.

– Não quero perder essa chance. – Respondeu incerto, percebendo que Chanyeol o havia compreendido.

– Mas vai perder outra. – Dizendo isso o camisa 64 deixou o vestiário.

– O que ele tá falando? – Chen perguntou, estranhando a atitude do center.

– Vai saber. – Sehun respondeu vago.

O quarterback caminhou lentamente até uma das cabines para tomar uma ducha. Retirou seu uniforme e o jogou no chão, entrando e sentindo a água gelada. Encostou-se contra a parede e ficou recebendo a água contra seu rosto, ouvindo os rapazes aos poucos voltarem a conversar normalmente. Pensava na última frase que Chanyeol dissera. De algum modo sabia o que ele queria dizer, mas tinha medo de aceitar que era verdade. No fundo o camisa 94 dos Wild Wolves sabia que era um covarde e que só estava fugindo.

Baekhyun continuava parado, agora olhava para a porta da cabine em que Sehun se encontrava. Respirando fundo o wide-receiver pegou sua bolsa em seu armário e deixou o vestiário, queria ir para casa, queria pensar no silêncio de seu quarto. Na realidade, queria ter um momento de crise existencial sofrendo sozinho que os adolescentes normalmente têm. Caminhava preguiçosamente até a estação, sem se importar de estar chamando demasiada atenção por ainda estar com seu uniforme. Sentou-se em um dos bancos e ficou esperando o metrô chegar, olhou rapidamente para o relógio e constatou que dera sorte já que aquele seria o último que o levaria para a estação próxima a sua casa. Logo embarcou e esperou alguns bons minutos até chegar a seu destino. Pensou em voltar para casa, mas ao passar em frente a um pequeno parque mudou de ideia. A passos lentos rumou até um pequeno balanço e se sentou ali, chutando a areia para longe. Nem notara quando alguém sentara ao seu lado no outro balanço.

– O que faz aqui, sentado nesse clima de depressão? – A voz de sua mãe se fez presente, assustando o wide-receivee que deu um pulinho ridículo.

– Você me assustou, caramba! – Resmungou.

– Caramba digo eu. Está com essa cara de bunda, esse uniforme ridículo e chutando areia longe. O que os vizinhos vão pensar?

– Te falta delicadeza, sabia? – Baekhyun comentou indignado.

– E te falta saber disfarçar quando algo está o incomodando. – Respondeu simplista.

– Tsc, como sabia que eu estava aqui?

– Sou sua mãe, moleque. Tenho sensor natural para te achar. – A Sra. Byun respondeu, impulsionando seus pés contra o chão e começando a balançar.

– Você me dá medo.

– Obrigada! – Agradeceu sorrindo como se fosse um elogio. – Agora pode ir dizendo o que aconteceu.

– Nada.

– _BÉÉH._ – A mulher gritou, imitando uma espécie de alarme e assustando novamente o filho. – Resposta errada. Eu te conheço melhor do que qualquer um. Sei que quando algo o entristece você vem aqui e fica chutando areia. Faz isso desde que tinha 6 anos, sabia? Então... Tem relação com _aquela_ pessoa? 

– Essa atmosfera está me fazendo sentir como se fosse uma menininha, por favor, pare.

– Oh, sempre quis ter uma filha! – A Sra. Byun comentou sonhadora. – Não seja tão ávido em ficar apontando estereótipos descabidos. Meninos também têm direito de ter momentos sensíveis e sofrer por alguma paixão.

– Valeu. – Baekhyun agradeceu ironicamente.

– Mas não o trocaria por nada. Agora vai, deixa de frescurinha e diga o que está te deixando assim com essa carinha depressiva... Que mal faz conversar um pouco?!

– Ele vai embora. – Respondeu simplesmente, ficando em silêncio e sendo imitado por sua mãe que esperava pacientemente o filho continuar por conta própria. – E mesmo que isso não importe nenhum pouco para ele... Não quero que vá.

– Por que não diz isso a ele?

– Não é tão simples. – Retrucou com a voz falha. – É o sonho dele no fim de tudo... Eu só queria poder jogar com ele.

– E ficar com ele. – Sua mãe completou, sorrindo feliz por estar conseguindo fazer seu filho se abrir sem medo.

– Isso é impossível. – Riu. – Totalmente não correspondido!

– Você já tentou?

– Tenho medo. – Confessou.

– Amar é assustador mesmo... – A Sra. Byun comentou pensativa, sorrindo logo em seguida. – Seu pai e eu tínhamos uma relação engraçada, já te contei? Eu dizia odiar ele e ele dizia querer me conhecer melhor. No fim ele também foi embora por um ano e foi quando me dei conta de que estava apaixonada por ele desde o princípio. Sabe o que fiz?

– O quê?

– Comprei um buquê, peguei o primeiro trem do dia para a cidade dele, fui a casa dele e esperei sentada do lado de fora... Ele chegou só de noite. Fiquei com tanta raiva que comecei a bater nele com as flores e no meio da minha choradeira acabei dizendo que o amava.

– Mãe... Você é estranha, alguém já disse isso? – Baekhyun estava surpreso demais com a história de seus pais. Agora entendia o porque de seu velho ser sempre mais quieto e na dele e sua mãe ser daquele jeito, era coisa antiga.

– Seu pai. – Respondeu rindo. – Mas você entende o que quero dizer? – Perguntou séria e recebendo como resposta um acenar negativo do filho. – Se não arriscar, jamais saberá o que poderia ter acontecido. Eu tive que perder seu pai para finalmente agir como meus sentimentos queriam... Então arrisque antes dele partir.

Baekhyun ficou um tempo olhando para o rosto delicado de sua mãe, sorrindo ao entender o motivo de seu pai ter aceitado casar com uma estranha como ela. Talvez em sua vida jamais conhecesse alguém tão sincera e espontânea.

– Você não se importa de... Sabe? Seu filho estar apaixonado por outro cara? – Perguntou sem graça.

– Amor é amor e não há distinção. Você é meu filho e o aceitaria mesmo que fosse apaixonado por um elefante.

– Você é tão extrema. – Resmungou rindo e sendo acompanhado por sua mãe.

Já sabia o que deveria fazer. Arriscar.

Naquele dia Baekhyun estava extremamente nervoso e não fazia ideia o que o professor de biologia estava falando. Ficou ensaiando a noite toda como iria conversar com o quarterback e cada vez se sentia ainda mais nervoso como se a qualquer momento fosse entrar em campo e jogar. Ia ter um colapso rapidamente se continuasse daquele jeito.

Ao ouvir o sinal que indicava o final da aula, o wide-receiver quase saltou da cadeira e junto seu coração provavelmente saiu por sua boca e grudou no teto. Era finalmente o intervalo e hora de tentar arriscar alguma coisa. Saiu apressadamente de sua sala e procurou seu alvo em todos os corredores do primeiro andar, depois no segundo e encontrando apenas alguns de seus amigos sem a presença do quarterback. Então subiu para o terceiro encontrando somente Kris e Suho como únicos terceiros-anistas de seu conhecimento, mas nem sinal do camisa 94.

Talvez fosse melhor tentar na saída. Desistindo de sua busca, o wide-receiver decidiu passar o restante de seu intervalo no telhado. Enquanto subia as escadas, ria pensando o quanto estava parecendo uma cena daqueles mangás que garotas liam, como eram o nome mesmo? Lembrava shoyu... Sho... Shoujo! Isso. Shoujo, só faltava abrir a porta e bater um vento bagunçando seus cabelos.

Começou a rir mais quando isso _realmente_ aconteceu, passou as mãos por seus fios tentando ajeitá-los ligeiramente e voltou a pensar que agora só faltava aquelas florzinha rosinha voar na sua frente, mas, por sorte do destino, não existia aquele tipo de árvore por perto. Caminhou para perto da grade na lateral do prédio, debruçando-se sobre o metal e ainda sentindo o vento em seu rosto.

 _"Ok, descartado as folhinhas voando... Só faltaria agora o cara que estou procurando surgir atrás de mim."_ – Pensou ironicamente e rindo com a situação. – _"Devo estar na merda mesmo para pensar essas coisas."_

– Realmente... É bem estranho ver alguém rindo sozinho. – Ouviu a voz de Sehun atrás de si.

– Isso é sério?! – Sussurrou para si mesmo, olhando para os céus. – Qual é... Cadê o elemento surpresa?! – Continuou surrando, por fim virou-se e viu Sehun sentado encostado a parede na lateral da porta de saída. – Não sabia que estava ai.

– Surpresa. – Disse rindo e abrindo os braços. – O que faz aqui?

– N-Nada, só respirando um pouco de ar. – Respondeu, voltando a se sentir nervoso. – E você?

– Meu último dia aproveitando esse telhado.

Baekhyun naquele instante ficou sem saber o que falar, tudo que estivera ensaiando simplesmente sumiu de sua mente, estava tudo nublado. Viu então o quarterback se levantar e caminhar em sua direção, parando ao seu lado e se apoiando contra a grade.

– Você realmente vai? – Perguntou, notando que sua voz saiu baixa e rouca demais.

Estranhamente a resposta de Sehun demorou a vir. Depois de alguns bons minutos:

– Sim.

– Entendo. – O wide-receiver sentia sua boca ressecar, não sabia se devia ou não continuar e falar o que desejava. – Não vá. – Disse por fim.

– B-Byun... – Sehun começou, gaguejando devido a surpresa que sentia com o pedido repentino e tão cheio de seriedade.

– Me deixa terminar. – Pediu, virando-se para o quarterback e encarando-o nos olhos, pela primeira vez deixando que tudo que estivera guardando dentro de si transbordasse. – Eu sei o quão egoísta é da minha parte pedir isso, mas, por favor, não vá.

Sehun olhava para Baekhyun tentando entender o que se passava com o wide-receiver para pedir repentinamente tal coisa, mesmo que tentasse desviar seus próprios olhos era aprisionado pelos alheios que pareciam clamar por sua atenção. Baekhyun então soltou um suspiro prolongado, como se juntasse coragem para dizer:

– Você disse que ia me ensinar a fazer um touchdown, não é? – Sua voz estava ligeiramente mais elevada. – Eu ainda não fiz um... – O wide-receiver estava com suas mãos fechadas em punho, apertando os dedos contra sua palma. – Você é o único que pode me guiar para fazer... Você é o único que eu quero que me ensine quantas vezes forem necessárias.

O quarterback estava com os lábios entreabertos, sem saber o que realmente responder. A verdade é que as palavras de Baekhyun pareciam soar com outro sentido, um sentido que fazia com que seu coração acelerasse e sentisse vontade de gritar. Era quase como sufocar. Quando tomou fôlego para dizer algo o sinal que indicava o fim do intervalo soou alto e incômodo. Sehun fechou a boca e mordeu os próprios lábios, se impedindo de dizer qualquer coisa. Como sempre, levou uma de suas mãos até a nuca, coçando a região e desviando os olhos do wide-receiver, por fim dizendo:

– É melhor descermos. Algum professor já deve ter entrado... Até. – Dizendo isso o quarterback deixou Baekhyun para trás, rumando apressado para a saída e seguindo seu caminho de volta para sua sala.

O camisa 04 permaneceu onde estava, olhando para a saída como se ainda pudesse ver o moreno passando pela porta. Aos poucos parecia que sua visão estava levemente turva, causando uma risada soprada de Baekhyun que logo sentiu algo escorrendo por sua bochecha. Então aquela era a resposta de Sehun.

– Ah... Que patético Byun Baekhyun. Chorando que nem um babaca sentimental! – Disse rindo e se sentando no chão, encostando-se a grade. – Merda, Sehun... Você prometeu, não se lembra? Você prometeu que me faria chorar por outro motivo que não a dor... E merda, agora ta doendo demais, seu filho da puta.

Sehun desceu apressadamente as escadas e correu pelo corredor, trombando em alguns alunos e sem se importar em pedir desculpas. Naquele momento não tinha cabeça para nada, queria só, como sempre, fugir. Quando se deu conta estava na arquibancada em frente ao grande gramado. Respirou fundo e sentou-se, apoiando a cabeça sobre as mãos e agarrando-se aos próprios cabelos.

Sentia-se cada vez mais agitado e a cada segundo a imagem e a voz de Baekhyun continuavam a dominar completamente seus pensamentos. Dessa vez sentia todo seu corpo reagir ao menor, principalmente seu coração. De algum modo surpreendente, se considerada a lerdeza de Sehun, ele sabia exatamente o que aquelas palavras do wide-receiver significavam, estavam camufladas, mas o olhar do camisa 04 as revelava. Devia ser, como sempre, deixar seu brinquedinho e procurar outro, mas pela primeira vez não o conseguia.

E como um choque, Sehun viu-se pensando que talvez finalmente tivesse entendido o tipo de sentimento que tinha por Baekhyun. E por isso fugiria.

Baekhyun estava deitado em sua cama, olhava para o teto e contava os pequenos riscos de rachadura. Era interessante observá-las. Parecia ser algo indestrutível, por mais que houvesse tantas e se cruzassem, ainda assim o teto não ruía, permanecia intacto. Virou o rosto e viu à hora no relógio eletrônico. Era uma sexta-feira às 17h30. Aquele dia não fora na escola, o passou apenas deitado em seu quarto olhando para o teto. Era o dia anterior da partida que classificaria os Wild Wolves para irem ao nacional. Era o dia da partida de Sehun.

Muito distante da casa do wide-receivee estava o aeroporto internacional. Faltavam alguns minutos para a chamada do vôo de Sehun. Este estava em pé à frente de sua mãe que continuava a checar se tudo estava correto com o filho, espalhando beijos por seu rosto e o abraçando fortemente, sendo imitada pelo marido. Um pouco atrás estava Chanyeol, continuava a observar a família se despedir, esperando a sua vez. Finalmente o amigo se livrou dos pais e caminhou a sua direção.

– Então é isso... – Disse sorrindo fracamente.

– É o seu sonho desde sempre, não? – Chanyeol o lembrou, sorrindo e segurando firmemente um dos ombros do quarterback. – Mas é o que você realmente quer agora? – Indagou seriamente.

– O que quer dizer? – Sehun riu nervosamente. – É claro que é. – Respondeu mordendo os lábios.

– Te conheço há tempo demais para saber exatamente quando está mentindo. – Comentou. – Você vai fugir de novo?

– Não estou fugindo. – Sehun respondeu com a voz trêmula.

– Você é covarde quando se trata de encarar seus próprios sentimentos. Desde aquela vez... – Chanyeol cuspia todas as palavras para cima de Sehun, como se estivesse as prendendo por tempo demais. – Brincando com todos, mas sempre fugindo quando poderia se tornar perigoso demais, não é?

– Cala a boca.

– Mas agora você não conseguiu, não é? Você não conseguiu deixá-lo completamente e por isso vai fugir pra longe porque tem medo de amar alguém de novo. – Chanyeol continuava a dizer tudo que pensava, sem se importar de estar irritando o amigo ou estarem sendo observados pelos pais do quarterback que entendiam parcialmente a conversa. – Vai fugir mesmo depois de saber que ele te ama.

– O-O quê? – Sehun gaguejou, não entendendo o que o center queria dizer.

– Eu ouvi tudo que ele disse pra você no telhado... – Chanyeol respondeu rindo desgostoso. – Ele estava te dizendo tudo nas entrelinhas, mas você como sempre preferiu fechar os olhos e fugir.

– Chanyeol, chega. – Sehun pediu com a voz baixa, não queria ouvir tudo aquilo que já sabia, era doloroso demais ouvir a verdade.

– Então vai! – Chanyeol falou em um timbre mais elevado. – Você é jovem, teria mais outras várias chances, mas com ele... Essa foi a única que você teve de poder ficar com quem ama. – Pensou em parar por ali com tudo que dizia, mas continuou: – Eu não fiz nada porque eu pensei em você, mas você está o deixando livre... Não vou mais me segurar.

Dizendo isso Chanyeol se virou e andou alguns passos, parando em seguida e virando-se parcialmente para encarar a Sehun.

– Posso fazer ele te esquecer.


	12. Touchdown

Baekhyun desceu as escadas preguiçosamente ao ouvir sua mãe gritar seu nome e dizer que tinha visitas. Não sentia vontade de ver ninguém e estava extremamente confortável em sua observação das rachaduras do teto, já devia ter contado umas cinquenta e nove. Como um bom adolescente folgado, o wide-receiver nem se deu o trabalho de se arrumar um pouco, estava completamente descabelado, todo amassado, uma parte da barra da blusa enfiada dentro da bermuda e descalço. Quando finalmente alcançou a entrada de sua casa encontrou sua mãe parada a porta conversando animada com ninguém mais, ninguém menos que o camisa 61 dos Wild Wolves, Park Chanyeol.

– Yo! – Cumprimentou levantando uma das mãos e acenando brevemente, em seguida coçando a cabeça e bocejando ruidosamente.

– Ai que nojo! – A Sra. Byun reclamou olhando o filho de cima a baixo.

– To em casa, mulher, dá um tempo. – Baekhyun reclamou. – O que faz aqui, Chanyeol? Que surpresa. – Passou por sua mãe que resmungou algo para o filho e se despediu do center com sorrisos, logo se afastando.

– Algo me dizia que certo camisa 04 estaria trancafiado no quarto sem nada para fazer, então... Pensei que seria interessante sequestrar ele. – Respondeu com um ar tão brincalhão que fez com que Baekhyun se sentisse mais animado.

– Oh... Acho que acertou na parte do camisa 04 estar trancafiado no quarto sem fazer nada, mas não tenho tanta certeza de que ele se deixaria ser sequestrado. – Entrou na brincadeira do center.

– Será?! Bom... Então terei que apelar para a força. – Dizendo isso Chanyeol segurou uma das mãos do wide-receiver e entrou na casa. – Com licença, Sra. Byun, desculpe a invasão! – Falou em tom mais elevado recebendo uma resposta divertida da mulher. Sorriu animado para Baekhyun e continuou seguindo em frente, subindo as escadas e puxando o moreno. – Vamos ver... Qual das portas? – Perguntou virando-se para o outro rapaz.

– A terceira à direita. – Respondeu rindo, sendo guiado para dentro do próprio quarto e logo sendo solto e observando o center caminhar até seu armário, abrindo a porta e pegando uma blusa com uma estampa bem legal e uma calça jeans.

– O que acha dessa? – Indagou se aproximando do menor e esticando a blusa contra seu tronco, como se estivesse tentando visualizar no corpo do moreno. – Estilosa...

– Está falando sério? – Perguntou, achando extremamente engraçado as atitudes do camisa 61.

– Seríssimo! Vamos aproveitar essa noite antes do jogo, Sr. Byun. – Respondeu jogando as roupas sobre a cabeça do wide-receiver. Repentinamente se aproximou e aspirou o cheiro de Baekhyun na região de seu pescoço, deixando o moreno extremamente surpreso. Por sorte havia tomado um banho antes. – Cheirosinho já. Então só botar a roupa!

E com isso empurrou o camisa 04 para o banheiro, voltando e se sentando na cama para esperá-lo. Baekhyun ficou um tempo estático dentro do cômodo, estava surpreso demais com a aparição repentina do center naquele início de noite, mas estranhamente se sentia um pouco mais animado. Começou a se arrumar vestindo as roupas que Chanyeol havia escolhido. Era a melhor opção. Não ficaria que nem um ridículo sofrendo por um maldito amor não correspondido, principalmente depois de ter se declarado – ou era isso que achava que tinha feito – para o quarterback e praticamente implorado para que não partisse para os EUA. Iria cagar para tudo e acompanhar Chanyeol, foda-se todo o resto, não ficaria sofrendo por aquele idiota. Não mesmo!

Depois de alguns minutos Baekhyun saiu devidamente arrumado do banheiro, ainda mais cheiroso por ter borrifado um pouco de seu perfume que lhe dava uma sensação de ser o pegador alfa, fodedor do universo, o rei do parquinho. Deparou-se com Chanyeol sentado a sua cama e o observando com um olhar aprovador.

– Fatal. – Comentou divertido, recebendo como resposta um revirar de olhos.

– Mas espera... – Baekhyun de repente se deu conta de algo muito importante. – Amanhã temos jogo. – Constatou.

– Será só de noite. Podemos aproveitar hoje e bebermos até vazar pelo rabo e acordar amanhã duas horas antes do jogo que estará de boa. – Respondeu simplista.

– Prefiro não arriscar assim. – Baekhyun disse rindo. – Não quero enfrentar Kris nervoso e tentando curar minha ressaca.

– É verdade... – Chanyeol falou pensativo. – E ai?! Pronto?

– Sim, mas pra onde vamos?

– Casa do Chen. Sabe como esse cara é né? Sempre de fogo dando festas... Vamos? Já avisei sua mãe, tudo liberado para o principezinho dela.

– Vamos nessa!

A voz sempre ausente de emoção da mulher continuava a soar por todo o aeroporto anunciando todos os vôos do momento. _Vão para o portão de embarque dois, atenção senhores passageiros do voo sei lá que número, voo tal terá um atraso de uma vida, desculpem o transtorno._ Sehun já estava farto de ouvi-la e a cada segundo mandava a dona daquela voz a merda e que calasse a maldita boca.

Estava sentado no banco estofadinho e nada confortável do saguão de embarque. A sua frente estavam sentados os dois homens que o recrutaram e o acompanhariam na viagem. Ambos olhavam vidrados para a tela de seus celulares como se suas vidas dependessem disso. Mais uma coisa que irritava o jovem quarterback. Batia os pés freneticamente e nem se dera conta de que suas mãos apertavam fortemente a carne de suas coxas. Sehun não estava nervoso. Sehun estava com medo.

De voar?

De ir para outro país?

De ir para o outro lado do mundo?

Gostaria que fosse.

Sehun estava finalmente percebendo do que mais estava tendo medo naquele momento e isso o fazia sufocar. Sentia como se algo crescesse incontrolável dentro de si e se espremesse contra suas paredes internas, clamando por liberdade. Era algo tão imenso para suportar que estranhamente sentia vontade de chorar. Gritar. Correr. A voz de Chanyeol continuava a ecoar sem parar em sua mente. Tudo contribuía para intensificar o que sentia naquele momento.

**_"Já sentiu como se estivesse no meio do mar aberto, boiando na água e tentando nadar desesperadamente para encontrar terra firme, mas a maré é forte e cada vez que você pensa estar avançando, na verdade retrocede..."_ **

Sim. Sehun estava boiando e tentando nadar, mas aquela correnteza dentro de si continuava a puxá-lo de volta, não querendo deixá-lo avançar.

**_"Então surge um barco na sua frente e alguém estica a mão pra você."_ **

Sehun só queria que aquele barco surgisse a sua frente, queria que alguém esticasse a mão para si.

**_"Você quer segurar a mão dessa pessoa, quer ser salvo por ela, mas ao mesmo tempo sente medo porque não sabe quem é ou o que pode te acontecer depois que embarcar."_ **

Ele não se importava mais com quem poderia ser essa pessoa, queria apenas ser salvo, queria conhecer a calmaria de poder embarcar.

**_"É como ter muito medo do desconhecido, mas ao mesmo tempo querer desvendá-lo."_ **

Ainda tinha medo, mas tinha mais medo ainda de perder aquele barco, de perder aquela mão que estava a sua direção pronta para salvá-lo.

**_"Vai fugir mesmo depois de saber que ele te ama. Ele estava te dizendo tudo nas entrelinhas, mas você como sempre preferiu fechar os olhos e fugir!"_ **

Nas entrelinhas?

**_"Você disse que ia me ensinar a fazer um touchdown, não é? Você é o único que pode me guiar para fazer... Você é o único que eu quero que me ensine quantas vezes forem necessárias."_ **

Sehun deixou que um sorriso fraco ocupasse toda a extensão de seus lábios. Então era isso que ele realmente queria dizer? Mas era lerdo, burro quando se tratava de interpretação, como ele poderia perceber? Mentiras. Ele havia percebido!

**_"Não vá."_ **

E lá estava ele sentado na sala de embarque. Fugindo mais uma vez, perdendo sua chance. Uma tristeza absurda atingiu toda a essência de Sehun que tombou a cabeça para trás, encarando o teto e sentindo pela primeira vez em muito tempo seus olhos marejarem. Ia chorar? Por quê?

**_"Interessante sua comparação para um sentimento bem fácil de saber qual é."_ **

Aaah, merda! Agora ele entendia que sentimento era esse. Soltou uma risada soprada pensando o quão lerdo podia ser. Agora ele sabia. com toda a certeza, a resposta para aquela outra pergunta.

**_"Então me diga algo: quem seria essa pessoa no barco?"_ **

_Baekhyun._

Sehun ergueu novamente sua cabeça, olhando para os dois homens a sua frente e rindo de tamanha concentração de ambos para com seus aparelhos.

– Ei! – Chamou, fazendo assim que ambos finalmente erguessem seus olhos das telas dos celulares.

– Precisa de algo? – Um deles perguntou. Sehun dava graças a Deus que ambos eram fluentes em sua língua.

– Não, nada. – Respondeu vagamente. – Só estava pensando em algo. Vocês dois... Têm _algo_ importante em suas vidas? – Indagou, rindo internamente das caras confusas de ambos.

– Hm, depende a que se refere, meu rapaz. – O mais velho respondeu.

– Sabe, _algo_ que vocês têm um sentimento absurdo de monopólio, do tipo "quero que seja apenas meu", ou quando vocês, mesmo não querendo, acabam pensando sobre, quando vocês de algum modo se sentem vazios sem esse _algo._ Também quando se pegam pensando o quanto é confortável estar perto, tão confortável que seria capaz de deixar todas as suas defesas de lado e baixar totalmente a guarda. Essas sensações...

– Bem... Acho que sim. – O que usava óculos e mais novo, respondeu. – Por que pergunta? – Indagou curioso, tirando uma risadinha do quarterback.

– Sempre pensei e me esforcei para que esse _algo_ na minha vida fosse o futebol... Mas parece que eu me enganei.

– O que quer dizer? – O senhor grisalho perguntou confuso.

– Que estou abandonando esse _algo_ extremamente importante para ir atrás de um sonho que posso alcançar mais tarde. – Respondeu. – Merda! – Começou a rir sem parar, deixando os dois homens até assustados. – No começo sempre sonhamos estar onde estamos... Parece que estou vendo meu sonho de infância morrer, mas talvez não, certo?! Eu estou apenas adiando ele por um tempo, porque de algum modo sinto que posso alcançá-lo se esse _algo_ estiver comigo!

– Meu rapaz...

– Porra, eu sou jovem ainda! Eu tenho a merda de dezessete anos, se eu não fizesse alguma cagada na vida que seria estranho, certo?! E querem saber mais? Em algum lugar eu sempre procurei alguém como ele, alguém que me fizesse ficar tão feliz jogando como antes... E só agora eu percebi!

Os dois homens ficaram encarando, estarrecidos, o quarterback, sem entender absolutamente nada do que o moreno dizia. Repentinamente Sehun se levantou e levou ambas as mãos até a cintura.

– É isso! Eu vou deixar esse sonho pra mais tarde... Até porque eu sou foda pra caralho, vocês voltarão pra me buscar. Nesse momento tem algo mais importante do que o futebol e que está prestes a ser roubado pelo meu melhor filho da puta amigo. Sacanagem, não?! Esse palhaço sempre muito sincero, mas dessa vez vamos ter que brigar!

– E-Espere, meu rapaz. – Ambos os homens se levantaram chocados ao entender o que o garoto estava querendo dizer. – Você não vai?

– Não foi você que pediu para adiantarmos a viagem para o dia de hoje? – O mais novo perguntou quase desesperado.

– Sim, porque obviamente sou um otário cagão, mas acho que não mais, certo? – Então Sehun abriu os braços e falou em tom mais elevado: – Atenção senhores passageiros do voo 1490, com destino Nova Iorque, lamentamos muito, mas esse voo foi cancelado para o senhor Oh Fodão Sehun. – Então pegou a mochila do banco e jogou-a por sobre o ombro, andando enquanto ria e era observado por outros passageiros que o olhavam com curiosidade após o anuncio.

– E-Ei, Sehun, para onde está indo? – O senhor perguntou com a voz absurdamente desafinada.

– Desculpa, tiozão... Mas tenho que ensinar um carinha ai como se faz um verdadeiro touchdown!

Os dois homens ficaram estáticos observando o rapaz se afastar com um andar todo relaxado, parecia até estar dançando. Só acreditaram realmente nas palavras do adolescente quando o viram conversar com um dos seguranças para deixá-lo sair da sala de embarque sendo prontamente atendido e desaparecendo de vista.

– Esse rapaz... Eu gosto dele. – O mais velho se viu confessando com um sorrisinho.

– Ele é estranhamente carismático. – O outro continuou. – Gostei da atitude.

– Acho que teremos que voltar para buscá-lo...

A campainha tocava freneticamente e a Sra. Byun estava com as mãos cheias de espuma por estar lavando a louça que seu filho folgado havia deixado. Rapidamente a mulher desligou a torneira, secou as mãos e, em meio a infinitos xingamentos, caminhou para atender o desesperado que estava a porta de sua casa. Seus planos eram atender a porta e chutar o estômago do desocupado, mas logo foram para o ralo ao pousar seus olhos no rapaz ofegante.

– Mas, ora... Não é sempre que um rapaz tão lindo toca desesperadamente a minha campainha. Desculpe querido, mas sou casada e muita velha para você. – Foram as primeiras palavras da mulher. O garoto ficou por alguns segundos olhando as feições divertidas da senhora e repentinamente começou a rir da brincadeira desta.

– Poxa, Sra. Byun... Vim todo esperançoso. – Sehun entrou na brincadeira.

– E qual sua graça? – A mulher indagou achando ótimo o rapaz ser espirituoso.

– Oh Sehun, ao ser dispor, bela dama. – O quarterback fez uma reverência.

– Encantada. – Sra. Byun repetiu a reverência, mas como a fina dama que era. – É amigo de Baekhyun certo?

– Eu sou o cara que está completamente apaixonado pelo seu filho e não tem intenção de ser só amigo dele... Eita, falei. Nossa, estou nervoso.

Um silêncio tomou conta da entrada da casa por alguns instantes. A Sra. Byun olhava surpresa para o rapaz a sua frente e sem conseguir conter, explodiu em uma risada absurdamente sonora. O quarterback podia até ver as lágrimas surgindo nos olhinhos pequenos da mulher, e até respirou mais aliviado com aquela reação tão descontraída.

– Você é ele, não é? – A mulher tentou falar em meio às risadas. – O idiota supremo que Baekhyun tanto falou?

– Idiota supremo? – Sehun olhou confuso para a mulher e suspirou. – É provavelmente sou eu.

– Ai, ai... – Sra. Byun tentou acalmar a crise de riso. – Gostei de você garoto, agora entendo porque o idiota do meu filho se encantou. Você é todo cheio de charme.

– Ah... Obrigado. – Sehun respondeu num tom meio interrogativo e lembrando-se de tudo que os amigos de Baekhyun e o próprio falavam da senhora a sua frente e realmente eles tinham razão. Aquela mulher só podia ser maluca.

– Ai querido, demorou demais, a fila anda! Mais cedo um bonitão do sorriso grande passou aqui em casa e levou Baekhyun para uma festa na casa daquele bonitinho de sorriso de gato... Como é mesmo o nome? Acho que era Chen. – A Sra. Byun contou, bagunçando os cabelos do quarterback. – Acho melhor correr. – E piscou cúmplice.

– Valeu! – Sehun agradeceu a mulher surpreendendo-a com um beijo na bochecha, então correndo de volta para rua e virando-se repentinamente para gritar: – A senhora é a melhor sogra que eu podia querer!

E sumiu na escuridão da rua, deixando uma Sra. Byun toda sorrisos com o beijinho surpresa e batendo palminhas, torcendo pelo rapaz.

– Mas o outro também era bonitão... – Comentou pensativa, fechando a porta e indo se juntar ao marido que a esperava no quarto.

O som estava alto e Baekhyun se viu mentalmente reclamando de toda aquela zona. Pensou que se fosse se divertir com os amigos conseguiria ficar mais animado, mas se via pensando que o idiota supremo realmente fazia falta naquela festa. Estava sentado em um dos banquinhos estofados e coloridos, encostado a parede e com um copinho de refrigerante nas mãos. Odiava beber e não era por causa de homem que iria se afogar no álcool. Por causa de homem!! Como podia estar pensando em algo assim? Baekhyun nunca se imaginaria pensando nesse fato até algum tempo atrás. Na realidade o wide-receiver acreditava que até algum tempo era assexual. Não sentia tanta atração por mulheres, mas admitia que curtia os peitões, mas também não se sentia atraído por homens. Ou seja, assexual. Ele achava. Podia se interessar de modo romântico até, mas jamais fora capaz de desenvolver tais interessas para o quesito sexual. Não sentia qualquer vontade de transar.

Até Sehun surgir.

Totalmente perdido em pensamentos ligeiramente melancólicos, o wide-receiver nem ouviu os chamados de sua mais recente companhia.

– Tava longe, hein. – Chanyeol comentou rindo.

– Nah... Nem tanto. – Respondeu.

– Provavelmente posso adivinhar onde estava. – O center estava um pouco mais sério.

– Estava pensando sobre o jogo de amanhã. – Mentiu.

– Mentiroso. – Chanyeol cantarolou. – Ele não está mais aqui, Byun... – Falou reticente.

Baekhyun continuou em silêncio, brincando com o copo em sua mão.

– Ele foi embora e te deixou. – Chanyeol continuou.

– Eu sei.

– E não considerou mais nada. – O center continuava.

– Eu sei.

– No fim ele não confiou em você e pior que isso, traiu sua confiança. – Falou por fim.

– Eu sei, tá bom!! Sei de tudo, não tem que me lembrar! – Gritou, levantando-se repentinamente, deixando o copo cair no chão e espalhar o líquido. – Eu não ligo pra ele, eu não quero saber dele, foda-se ele. Fim!

Então Chanyeol se levantou também, ficando de frente a Baekhyun, aproximando-se cada vez mais até prensar o garoto contra a parede. A mesma posição que diversas vezes Sehun o encurralou. E não sentiu nada, tudo que queria era que o center se afastasse.

– Esquece ele. – Chanyeol sussurrou se aproximando um pouco mais. – Me deixa fazer você esquecê-lo.

Dizendo isso o center quebrou toda a distância que existia entre os dois e capturou repentinamente os lábios de Baekhyun. Tocou-os superficialmente, era delicado, mas totalmente diferente do toque de Sehun. Chanyeol tentou aprofundar o beijo, pedindo por passagem para poder desbravar aquela boca por completo, entretanto, havia apenas relutância. Baekhyun não lhe dava liberdade nenhuma. Então sentiu a mão do wide-receiver se interpor entre os dois rostos, tampando a boca do center e afastando-o. O camisa 61 olhou para o rosto de Baekhyun e viu somente o menor com os olhinhos arregalados.

– Ai meu Deus... – O wide-receiver começou, parecendo ter feito alguma descoberta. – Eu só sou gay pelo Sehun! 

Chanyeol continuou a encará-lo, se surpreendendo com a fala do menor, começou a rir logo em seguida e retirou a mão do moreno de sua boca. Continuou na mesma posição, sentindo todo seu corpo tremer com o riso.

– Jura?! – Indagou ironicamente.

– AH, MERDA! VOCÊ REALMENTE AGIU, SEU PALHAÇO! – A voz de Sehun cortou o momento, fazendo com que Chanyeol se afastasse rapidamente, sorrindo satisfeito. No _time_ perfeito, como sempre!

Baekhyun ficou parado contra a parede tentando digerir a imagem do quarterback mais a frente. Tinha certeza que não tinha bebido, não era possível estar tendo uma alucinação. Só podia ser o idiota supremo realmente parado ali olhando indignado de Chanyeol para ele, dele para Chanyeol.

– Ei. – Chanyeol chamou o amigo. – Demorou. – Completou, recebendo primeiramente um olhar confuso do quarterback, que logo se tornou compreensível.

– Não... Você não fez o que eu to pensando que você fez pra me obrigar a admitir e fazer o que eu fiz!

– Ah, eu fiz sim! – Respondeu rindo da cara do quarterback.

– Você é o que não presta aqui, sabia disso? – Sehun estava com o timbre indignado.

– Se eu não fizesse tudo isso você nunca admitiria, não é? Te conheço mais que você mesmo, idiota, só na pressão você cairia em si.

– Mas que sujeira! – O quarterback exclamou inconformado.

– Mas sabe se tivesse sido teimoso e não admitido... Eu provavelmente o roubaria de você. – Confessou, lançando uma piscadela para o melhor amigo que cerrou os punhos, sabia que ele estava falando a mais absoluta verdade, mas logo atenuou o aperto ao ver o sorriso contente e aliviado de Chanyeol. – Eu sabia que viria.

Parecia estar um momento muito belo entre amigos se não fosse por uma presença maligna tomando o local e alguém voasse repentinamente para cima de Chanyeol e lhe acertasse um soco certeiro na face, fazendo o rapaz desequilibrar e cair no chão olhando para seu agressor com um olhar chocado.

– POR QUE CARALHOS ME BATEU? – Gritou.

– Isso foi por ter me beijado do nada e por ter feito o que eu já entendi que você fez esse tempo todo. – Falou num tom elevadíssimo ignorando o restante dos membros do time que já tinham se aglomerado ali em volta, os mais próximos dos três envolvidos na confusão.

Repentinamente o wide-receiver mudou seu alvo e avançou para Sehun, desferindo o mesmo golpe que dera em Chanyeol. A diferença é que o quarterback conseguiu se equilibrar.

– E POR QUE EU APANHEI TAMBÉM? – Gritou indignado.

– E isso foi por ter decidido ir do nada para os Estados Unidos, por ser idiota, por ter transado comigo em malditos lugares públicos, por ter me marcado no ombro, CARALHO, AINDA DÓI! Também foi por ter sido realmente um babaca, por ter surgido aqui do nada E QUE DIABOS, NÃO DEVIA ESTAR NA MERDA DO AEROPORTO? – Baekhyun cuspia as palavras de uma forma quase selvagem, o que assustava a todos vendo o wide-receiver novamente muito irritado. – E principalmente por ter me ignorado quando me declarei. Olha, sinceramente, sabe o quanto foi difícil? Me senti um ridículo, você devia me pagar uma indenização por danos a minha saúde mental. Nossa... TO PUTO! – Finalizou por fim, respirando apressadamente.

– QUEM DEVIA TER INDENIZAÇÃO AQUI SOU EU QUE ESTOU SOFRENDO AGRESSÕES TODO O TEMPO. QUE ISSO, VIROU FESTA?! – Sehun agora estava igualmente exaltado.

– VOCÊ MERECE APANHAR PORQUE É UM OTÁRIO. BABACA!

– Eu desisto da merda de ir jogar nos Estados Unidos pra vir atrás de você e sou recebido assim... 

– Veio atrás de mim? – Baekhyun indagou surpreso, seu tom de voz mais controlado.

– É... Provavelmente... – Respondeu se sentindo ligeiramente desconcertado.

– Isso quer dizer que você gosta de mim?

– Talvez...

– Seja direto.

– Você também não foi nenhum pouco direto, sabia? – Sehun reclamou. – Como eu ia perceber? – Na verdade o quarterback tinha percebido, mas com sua covardia não quis acreditar e era orgulhoso demais para admiti-lo.

– Você está apaixonado por mim? – Baekhyun voltou a perguntar.

–... – Sehun olhou para todos os lados, menos para o menor. – Acho que sim.

– TRABALHO COM EXATIDÃO! É "SIM" OU "NÃO"! – Gritou irritado.

– Sim, porra. Eu to apaixonado por você! – Berrou em resposta. – Satisfeito? – E como resposta viu o sorriso mais lindo que Baekhyun poderia dar em toda sua vida.

– Muito!

– Tsc... – Sehun resmungou.

Foi pego de guarda baixa com o sorriso de Baekhyun e achou que pela primeira vez na vida devia ter ficado vermelho por vergonha e que suas pernas iriam traí-lo, porque as malditas estavam quase bambas. Não podia acreditar no que o wide-receiver havia-o transformado. Todas as suas defesas, a sua parede de ferro para se proteger contra esse sentimento que tanto tinha medo, o camisa 04 simplesmente havia destruído tudo e conseguido entrar naquele lugar que Sehun tanto queria deixar livre de qualquer intruso. Deu alguns passos na direção do menor e parou a frente dele, pegando delicadamente a mão de Baekhyun que o atingira e notando a vermelhidão por conta da força do golpe desferido.

– Achei que a parte romântica não ia chegar! – A voz de Chen se fez presente, fazendo com que Baekhyun e Sehun finalmente percebessem a pequena platéia ao redor.

– Achei que você deveria estar caçando alguém para se enroscar pelos cantos. – Sehun respondeu, sem desviar seus olhos de Baekhyun e deixando que um sorriso torto tomasse seus lábios.

– Eu te disse Sehun... – Suho comentou com um ar de satisfação.

– Cala a boca. – O quarterback respondeu rindo e lembrando-se da conversa em que o capitão do time de apoio dissera para tomar cuidado ou acabaria se apaixonando. E pensar que havia zombado do menor. Pior! Aconteceu exatamente o que Suho tinha dito. Estava completamente apaixonado! Não podia acreditar nisso.

– Hmm... Não seria agora que vocês dois deveriam ter aquele sexo louco e selvagem de reconciliação? – Chen voltou a se pronunciar, recebendo um revirar de olhos dos outros amigos.

Ao ouvir as palavras do camisa 21, Baekhyun não conseguiu evitar a vermelhidão que sentiu subir de seu pescoço até a pontinha mais elevada de algum fiozinho de cabelo. Não tinha vergonha de dizer que estava gostando de um cara, mas era algo realmente diferente quando a intimidade entre eles estava envolvida. E, obviamente, graças a Sehun todos ali deviam saber bastantes coisas, por isso a vergonha surreal tomou toda sua existência. Notando tudo isso, o quarterback não conseguiu evitar o sorrisão mais safado e contente tomando seus lábios. Caralho estava apaixonado demais por aquele baixinho!

– Ótima ideia, Chen! – Repentinamente o camisa 94 puxou o wide-receiver com uma de suas mãos, em seguida abaixando-se e levantando Baekhyun até encaixá-lo na região de seu ombro e envolve-lo na cintura com a mão do respectivo lado.

– E-EI! ME BOTA NO CHÃO! – Tentou em vão se remexer para ser solto.

Sehun ignorou as tentativas do menor e com certa dificuldade começou a andar, se afastando dos amigos e encaminhando-se para a saída, ouvindo as risadinhas dos amigos.

– Onde está me levando? – Baekhyun gritou ligeiramente desesperado.

– Para um lugar especial. – Respondeu baixo, em seguida juntou fôlego suficiente para gritar: – VAMOS FAZER AMOR ATÉ AMANHECER!

A última coisa que ouviram foram as risadas dos amigos. E ali, ainda sentado no chão e massageando a bochecha, Chanyeol ficou observando a saída com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios.

– Ei... Está bem com isso? – Ouviu Kris perguntar.

– Estou. – Respondeu virando-se para encarar o amigo.

– Mas você estava realmente interessado em Baekhyun, não é?

– Sim... – Voltou a responder, esticando uma das mãos num pedido mudo para que o maior o ajudasse a levantar. Ao ficar de pé continuou: – Mas era só um interesse. Talvez se Sehun não tivesse voltado provavelmente teria se tornado algo maior e eu realmente iria roubá-lo dele! – Disse sincero, provocando uma risadinha no capitão. – Mas eu sempre soube que aquele idiota tinha encontrado alguém especial... Tudo que fiz foi para fazê-lo se tocar do óbvio e não deixar essa chance escapar. Eu só o queria feliz. Eu só queria meu melhor amigo fazendo a coisa certa e com aquele sorriso idiota naquela cara idiota, mesmo que pra isso eu tivesse que abrir mão de algo.

– Uou! – Kris exclamou, dando um aperto no ombro do center. – Você é um cara incrível!

– Cala a boca. – Socou de levinho o amigo.

– E ai... Vamos beber?! – A pergunta surpreendeu o camisa 61. Como assim o capitão carrasco quebrando seu voto de não beber antes de jogos estava chamando-o para beber? Ia nevar, só podia!

– Vamos beber, capitão.

Sim. De algum modo Sehun com seu corpo magro, fino, um hashi com pernas, conseguiu carregar o jovem e pesadinho Byun Baekhyun em seu ombro até umas três quadras de distância da casa de Chen, em um grande e vistoso prédio. Mais uma vez o quarterback se via agradecendo mentalmente pela sorte e conveniência estarem ao seu lado. Sorte pela chave do apartamento estar na bolsa que esteve pendurada em apenas um de seus ombros, conveniência por Chen morar tão próximo ao prédio. Atravessou a portaria com o wide-receiver ainda resmungando indignado, mas já mais mansinho, chamando a atenção do porteiro que apenas o cumprimentou rapidamente meio confuso. Ao entrar no elevador finalmente deixou que Baekhyun descesse, massageou o ombro que doía demais, assim como seus braços e todo o corpo por ter carregado por tanto tempo alguém mais pesado que si.

– Bem feito. – Baekhyun disse rindo. – Ninguém mandou me carregar por tanto tempo.

– Tsc. – Resmungou, olhando de canto para o wide-receiver e notando o sorriso sacana. – Você que é pesado demais.

– Vai me culpar por sua idiotice? – Olhou indignado para o quarterback. – Eu sei muito bem andar.

– Não era seguro. – Respondeu simplista.

– O que quer dizer?

– Você podia fugir. – Virou-se olhando seriamente para o menor, se aproximando, mais, mais, mais, até finalmente deixá-lo contra a parede do pequeno cubículo. – Quase te perdi já... Não podia correr esse risco.

– Ei, S-Sehun–

Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa Sehun alcançou sua boca, iniciando um beijo que parecia quase saudoso, como se tivessem sido realmente separados pelo oceano. O quarterback segurava a nuca de Baekhyun com uma possessividade absurda, apertava-lhe a carne e agarrava-se aos curtos fios, puxando-o cada vez mais para juntarem as bocas. O domínio da língua de Sehun naquele beijo era absoluto, não dava chance alguma do wide-receiver tentar tomar o controle. Ele queria provar que apenas ele podia tirar toda a sanidade de Baekhyun. Ao se afastar, segurou o lábio inferior do moreno entre seus dentes num fraco aperto, notando que o camisa 04 estava de olhos fechados, completamente perdido naquele tão recente e enlouquecedor beijo. Ficou observando cada detalhe do rosto alheio, a boca avermelhada, os cílios curtinhos, o nariz perfeitinho. Baekhyun era tudo que Sehun queria.

A porta do elevador finalmente se abriu. Estavam no sexto andar. Sehun agarrou uma das mãos do wide-receiver e o puxou para fora, caminhando pelo corredor até parar em frente a uma porta. Abriu-a rapidamente, empurrando Baekhyun para o interior enquanto batia rapidamente o dedo no interruptor para finalmente iluminar o local. O wide-receiver deu alguns passos até alcançar o centro da sala. Era um cômodo grande, mas incrivelmente vazio. Apenas um sofá, uma tevê e uma mesinha de centro.

– Legal... Que lugar é esse? – Indagou caminhando até uma revista de esporte jogada no chão.

– Minha casa. – Sehun respondeu simplesmente.

– Hm, cadê seus pais?

– Essa é _minha_ casa. – Enfatizou a palavra.

– Você mora sozinho? – Perguntou absurdamente surpreso, virando-se para encarar o quarterback que ria da reação do menor.

– Digamos que eu dava trabalho demais quando estava morando com meus pais. Eles pensaram que se eu morasse sozinho e tivesse que lidar com tudo sem a ajuda deles, provavelmente sossegaria um pouco... Até que deu certo. – Finalizou, lembrando-se dos tempos difíceis em se acostumar a cozinhar sozinho, lavar as roupas, limpar a casa.

– Por essa não esperava. – Baekhyun comentou, andando até uma prateleira que não tinha notado. Havia alguns livros, mais revistas e alguns CDs. – Não se sente sozinho?

– Nah... Trago bastante gente aqui para se divertirem comigo. – Respondeu com um sorriso sacana nos lábios e notando que o corpo de Baekhyun ficou ligeiramente mais tenso. Ciúmes? Sorriu contente ao pensar.

– Hmm, sei... – O wide-receiver respondeu como se não tivesse interesse.

– Você é o primeiro que trago aqui. – Sehun confessou, se aproximando do menor que se virou para ver se não era mais alguma brincadeirinha do camisa 94. – Quer dizer... Sabe?! Você entendeu, não é? _Naquele_ sentido... – Completou sugestivo, levantando as sobrancelhas numa sequencia repetida.

Baekhyun sem conseguir conter, deixou que um sorriso igualmente pervertido tomasse seus lábios. Então se viu pensando em algo: Sehun e ele jamais conseguiriam ser românticos. Primeiro de tudo aquela relação havia começado do jeito mais impuro e cheio de segundas intenções que qualquer outra coisa. Chegou à triste e mais verdadeira conclusão: eram dois pervertidos que por obra sacana do destino haviam se apaixonado. Como os imprevisíveis que eram, o wide-receiver se viu praticamente atacando o camisa 94, puxando-o para perto e pela primeira vez tomado a iniciativa de beijá-lo. Aaah... Sehun gostou demais daquela atitude. Sem se conter um segundo sequer, empurrou Baekhyun contra a prateleira, ouvindo algumas coisas caírem no chão. Enquanto tinha a boca totalmente violada pela língua de Sehun, o wide-receiver sentia as mãos do camisa 94 descendo para suas coxas, apertando-as deliciosamente. Repentinamente o contato foi quebrado e Sehun segurou o menor pelo pulso e o puxou, caminhando por um pequenino corredor, até alcançar uma porta e quase arrombá-la tamanha sua pressa.

O cômodo estava escuro, uma atmosfera absurdamente envolvente que os possuiu ainda mais. Sem aviso algum o quarterback simplesmente deu um puxão em Baekhyun, quase fazendo o garoto tropeçar nos próprios pés e cair de bruços na cama. Rapidamente recuperou a noção de tempo e espaço e subiu adequadamente no colchão virando-se para encarar Sehun que já se encontrava retirando a blusa e revelando aquele corpo que tirava o ar do wide-receiver. Assim que o camisa 94 colocou um joelho sobre a cama indicando que iria subir, Baekhyun pensou em algo e repentinamente levantou as mãos em posição defensiva.

– ESPERA! – Pediu em quase um grito. Ao ver a expressão surpresa do outro, continuou: – É que... Como eu posso dizer isso?!

– Apenas diga. – Sehun respondeu meio afobado, queria tocar logo no wide-receiver.

– E-Eu estava pensando... P-Por que sempre sou eu que... – Respirou fundo. – Fico por baixo?!

– Hã? Porque eu gosto! – Sehun respondeu como se fosse o óbvio.

– E não interessa o que eu gosto? – Indagou quase indignado. – Não que eu desgoste de ficar por baixo... Mas queria saber também como é estar dentro de você.

– Nunca pensei nisso... – Sehun disse pensativo. Repentinamente se jogou na cama e ficou de braços abertos, com a cabeça sobre um travesseiro e olhando risonho para Baekhyun. – Vá em frente!

– Tá falando sério? – Perguntou eufórico.

– Sou todinho seu!

Baekhyun só faltou pular de felicidade quando viu o quarterback todo de boa vontade deitado e esperando. Sorriu como nunca e se posicionou sobre o corpo maior, as pernas de cada lado do corpo do camisa 94. Retirou a própria blusa rapidamente e deu uma rápida olhada para Sehun. O filho da mãe agora estava com os braços cruzados sob a cabeça e sorrindo de um jeito estranho que Baekhyun preferiu ignorar.

– Isso vai ser interessante. – Sehun comentou divertido.

Então o wide-receiver começou a pensar e tentar relembrar tudo que Sehun havia feito consigo e que havia gostado. Mesmo que não parecesse, até o quarterback surgir e simplesmente agarrá-lo no vestiário, Baekhyun era apenas um virgem que não tinha experiência com nada. A não ser em seus momentos de certa tensão que, bem... Precisava aliviar. E houvera uma vez em que, curioso, decidiu experimentar outra forma para consegui-lo, uma que envolvia seus dedos e a parte de trás. Mas, eram apenas essas suas pobres experiências. Era óbvio não saber o que fazer agora certo? Sem pânico. Era só fazer o que Sehun fazia.

_"Merda!! O que eu tenho que fazer?"_

Certo. Começou se abaixando e dando alguns beijinhos no pescoço do quarterback, algumas vezes deixava a língua irromper por entre seus lábios e trilhar um caminho úmido até as clavículas de Sehun. E o maldito continuava a sorrir estranho, fato que deixava Baekhyun ainda mais nervoso. Então desceu com seus beijinhos, quase castos se comparados com os do camisa 94, evoluindo para mordidinhas no tronco de Sehun, sentindo o abdômen do moreno tremer levemente e isso só queria dizer uma coisa:

– VOCÊ ESTÁ RINDO! – Gritou emputecido e levantando-se para encarar o quarterback com o rosto contorcido numa risada.

– Faz cócegas. – Tentou se justificar.

– Você está me desconcentrando. – Abaixou-se e segurou Sehun pelo queixou, apertando-lhe o rosto e se aproximando perigosamente dos lábios alheios, vendo o maior lambê-los de uma forma muito obscena. – Assim você me complica.

Sehun não pode deixar de sorrir com a atitude cheia de marra do wide-receiver, mas já estava esperando demais e estava ficando ligeiramente impaciente. Então, repentinamente, segurou na cintura de Baekhyun e o puxou contra seu próprio corpo, forçando-se em seguida para trocarem de posições, assim ficando completamente deitado sobre o camisa 04.

– Não sabe como fazer, não é? – Provocou, notando o aperto em seu rosto.

– Cala a boca. Só estava começando... – Resmungou contrariado, sentindo uma vontade insana de chutar Sehun para fora daquela cama.

– Certo, certo. – Concordou compreensível. – Quem sabe na próxima? Agora estou querendo muito ficar dentro de você porque incrivelmente esses seus beijinhos me deixaram duro pra caralho.

Baekhyun pensou em provocar o maior, mas logo teve seu membro capturado sem aviso algum. A mão de Sehun lhe apertava tanto que deixou um gemido alto e rouco sair por sua garganta, tendo como resposta uma risadinha convencida. Num movimento praticamente ninja o quarterback conseguiu retirar a calça de Baekhyun, deixando-o completamente nu. Em seguida repetiu o ato, agora com a própria vestimenta. Segurou-se então nos cabelos do wide-receiver, puxando de levinho, com as testas encostadas e sempre sorrindo maravilhado com os suspiros de Baekhyun conforme se movia sobre ele.

– V-Você gosta de se esfregar em mim, não é? – O camisa 04 observou rindo ligeiramente enquanto ainda se sentia cada vez mais estimulado. – Parece um gato.

– Eu sou um gato. – Respondeu convencido recebendo um sopro contra seu rosto, indicando a risadinha do menor.

Com as últimas palavras Sehun deixou sua língua sair e deu uma lambidinha na ponta do nariz de Baekhyun, numa comprovação de que era um gato. Sem mais demora, o quarterback levou dois de seus dedos a própria boca, chupando-os e fazendo uma cara tão claramente obscena que Baekhyun achou que poderia gozar só de assisti-lo. Quando julgou estarem devidamente úmidos, bateu sua outra mão contra a perna do wide-receiver num pedido para que as abrisse mais. Assim que foi obedecido, sem aviso algum inseriu o primeiro dígito, recebendo um resmungo do moreno, logo começando a movê-lo para aliviar o desconforto. Com a mão livre acariciava os cabelos de Baekhyun, num toque absurdamente gentil, ato que fez o menor sorrir minimamente, mas ainda sim foi percebido pelo quarterback que devolveu o sorriso. Logo ambos os dedos estavam dentro do moreno e o preparavam para algo consideravelmente maior e mais estimulante. Assim que sentiu que o camisa 04 estava aproveitando a penetração, retirou-os e posicionou-se a entrada do menor, mas parando a meio caminho, olhando claramente pensativo para o wide-receiver.

– Ei... Não quer ficar de quatro? – Indagou com a cara mais inexpressiva que podia existir no universo, causando uma onda de raiva em Baekhyun.

– Vai se foder! – Respondeu indignado, claramente negando o pedido. Aceitava estar por baixo, mas de quatro, nem que o pagassem!

Logo viu o sorriso quase sádico de Sehun e sabia exatamente a resposta que ele estava planejando para aquela ofensa, mas para a surpresa de Baekhyun ela não veio em palavras, mas sim em ação. O quarterback simplesmente entrou no camisa 04, deixando que um gemido de satisfação saísse por entre seus lábios num claro sinal de que estava muito bem sendo abrigado no interior do menor. Começou a se mover rapidamente, sentindo as mãos de Baekhyun se agarrarem a seus braços e as unhas curtas fincando em sua pele. Pensou em ser um pouco mais controlado, algo mais romântico. Ah, foda-se, estava excitado demais e nunca foi de ser romântico, mesmo que agora estivesse com o cara por quem era completamente apaixonado. Além disso, aquela relação confusa havia começado exatamente assim, certo? Ambos se entregando completamente.

Ouvia Baekhyun gemer algumas coisas desconexas que se misturavam com chamados contendo seu nome. Sehun gostava demais de ser chamado pelo menor naquela situação. Segurou-se mais firmemente nas coxas do wide-receiver, movendo-se mais livremente e com mais força. Era maravilhosa a sensação de ser abraçado pelo interior do camisa 04. Cada coisa em Baekhyun o fazia pensar o quanto estava louco por ele e a cada estocada seguida de um gemido, um sorriso contente e aliviado tomava seus lábios. Byun Baekhyun era seu.

Sem ter feito nada, o wide-receiver se desfez em seu próprio peito, sujando-se completamente e respirando apressadamente. Sehun tinha o dom de fazê-lo alcançar um orgasmo muito monstro. Logo foi a vez do quarterback que ao sentir-se extremamente espremido, movendo-se mais apressadamente e atingindo fundo o menor, desfez-se completamente e caiu exausto sobre o corpo abaixo de si. Sentiu as mãos quase trêmulas de Baekhyun tocando delicadamente suas costas, num abraço... Tímido? Byun Baekhyun estava tímido? Aah, Sehun tinha certeza de uma coisa: estava completamente caidinho pelo camisa 04 e isso parecia piorar a cada segundo.

Devolveu o abraço, levando uma das mãos aos fios negros e macios do wide-receiver e assim acariciando-lhe docemente. Talvez aquele fosse o momento que podiam chamar de romântico? Então sim, estavam sendo românticos a sua própria maneira. Logo Sehun adormeceu, estava exausto depois de correr uma maratona atrás de sua pessoa favorita e ainda terem tido aquela diversãozinha juntos.

Ao abrir os olhos deu de cara com o teto muito bem conhecido de seu apartamento. Estava devidamente limpo e vestia uma cueca boxer preta. Olhou em volta e viu que a cama estava vazia, por alguns segundos sentiu um medinho tomar conta de si, mas logo amenizado ao ouvir uma música consideravelmente alta do lado de fora de seu quarto. Levantou-se meio preguiçoso e caminhou para fora do aposento, sem se preocupar em vestir alguma calça. Foi seguindo o som da música, era divertida, tinha uma batida muito gostosa e um violino dando sinal de vida em alguns momentos. Ficou um tempo tentando lembrar-se de que música era. Provavelmente estava em um dos CDs que havia gravado e esquecido no som. Repentinamente ouviu outra voz junto da música, uma voz assustadoramente bonita e bem afinada.

Ao alcançar a cozinha, parou recostado no batente da porta com os braços e pernas cruzados, sorrindo divertido e satisfeito com a visão que tinha. Só com a toalha amarrada à cintura, mexendo em sua geladeira – bem à vontade por sinal –, movia-se engraçado, como se estivesse dançando ao som da música. Então Sehun entendeu de onde vinha a outra voz que acompanhava a música, por um momento deixou que surpresa tomasse suas feições. Então ele cantava? E cantava pra caralho! Continuou parado, observando Baekhyun em seu momento animado dançando e cantando, curtindo a música. Foi quando reparou na letra. Arranhava um pouquinho do inglês, então entendeu algumas coisas.

E com um sorriso feliz pensou que a música estava certa.

Quando estava com Baekhyun, não havia nenhum outro lugar que preferia estar.

Sentado no vestiário. Mais uma vez sentindo seu coração na goela. Olhou ao redor e viu todos se arrumando, vestindo os uniformes e fazendo alguns simples exercícios de aquecimento. Só precisava se acalmar. Lembrou-se da praia, dos momentos em que estivera treinando sua concentração. Fechou os olhos e respirando fundo sentiu instantaneamente todo seu corpo relaxar. Sorriu! Em toda a sua vida nunca sentira que estava pronto para enfrentar um exército inteiro. Abriu os olhos e na outra extremidade viu aquele quarterback idiota lhe sorrindo cúmplice. Sehun sabia ler todos os mínimos detalhes nas reações de Baekhyun. E sabia o que tinha acontecido.

Kris então gritou chamando todos para irem ao campo. Era hora do jogo. O wide-receiver andou preguiçosamente para a saída. Preguiçosamente? Sim. Estava tão relaxado que se sentia preguiçoso. Por que se sentia tão relaxado? Talvez a resposta fosse incrivelmente óbvia e convencida:

Sabia que ninguém poderia pará-lo. Era inalcançável.

Estava já dentro do campo, a gritaria que normalmente ajudaria Baekhyun em seu nervosismo parecia mais do que algumas mosquinhas zunindo. Sério que ficava todo histérico ouvindo aqueles berros? Sentou-se no banco, ignorando o fato de que todos estavam reunidos e discutindo a primeira tática do jogo. Deu umas estraladas no pescoço. Mas que droga, se sentia tão calmo que isso o irritava!

Levantou-se repentinamente, chamando atenção de outros jogadores que o olhavam com dúvida. O que havia com aquela cara toda relaxada de Baekhyun? Ao alcançar a rodinha, o wide-receiver empurrou Chen para o lado, ia reclamar com o camisa 04 até ver o rosto deste. Não devia estar todo tenso e tremendo?

O camisa 04 apenas olhou para os três capitães que estavam calados, olhando confusos para o recém-chegado. Deu uma coçadinha na nuca e disse com a maior casualidade:

– Vou jogar.

E o silêncio continuou prevalecendo junto com alguns queixos que foram ao chão. Como assim Baekhyun simplesmente chegou todo cheio de marra e decidindo que ia jogar? Sim, todos haviam entendido a certeza com que o wide-receiver havia falado. Ele ia jogar e ponto final.

– Baekhyun? – Kris o chamou, estranhando as atitudes do menor. – Mas você está bem?

– Hm? Melhor impossível. – Respondeu simplista.

Então todos entenderam as palavras de Sehun no vestiário no dia do jogo em que Baekhyun foi tecnicamente expulso por ser um doido. Todos saberiam a hora que o wide-receiver estivesse pronto e algo nas atitudes estranhamente relaxadas do camisa 04 condenava que era a hora.

Baekhyun virou-se para Sehun, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos. Um olhar que o quarterback mesmo se quisesse não conseguiria desviar, estava estranhamente preso. Repentinamente um sorriso de canto tomou conta dos lábios desenhadinhos do wide-receiver.

– Vê se não erra.

Merda. Estava convencido demais! Apenas recebeu um sorriso divertido de Sehun e logo o juiz chamou todos os titulares para o campo. Sim, Baekhyun estava incluso.

O jogo começou bem, os Wild Wolves avançavam de jardas em jardas, sem permitir que o adversário tivesse chance. Estavam a poucas jardas de distância da _end zone_ , alguém rápido o bastante poderia eliminar aquela distância com apenas um down.

Então todos se posicionaram novamente, Sehun gritava os comandos da jogada, Chanyeol estava no centro, pronto para lançar a bola ao amigo ao ouvir o apito. Recomeçariam com uma jogada pela esquerda com Chen, todos já estavam avisados. Inclusive Baekhyun que aceitou tudo muito bem para a surpresa geral, mesmo sem ter em momento algum tocado a bola.

O apito soou. Chanyeol lançou a bola para trás, diretamente nas mãos do quarterback. Sehun deu seus dois costumeiros passos para trás, calculando a força necessária que deveria ser aplicada para lançar a Chen que já avançava pela esquerda. Ao tomar posição para o lançamento, estranhamente travou. Então olhou para a direita e sorriu ao entender o que acontecia.

**_"Você só verá a mim naquele campo e se pensar em lançar a outra pessoa, você inconscientemente mandará a bola pra mim. Eu serei o único em quem você confiará cegamente."_ **

Baekhyun conseguia seguir em frente, sempre desviando dos gorilas que tentavam interceptá-lo. Então Sehun respirou fundo, rindo de sua situação. Em questões de segundos posicionou-se perfeitamente para lançar, sabia exatamente onde Baekhyun estaria para receber seu passe, e Baekhyun sabia exatamente onde deveria estar para recebê-lo. Com a força necessária, Sehun lançou. A bola cortou o campo numa trajetória linda, praticamente não havia girado no ar, finalmente se encaixando nos braços do wide-receiver.

– Merda! – Sehun resmungou divertido. – Você realmente me fez confiar cegamente em você.

O camisa 04 continuou seguindo, segurando firmemente a bola, avançando vinte, trinta, quarenta, estava se aproximando cada vez mais da _end zone_. Então dois rapazes do time adversário o alcançaram prontos para bloqueá-lo. E estranhamente Baekhyun sorriu porque sabia de uma coisa:

Ninguém iria pará-lo.

Com uma agilidade digna de profissional, Baekhyun conseguiu desviar e correr as jardas restantes. Adentrou finalmente a _end zone_! Ao alcançar o fim, o wide-receivet gritou com todas as suas forças e jogou violentamente a bola contra o chão. Os pontos subindo mais seis dígitos no placar, era o último ponto.

Sehun estava parado no meio do campo, rindo e sentindo uma felicidade absurda tomar conta de si. Notou Jongin surgindo ao seu lado, pulando eufórico e gritando qualquer coisa que vinha a sua mente. Então o quarterback segurou-lhe no capacete com ambas as mãos e deu uma cabeçadinha, em seguida o soltou, levantando ambos os braços e gritando:

– Eu disse que ia ensiná-lo a fazer um verdadeiro

**T O U C H D O W N!!**


	13. Sehun's Down

A doce primavera dos dez anos... 

Viver a vida despreocupadamente, ir para a escola e aprender as coisas mais simples do mundo, brincar de diversas coisas e com diversas pessoas, se imaginar sendo alguém muito incrível quando tiver uns quinze, dezesseis anos de idade, mas na real vai acabar sendo só mais um adolescente normal. Ah... a primavera dos dez anos.

Sehun estava deitado no chão do quarto, olhando pro teto e traçando em sua cabecinha infantil como diabos passaria aquela fase do jogo. A realidade é que estava absorto no mais profundo e destruidor tédio. Levantou-se preguiçosamente e caminhou até a janela de seu quarto, abriu as cortinas ruidosamente e se apoiou no parapeito. Ficou olhando por alguns minutos a janela da casa ao lado, imaginando se ele estaria ali. Então, com uma profunda respiração, juntando todo o oxigênio possível, soltou seu costumeiro grito:

― CHAAAAAAANYEOOOOL. 

Não precisou esperar cinco segundos para ver a cortina alheia ser aberta bruscamente, em seguida o vidro e ver seu amigo completamente descabelado, com os olhos arregalados e o rosto bem amassado. 

― Eu vou te matar, Sehun, eu juro que vou te matar! Não consegue ser uma pessoa normal e vir tocar à campainha?!  ― o menino estava completamente vermelho por conta do susto e raiva momentâneos por ter sido acordado,  _ novamente _ , do jeito mais maldito que podia existir. 

― E qual seria a graça?!  ― Sehun provocou, não conseguindo segurar a risada ao observar o pobre Chanyeol tentando se recuperar do susto.  ― Vamos fazer alguma coisa, Chanyeol, não aguento mais ficar em casa! 

― Não sei se notou, mas eu já estava fazendo algo!

― Dormir não conta.  ― Sehun se inclinou mais sobre o parapeito e deixou que seu tronco caísse mole.  ― Eu estou entediaaaado!

― Morra! – Chanyeol se afastou da janela e foi até o armário de onde começou a tirar alguma coisa.  ― Vai lá pro parquinho.  ― gritou para ser ouvido pelo amigo.  ― Daqui a pouco eu vou lá pra gente brincar!

― Mentiroso!  ― Sehun respondeu formando um biquinho contrariado.  ― Ontem você me disse a mesma coisa e fiquei lá até de noitão!

― Você é muito chato, Sehun. Eu disse que vou lá daqui a pouco!

Sehun pensou em responder, mas preferiu arriscar ir ao tão amado parquinho. Botou os tênis velhos e saiu correndo do quarto, pulando três degraus de uma vez e passando velozmente pela sala e avisando a mãe que iria sair para brincar. 

Como se sua vida dependesse disso, o garoto correu numa velocidade cabulosa até o parque. Chegando lá, ficou bem atacadinho ao notar que por sorte estava ali sozinho e isso significava que apenas ele e Chanyeol reinariam em todos os balanços e escorregadores e ainda dominariam o campinho ali por perto. Ah... A primavera dos dez anos e o maravilhoso título de Rei Supremo Poderoso do Parquinho Perto de Casa!

Caminhou despreocupado até seu trono de borracha, no caso o balanço mais disputado do grande reino de  _ Parquinhus.  _ Ficou ali balançando vagarosamente, formando um montinho de areia onde seus pés deslizavam, começava já a acreditar que Chanyeol de novo o tinha enganado e o abandonado solitário. Já estava começando a repensar em suas amizades quando uma bola de formato intrigante apareceu a apenas alguns passos de onde estava. Era de um vinho, vermelho, bordô, marrom, cor de bosta  ― tanto faz homens nunca sabem a cor exata das coisas  ― , ovalada e com uma espécie de costura branca. Sehun se lembrava vagamente de ter visto na vitrine de uma loja de esportes, mas havia ignorado potencialmente sua existência por acreditar que não servia para nada.

Ficou pensativo por rápidos segundos até que viu umas mãozinhas segurarem a bola precariamente. Ok. Sehun estava prestes a fazer qualquer piada que fosse sobre o tamanho desproporcional entre a bola e a mão do indivíduo intruso em seu reino, mas estranhamente aquela visão era de uma comicidade muito meiga e não conseguia zombar adequadamente. A verdade verdadeira é que uma vontade muito estranha de segurar aquelas mãozinhas surgiu dentro dele. 

Se Sehun soubesse o que aquele sentimento bobo realmente significava teria procurado ver as feições do dono das mãozinhas e da bola? Mas é estrondosamente óbvio que não.

Levantou-se de qualquer jeito do balanço, acabando por ficar enroscado nas correntes, ato que fez o intruso soltar uma risadinha nasalada e irritante que Sehun teve vontade de enfiar a bola estranha na goela dele. Mas, pacientemente, tentou soltar os fios soltos de sua blusa que estavam emaranhados na corrente. Então, numa típica cena dos filmes super originais, lê-se aqui uma imensa ironia, senhoras e senhores, as mãozinhas do intruso se misturaram às de Sehun na tentativa desesperada de soltá-lo.

Foi nesse momento que Sehun buscou observar finalmente o rosto do intruso, provavelmente o segundo maior erro daquele dia tedioso. Era um garoto, provavelmente da sua idade, ou um ano mais velho, tinha olhos estranhamente esverdeados e um cabelo de um castanho claro que parecia ser naturalmente arrumado em um pequeno topete. Ele tinha lábios absurdamente avermelhados e um formato de coração, sim,  _ d-e-c-o-r-a-ç-ã-o _ , e continha um sorrisinho muito bonitinho pro gosto do pobre Sehun que estava abismado demais com o fato de estar achando um menino muito bonito. 

― Você é meio estranho, sabia?! ― _"Ah meu Deus! O que está acontecendo? Até a voz dele é bonitinha!"_ ― O que foi? ― o garoto perguntou ao notar que Sehun o olhava meio assombrado. 

― N-Nada! Por que eu sou estranho? Você que é estranho, andando com uma bola dessas e você é... bem diferente.  ― respondeu estreitando os olhos diante das feições estonteantemente bonitas do menino.

― Eu sou americano e essa bola não é estranha, é uma bola de futebol americano!  ― retrucou com ar indignado, mas logo em seguida um sorriso singelo surgiu.  ― Prontinho, saiu! 

― Hm... Obrigado.  ― Sehun agradeceu e achou melhor se afastar do menino de olhos verdes que sorria simpaticamente para ele. 

― Por que estava sozinho?  ― o garoto perguntou enquanto se abaixava para pegar a bola estranha que havia deixado diante de seus pés.

― Porque espero alguém.  ― respondeu simplesmente. 

― Esperar sozinho é triste, não acha?  ― então levantou uma das mãos segurando a bola.  ― Então por que não vem comigo enquanto espera?

― Ir para onde?  ― Sehun perguntou meio que se sentindo estranhamente bem na presença daquele tão intrigante intruso. 

― Essa bola na verdade é a chave de um portal... ela leva a gente para um mundo muito divertido, lá você não vai precisar esperar sozinho.  ― respondeu de forma exagerada, enquanto ria parecendo se divertir com as palavras que dirigia a Sehun.

― Quem é você?

― Alguém que vai esperar com você.  ― então o menino se pôs a correr, puxando Sehun pela mão e guiando-o para o campinho, enquanto corria se virou rindo para o outro garoto:  ― Noah!

E esse acabaria por ser o nome do primeiro tornado humano a bagunçar a vida de Sehun.

🏈

Futebol americano.

Chocolate  _ Hershey’s _ : americano.

_ Star Wars _ : americano.

Noah... Também americano!

Já era o septuagésimo quinto suspiro que Sehun dava naquela manhã, sentado ao lado de seu melhor e inseparável amigo, o mestre em dar bolos, o magnífico Park Chanyeol, que na primavera dos dez anos era o vice-rei do reino de  _ Parquinhus. _ Agora, no verão dos doze anos, estavam os dois no gramado em um canto qualquer do colégio.

Os motivos dos suspiros de Sehun eram provenientes de suas mais recentes descobertas. Havia chegado a  ― seu ver  ― chocante verdade de que suas paixões eram todas americanas. Chanyeol, por sua vez, já sabia a maioria delas e imaginava a última desde quando, euforicamente, naquela tarde, dois anos atrás, fora apresentado à última paixão americana.

― Pode parar de suspirar, por favor... Noah volta amanhã!  ― Chanyeol resmungou finalmente, exausto de ouvir o amigo.

― O-O que Noah tem a ver com meus suspiros? Só estou aproveitando o delicioso ar dessa manhã!

― Aham... farejando o ar pra ver se consegue sentir o cheiro dele.  ― Chanyeol provocou, recebendo um forte soco contra o braço, mas ainda se mantendo na mesma posição deitado e de pernas cruzadas.  ― Devia se declarar de uma vez...

― Não diga bobagens!  ― Sehun retrucou, apoiando seus braços sobre os joelhos flexionados e abaixando a cabeça por entre o vão formado.  ― Ele me desprezaria.

― Você é tão fácil de manipular, Sehun... nem percebeu que acabou de assumir que gosta do Noah!  ― o maior começou a rir e rolou pela grama, se desviando do novo soco que o atingiria.

― Seu idiota! Pare de ficar zombando!  ― Sehun murmurou ligeiramente envergonhado.  ― Não é fácil para mim isso.

― Isso o quê? 

― Assumir que gosto de um  _ garoto _ !  ― o mais novo respondeu quase em um sussurro.

― _Hã_? Qual o problema disso? Se você gosta, não interessa se é de uma menina ou de um menino. Gostar é gostar, não é? ― Chanyeol engatinhou até o amigo e deu um tapa em sua nuca. ― Noah é legal! ― completou e notou um sorrisinho nos lábios de Sehun.

―  Sim.

―  Ele ensinou a gente a jogar futebol americano, te fez companhia nos dias em que eu estava com preguiça de olhar para sua cara de bunda e ainda te trouxe uma bola oficial e autografada dos  _ Giants _ .  ― Chanyeol ia ditando as coisas e percebendo a melhora no astral do amigo ao falar do americano.  ― Noah é alguém muito legal mesmo! Acha que alguém como ele te desprezaria só porque você gosta dele? Ele não é assim!  ― finalizou.

― Você tem razão.  ― Sehun respondeu sentindo-se imensamente feliz por gostar de alguém como Noah.  ― Temos que contar para ele que criamos o clube de futebol americano... acho que seria justo ele ser um dos capitães.

― Já pensou no nome do time?  ― Chanyeol perguntou.

Sehun sorriu de um jeito conspiratório.

― _Ark’s Giants_? ― Noah repetiu o nome enquanto tentava conter as risadas. ― De onde você tirou esse nome, Sehun?!

Os três garotos estavam sentados no chão do quarto de Noah. Chanyeol estava recostado na cama e lia algum mangá, enquanto Sehun e o americano estavam sentados no centro do quarto jogando xadrez  ― algo que Chanyeol julgava ser intelectual demais para o QI debilitado de Sehun.

― Para de rir, droga!  ― Sehun estava vermelho e buscava esconder a vergonha evitando manter contato visual com o americano.  ― Foi do seu nome, idiota! Sei lá... eu me lembrei da arca, aí só juntei com  _ Giants _ porque torço pro  _ NY Giants _ . Se não gostou, você e Chanyeol pensem em um melhor!

― Do meu nome?  ― Noah repetiu a única parte que o interessou realmente.  ― Não... eu gostei!  ― completou, sorrindo daquele jeito brincalhão que deixava Sehun extremamente nervoso.

― E você, Chanyeol? O que achou?  ― o mais novo indagou meio carrancudo.

― Hm... para mim tanto faz, se o Noah gostou não interessa o que eu diga não é mesmo?!  ― provocou, notando as orelhas de Sehun quase pegarem fogo de tão vermelhas e causando mais risadas no americano.

― É isso, então...  ― Noah disse de repente, pondo-se de pé e levantando os amigos. Em seguida, ergueu uma mão a frente do corpo e esperou que os outros dois repetissem o gesto, uma mão em cima da outra.  ― Nós somos agora os capitães do  _ Ark’s Giants _ .

🏈

Foi no seu aniversário de quinze anos que Sehun ouviu pela primeira vez o sonho de Noah, o sonho que, de certo modo, fez o mais novo pensar que devia se declarar de uma vez, já que assustadoramente ele e o americano tinham o mesmo sonho. Mas, talvez, a diferença gritante entre os sonhos de ambos, era que o de Noah estava prestes a se realizar.

Fazia três anos que o clube de futebol americano existia e os três amigos já haviam levado os  _ Ark’s Giants _ a vários campeonatos. Estavam agora no último ano do fundamental, no ano seguinte ingressariam no colegial. Para Sehun a única coisa que parecia que iria mudar eram os uniformes, o colégio, as matérias, os colegas. Acreditava em tudo isso e sabia que tais mudanças eram inevitáveis e as aceitava feliz, mas acreditava que ele, Chanyeol e Noah continuariam juntos.

― Ei, Sehun... prometam que quando você e Chanyeol forem pro novo colégio vão criar, ou se já existir, vão entrar pro clube de futebol americano?  ― estavam no telhado do colégio, era o último dia de aula. Apenas Sehun e Noah se encontravam ali.

― O que está dizendo? Nós três vamos ser os capitães mais fodões e vamos finalmente para o nacional!  ― Sehun falava animado, imaginando como seria dali para frente.

― Eu vou embora pros Estados Unidos.  ― disse simplesmente.

― O-O que disse?

Noah estava sentado encostado à parede e olhava seriamente para o amigo e Sehun podia jurar que havia tristeza nos olhos do americano.

― Você e Chanyeol são as únicas razões de eu ter ficado tanto tempo longe da América.  ― Noah a todo custo tentava não olhar diretamente para Sehun.  ― Nas últimas férias em que fui pra lá, eu estive em um time de treino em um acampamento e lá um olheiro de uma escola me chamou pra estudar e entrar para o time.  ― pausou por alguns segundos, então continuou:  ― Esse colégio é muito bom, o time deles já levou muitos bons jogadores para ótimas universidades e depois para times da _ NFL _ ... é por isso que eu quero arriscar.

Sehun apenas ficou em silêncio encarando o americano. Não sabia o que dizer na realidade, as palavras simplesmente lhe fugiam e era como se visse bem diante dos seus olhos todo um futuro em que os três estavam juntos. Ele queria implorar para Noah não deixá-lo.

― Esse sempre foi seu sonho, não é?  ― Sehun se viu dizendo com um sorriso extremamente forçado.  ― Se não arriscar não vai saber, certo?

― É... é verdade.  ― então Noah ficou de pé e se aproximou de Sehun, um sorriso triste tomava seus lábios.  ― Eu vou embarcar amanhã.

Estava deitado no chão do quarto, olhando para o teto, no escuro, apenas a luz da lua adentrando e iluminando parcialmente. Estava se afundando na mais profunda  _ bad  _ relembrando os momentos em que esteve junto do americano. Não conseguia acreditar que Noah iria embora, não conseguia acreditar que depois de cinco anos de amor encubado não tivera a coragem de se declarar e tomar o devido toco. Estava sofrendo!

― Vai ficar deitado aí nessa atmosfera dramática até quando?  ― Chanyeol estava de cócoras na janela do amigo, botando uma perna já para dentro do quarto. Constantemente os dois tinham a mania de entrar no quarto um do outro pela janela.

― Me deixa sofrer em paz!  ― resmungou jogando o travesseiro no maior que já estava totalmente dentro do cômodo.

― Você é ridículo.  ― o grandão então se sentou recostado à parede da janela, abraçado no travesseiro.  ― Está agindo como se ele tivesse morrido...

― Mas está indo pro outro lado do mundo!

― O mundo é redondo, sabia? Quando se vê por esse lado não parece que é tão longe.  ― respondeu simplista.

― O que você quer aqui, seu maldito gigante orelhudo e insensível?  ― Sehun estava agora deitado de bruços, com o queixo contra o chão e olhando para Chanyeol.

― Nada demais, só saber se você já se declarou.  ― respondeu novamente com o tom mais casual do mundo.

― E como eu poderia?!

― Ué... do jeito tradicional: _ “Eu gosto de você” _ ?!

― Você faz parecer muito fácil!  ― Sehun resmungou.

― Você que torna tudo difícil. Sabe que se não falar amanhã pode ser que por um bom tempo não tenha essa chance, né? Ele vai estar ocupado...

― O que me sugere então, senhor sabe tudo?  ― indagou, sentando-se com as pernas cruzadas.

― Amanhã quando se despedir, apenas diga! São só quatro palavras. O que são quatro palavras ditas em menos de um segundo para alguém que as guardou por cinco anos?

  
  


🏈

É impressionante como estar dentro de um aeroporto causa uma vontade imensa de sair viajando pelo mundo todo. Sehun estaria sentindo isso se, enquanto estivesse sentado ali olhando pra tela com os horários de embarque, não estivesse tão nervoso com o que iria dizer para Noah.

Chanyeol estava ao seu lado e vez ou outra lhe metia um belo tapão na nuca na tentativa de acalmá-lo. Durante esse tempo, o americano estava a alguns metros de distância, fazendo o  _ check-in _ com os tios. Durante os cinco anos longe da América, Noah estava morando com os tios e agora voltava para casa onde estariam esperando seu regresso seus pais e irmão adotivo.

Foi observando as costas do americano que Sehun mergulhou em diversos pensamentos. Noah estava voltando para casa em busca de realizar o seu sonho, sonho este que era basicamente o mesmo de Sehun: se tornar um jogador profissional de futebol americano. Noah sempre foi apaixonado pelo esporte e havia incutido essa paixão nos dois amigos que fizera no tempo longe da América. Sehun só conseguia pensar que desde que conhecera Noah apenas coisas boas fluíam através desse vínculo: começara a amar um esporte nada usual em seu país, aprendera a jogar xadrez  ― não muito bem  ― , teve uma amizade tão forte quanto a que possuía com Chanyeol e principalmente, Noah havia mostrado para Sehun o que era o primeiro amor. Coisas bem clichês e típicas na vida das pessoas, mas extremamente importantes.

E pensando em tudo que Sehun notou o quanto Noah sempre buscava seguir em frente, o quanto não importavam os obstáculos à sua frente, o quanto era bonito ter um sonho e fazer de tudo para realizá-lo, o quanto um sorriso no fim de tarde podia tornar um dia péssimo num dia inesquecível. Pensando tudo isso que Sehun decidiu tomar aquela decisão.

― Sabe Chanyeol... Noah está indo atrás do sonho dele, não quero ficar para trás.

― O que quer dizer?  ― Chanyeol indagou, olhando confuso para o amigo.

― Eu decidi que só vou me declarar para ele quando conquistarmos um nacional e sermos conhecidos!  ― respondeu sorrindo confiante.

―  Hm... tem certeza disso?

― Só assim eu sei que vou ter direito de me declarar... quando estivermos lado a lado, em igualdade. Agora não tenho esse direito, Noah está muito à frente. Mas quando eu alcançá-lo eu finalmente vou dizer que sempre o amei.

― Até parece alguém maduro!  ― Chanyeol provocou, recebendo um soquinho contra o ombro.  ― Se é o que você decidiu então tudo bem... vou te apoiar e te ajudar a alcançá-lo.

Sehun estava prestes a agradecer ao amigo quando notou que Noah voltava para perto deles, já estava com a mochila nas costas e sorria de maneira tímida, dando a entender que era hora de se despedirem.

― É isso então...  ― começou, mas foi interrompido quando Chanyeol se precipitou e o abraçou fortemente.

― Mostra como é que se joga bonito para aqueles otários.  ― o maior dizia enquanto apertava o abraço.  ― Vou sentir sua falta,  _ captain _ !

― Eu também,  _ giant captain _ !  ― o americano respondeu, retribuindo carinhosamente o abraço.

Quando finalmente se afastaram, Noah virou-se para Sehun que se encontrava mais atrás, com as mãos nos bolsos e olhava para o lado. O americano notou que os olhos do mais novo estavam ligeiramente avermelhados. Noah se aproximou e tossiu chamando a atenção de Sehun.

― Sabe que vamos ser sempre os  _ Ark’s Giants _ , não é?  ― Sehun indagou, sorrindo ao ver o americano fungar levemente.

― É... eu sei.

― Quando você voltar vou estar com o troféu do nacional.  ― disse com uma confiança que botou o sorriso mais bonito impossível no rosto de Noah.

― É... Eu sei.

― E quando você voltar...  ― Sehun começou, fingindo coçar o nariz para disfarçar levemente a vermelhidão que o possuía.  ― Tem algo muito importante que vou te dizer.

― É, eu sei disso também.  ― respondeu sorrindo radiantemente e se precipitando e abraçando fortemente a Sehun.

O mais novo apenas conseguiu erguer os braços e rodear o corpo do americano, apertando-o contra si e esperando que nesse abraço Noah realmente entendesse e soubesse o que Sehun tinha a dizer quando voltasse.

―  Eu vou voltar, Sehun.  ― Noah sussurrou contra o ouvido de Sehun.  ― Por isso esteja me esperando.

― Sim. Eu vou te esperar, Noah...

Sehun e Chanyeol ficaram acenando por um bom tempo do piso superior, como se Noah, dentro do avião, pudesse vê-los.

E assim, o avião decolou para o sonho de Noah.

― Pense que não é um adeus.  ―  disse Chanyeol.  ― Só um até logo.

Mas, de algum modo, no abraço que ele deu em Noah, Chanyeol não sabia dizer o porquê... mas aquela despedida parecia realmente um adeus.

  
  


_ “Foram encontrados os destroços do avião _ _ Boeing  _ _ 7856 com destino a Nova Iorque, as autoridades cancelaram as buscas por sobreviventes. Nossos sentimentos aos amigos e familiares das vítimas.” _

__

__

__

__ 🏈

Fechou o último botão da blusa e não se importou em apertar o nó da gravata. Pegou a mochila e saiu do quarto, deixando-o completamente zoneado. Não tinha mais as encheções de seus pais desde que estes haviam percebido que era em vão tentar fazer o filho ser um pouco organizado. Saiu de casa e caminhou preguiçosamente para fora do prédio, cumprimentando o porteiro rapidamente. E lá estava ele, como em todos os anos em todos os primeiros dias de aula.

― Vamos?!  ― Chanyeol estava parado com as mãos nos bolsos. Adquiriu uma aparência muito mais atraente e madura nos três meses que se passaram.

Sehun se limitou a acenar e passar silenciosamente pelo amigo, sendo logo acompanhado por este. Caminhavam lado a lado, no mais profundo silêncio. Os últimos meses tinham se passado exatamente dessa maneira, mas Chanyeol compreendia o amigo e respeitava completamente, por isso ambos, mesmo no mais mortal silêncio, se sentiam confortáveis na presença um do outro.

Depois de longos minutos, finalmente os dois alcançaram a rua que se apinhava de diversos adolescentes vestidos nos mesmos uniformes e conversando – gritando – uns com os outros, assim como jovens de 19 e 20 anos que chegavam em seus carros para as aulas do preparatório. Os dois amigos caminhavam despreocupadamente, mas chamavam demasiada atenção de todos por serem muito altos e atraentes. Buscavam apenas alcançar os portões do novo colégio e quando finalmente o fizeram, pararam e ficaram a ler o letreiro.

_ “Instituição  _ _ Nightingale _ _ ” _

― É um nome ridículo.  ― Pareceram ser as primeiras palavras de Sehun depois de muito tempo e Chanyeol inconscientemente deixou que um suspiro aliviado saísse.

― Com certeza!  ― concordou, imitando o amigo e olhando para cima para analisar o letreiro.

― Acho que vamos ter que mudar essa imagem, não é?  ― indagou sorrindo de canto para o maior.

― E como faremos isso?  ― Chanyeol indagou sem conseguir conter a euforia ao ver o amigo se mostrando mais animado.

― Do jeito que Noah nos ensinou, Chanyeol.  ― respondeu sorrindo e dando um soco leve no braço do amigo.  ― Vamos mostrar como se joga futebol americano!

E dos ensinamentos do americano de olhos verdes os  _ Wild Wolves _ nasceriam e com eles o segundo tornado humano viria para suplantar a bagunça do primeiro na vida de Sehun.


	14. Christmas Down

Baekhyun estava sentado no chão, com as pernas e braços cruzados e cara de bunda, esperando o  _ quarterback _ pervertido terminar a maldita fase do jogo, já que o próprio _ wide receiver _ havia falhado miseravelmente. Era engraçado ver como Sehun xingava, se mexia compulsivamente a cada ação ocorrida no jogo. Deviam estar há boas horas jogados no chão daquela sala, já que os sete pacotes de salgadinho ― tamanho extra grande ― haviam sido completamente devorados e os três litros de refrigerante agora se encontravam nas bexigas dos rapazes.

― Merda, merda... SAI!  ― Sehun gritava para o jogo e causava risos em Baekhyun.

― Desiste, cara, já perdeu! ― provocou.

― Cala a boca, tô' para ganhar isso!  ― respondeu sem desviar os olhos da tela.

― Certo, certo... se você ganhar, senhor bonzão, faço o que você quiser!  ― comentou despreocupadamente, imaginando que o  _ quarterback _ estava compenetrado demais com o jogo para dar a devida atenção ao que falava.

― Hmm... o que eu quiser?  ― Sehun perguntou com um sorriso de canto muito do sem vergonha e logo Baekhyun se arrependeu profundamente de ter tido a infeliz ideia. ― Não vai poder voltar atrás, Byun!  ― completou, virando-se rapidamente para o  _ wide receiver _ com uma piscadela e uma mordidinha safada nos lábios.

“ _ Maldito idiota pervertido.” _

Sehun voltou toda sua atenção para o jogo, disposto a vencer custe o que custasse. Não iria perder a chance de ver o camisa 04 fazendo o que queria, e ah... O que ele queria provavelmente deixaria Baekhyun extremamente bravo e isso só o deixava mais excitado para botar em prática! O  _ quarterback _ movia os dedos com agilidade contra o controle, fazendo todo o possível para finalizar aquela fase do jogo com maestria.

Baekhyun estava abraçado nas próprias pernas, seu rosto completamente contorcido em pavor porque Sehun estava conseguindo ― provavelmente sendo possuído pelo lado negro da força ― passar todos os pontos em que até minutos atrás, antes da proposta do camisa 04, estava empacado. E então, entre um resmungo e outro, Sehun conseguiu completar a fase regida pelas forças malignas do mundo e virou-se sorrindo convencido para Baekhyun, que ao vislumbrar a sombra de perversão no rosto do  _ quarterback _ pôs-se a se arrastar para longe. Logo Sehun começou a engatinhar em sua direção, sempre com o maldito sorrisinho, então quando finalmente alcançou o  _ wide receiver _ , Sehun apoiou uma de suas mãos no peitoral de Baekhyun e o empurrou lentamente para trás, até este ficar completamente deitado no chão. Assim, engatinhou sobre o corpo abaixo e parou de quatro sobre ele, mordendo os lábios em um sorriso depravado.

― Não adianta mais fugir, Byun...  ― dizia numa voz rouca enquanto se abaixava e deixava uma mordidinha fraca na orelha do camisa 04 ― O que eu quiser, não é mesmo?  ― sussurrou contra o ouvido alheio e deixou uma lambida antes de se levantar de novo.

― S-Sim... O que você quiser.  ― Baekhyun só queria voltar no tempo e nunca ter feito a proposta.  ― Vê se não exagera, seu ninfomaníaco!

― Eu?! Exagerar?!  ― Sehun soltou uma risadinha contra o pescoço de Baekhyun, em seguida deixou um demorado chupão, causando um arrepio descomunal por todo o corpo do camisa 04. Então se levantou e ficou apoiado sobre os braços, olhando para o menor.  ― Na noite de Natal... vem para cá!

― Hm? Só isso?  ― Baekhyun perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas, espantado demais com o pedido simples.

Mas, obviamente, o  _ quarterback _ não faria um pedido tão simples e logo uma risadinha entupida de depravação foi solta pelo rapaz.

― Só se lembre que fará  _ tudo  _ que eu quiser, Byun. Não se esqueça disso!  ― dizendo isso, Sehun se abaixou e capturou os lábios do pobre  _ wide receiver _ , mordendo-os e iniciando um beijo absurdamente obsceno. Quando finalmente se separaram, o camisa 94 voltou a se apoiar somente nos braços e sorriu para Baekhyun.  ― Esteja preparado, Baekhyun!

🏈

― E  _ confirmar _ !  ― Sehun clicou e sorriu satisfeito.  ― Agora só esperar meu presentinho chegar, Baekhyun, e me mostrar como se―

A campainha tocou e o  _ quarterback _ fechou a página, deixou o  _ notebook _ sobre a cama e se levantou apressadamente para atender à porta. Olhou rapidamente pelo olho mágico e reconheceu o amigo.

― Entra.  ― disse enquanto abria a porta e se afastava, voltando para se jogar no sofá.

― Devia ser mais cortês com as visitas.  ― Chanyeol comentou enquanto fechava a porta e ia até o amigo, jogando as pernas deste para o lado e deixando um pequeno espaço vago.

― Hã? Mas é  _ você _ a visita...  ― zombou, tentando se esquivar de um tapão que receberia nas coxas.  ― O que faz aqui?

― Não posso mais fazer uma visita para o meu melhor amigo?  ― Chanyeol perguntou em tom falsamente ofendido e recebeu um revirar de olhos do  _ quarterback _ .  ― Certo, certo... Baekhyun me ligou desesperado ontem falando sobre uma espécie de aposta entre vocês. Ele me pediu para te controlar.

― Sério?!  ― Sehun estava rindo.  ― Fica tranquilo... não é nada demais!

― Como se eu fosse acreditar, seu louco pervertido!

― A culpa é dele, sabia? Ele disse que faria o que eu quisesse.  ― disse enquanto se sentava corretamente e colocava os braços atrás da cabeça.

― É... ele foi ingênuo. Já devia saber que você é um depravado.  ― Chanyeol fez a observação e recebeu um muxoxo com falsa indignação como resposta.  ― E o que decidiu que ele vai fazer?  ― perguntou e viu o sorriso malicioso nos lábios do amigo.

― Vou te contar!

Então se ajeitou no sofá e começou a contar sua ideia. Ao finalizar ficou olhando para o amigo que apenas o encarava com um rosto hilário demais para conseguir se controlar.

― Meu Deus, Sehun... Ele vai te matar!

🏈

_ 24 de dezembro _

Baekhyun tinha acabado de sair do banho, estava com a toalha amarrada à cintura, seu corpo todo salpicado de gotinhas de água e os cabelos caindo molhados sobre os olhos. Abriu o armário e escolheu alguma roupa para usar na confraternização com seus familiares, em seguida iria para o apartamento de Sehun.

Quando finalmente estava devidamente arrumado e cheirosinho, desceu as escadas e encontrou seus parentes. Era uma verdadeira reunião maligna de tios e tias sem graça que viriam com as costumeiras perguntas de:

E os namoradinhos?

_ Na puta que pariu, tia! _

Nossa como você cresceu!

_ É isso que acontece com o passar do tempo, tia! _

E outras mil e umas perguntas infernais que apenas surgem durante as reuniões familiares. Mas fora isso, era divertido... principalmente observar sua mãe enlouquecida para tirar as últimas comidas do forno e trombar com alguma tia enxerida perdida pela cozinha.

Ah... Os costumes natalinos!

Baekhyun gostava bastante daquilo. Ficou sentado na sala ignorando os primos remelentos que o rodeavam pedindo para ensiná-los a jogar futebol americano. Por mais que amasse a família, o  _ wide receiver _ só queria que o tempo passasse depressa para finalmente ir ao apartamento de Sehun e aguardar seu trágico fim devido à maléfica aposta feita.

As horas iam passando, o estômago ia enchendo até pedir arrego, até que àquela hora da noite a campainha tocou. Baekhyun viu sua mãe atravessar toda sala e correr até a porta. Após alguns segundos, a senhora voltava com uma caixa retangular de tamanho médio. Olhou para ele e o chamou com um acenar de cabeça, em seguida caminhou até perto da escada e esperou o filho que não tardou a alcançá-la.

― Aqui! ― a Sra. Byun disse assustadoramente risonha. ― Presentinho do  _ namô! _

― Por favor... Pare! ― Baekhyun pediu enquanto soltava um profundo suspiro de  _ “pelo amor de Deus o que fiz para ter uma mãe assim?!”. _

― É sério, moleque! É do Sehun! ― disse empurrando a caixa para os braços do filho.

― Falando nele... já está bem tarde e já aturei tios demais por um dia. Posso ir para o apartamento dele? ― perguntou já se pondo a subir a escada e parando no terceiro degrau.

― Claro, querido! ― a Sra. Byun respondeu feliz, já se virando para voltar à sala.

Baekhyun subiu mais dois degraus e então se deteve, virando-se rapidamente para chamar à mãe:

― Ei! ― chamou e viu a senhora se virar para observá-lo. ― Você não abriu, né?

A Sra. Byun ficou olhando-o séria por alguns segundos, então voltou para perto do filho e abriu um sorriso safado.

― Por quê? O que tem aí dentro, hein, seus safadinhos? ― deu uma espécie de empurrão no filho que ficou olhando-a chocado demais.

― Acho que desisto de você... ― disse por fim, subindo rapidamente o restante da escada e dirigindo-se ao quarto.

Quando finalmente alcançou o cômodo, fechou a porta e caminhou até a cama. Colocou a caixa sobre esta e retirou a fita que segurava firmemente a tampa, em seguida retirou-a e jogou-a para um lado. Por fim, restava apenas um fino papel branco e sobre este estava um cartão o qual pegou e leu as poucas linhas com a caligrafia desleixada do  _ quarterback _ .

__

_ “Lembre-se que fará o que eu quiser, Byun... nem ouse aparecer aqui sem isto! _

_ Seu _ _ quarterback _ _ preferido, _

__

_ Oh Sehun.” _

Baekhyun respirou fundo e jogou o bilhete para o lado e juntou a coragem necessária para puxar o fino papel para o lado e concretizar que com toda a certeza mataria Oh Sehun e agradecer por sua mãe não ter ousado abrir a caixa.

Ali, vermelhinho e com umas penugens brancas, estava um constrangedor uniforme natalino de  _ cheerleader _ e o cercando estavam os pompons.

― Não.

Baekhyun buscou a tampa e voltou a fechar a caixa, se afastou da cama e pôs-se a andar de um lado para o outro do quarto com as mãos unidas ― como se fosse uma prece ― bem diante da boca.

― Isso não é sério!

Parou e ficou olhando para a caixa, rezando para ela simplesmente desaparecer.

― Eu me recuso a acreditar que isso seja realmente sério.

Caminhou lentamente para perto da caixa e levantou a tampa devagar, como se dali fosse sair algum demônio ― e ele até preferia que fosse. Ficou novamente observando o uniforme e a frase do cartão veio com a voz de Sehun em sua mente.

“ _ Nem ouse aparecer aqui sem isto.” _

― Eu. Te. Odeio. Oh. Sehun.

Levantou o uniforme lentamente, pegando primeiramente o  _ top _ que tinha penugens nas mangas e no pescoço; em seguida pegou a saia, olhando-a em completo choque com o tamanho minúsculo e, assim como o  _ top _ , possuía uma penugem em todo o contorno da barra.

Respirou fundo e caminhou segurando o uniforme até o banheiro, se trancando e começando a tirar a roupa. Mais uma vez buscou fechar os olhos e respirar profundamente. Era necessária muita, muita, muita, muita coragem para vestir aquilo.

Alguns longos minutos depois, Baekhyun desceu as escadas vestindo um imenso sobretudo que ia até sua canela e seu precioso coturno; havia socado os pompons nos bolsos do grande casaco. Provavelmente estava oculta a vergonhosa roupa que vestia. Ah... Ele  _ mataria _ Oh Sehun!

Passou apressadamente pela sala se despedindo apenas com um aceno de seus parentes ― sentia seu rosto queimar de vergonha ao apenas imaginar que eles pudessem ver o que vestia ― e foi quase correndo para a porta. E para a agonia do pobre  _ wide receiver _ , sua mãe o seguiu.

― Mande um beijo para meu genro, querido! ― provocou o filho que apenas bufou irritado.

―  _ Tá’ _ . Tchau! ― disse simplesmente e se apressou para o portão.

― Espera. ― a Sra. Byun o chamou, esperou o filho olhar e quando finalmente tinha a atenção do mesmo, a mulher sorriu sem vergonha, arqueou as sobrancelhas e fez um estranho movimento com as mãos próximas à cintura movendo-as para frente e para trás, em seguida piscou. ― Divirtam-se!

A mulher então se virou apressadamente e entrou na casa, fechando a porta enquanto ria da cara de assombro do filho.

― Minha mãe... É uma velha tarada!

Virou-se ainda chocado demais para processar corretamente as ações de sua mãe e deixou a casa, torcendo para chegar de uma vez à casa do  _ quarterback  _ pervertido.

Seria uma loooonga noite!

🏈

Baekhyun soltou um longo suspiro e ficou encarando a porta do apartamento maligno. Puxou a gola do sobretudo e olhou rapidamente para dentro, querendo obviamente morrer por estar vestindo aquele uniforme. Levantou a cabeça, olhou ao redor para ver se era realmente a única pessoa naquele andar, checou se havia alguma câmera ― graças aos divinos não havia ―, pegou os pompons dos bolsos e juntou toda a coragem que necessitava, retirando o sobretudo.

E então tocou a campainha.

Ouviu os passos se aproximarem da porta. O coração batia forte contra o peito. Ouviu o barulho da chave contra o trinco. Seu rosto queimava tanto que parecia ter fogo diretamente contra sua pele, devia estar tão vermelho quanto a maldita roupa de  _ cheerleader _ . 

Então a porta se abriu e lá estava ele.

Sorrindo completamente satisfeito, passando a língua sobre os lábios como se a visão que estava tendo fosse extremamente apetitosa ― e de fato era ―, usando um ridículo gorro natalino.

―  _ Oh… I think that I’ve found myself a cheerleader.  _ ― cantarolou e olhou de cima a baixo o  _ wide receiver _ , deixando-o ainda mais envergonhado.

Era uma visão dos deuses ter o camisa 04 orgulhoso vestido daquele jeitinho só para ele. As pernas completamente expostas, a saia parcialmente colada às coxas fartas, a barriga ligeiramente mais definida e o que mais excitava o  _ quarterback _ era ver Baekhyun completamente envergonhado, olhando para o chão.

― Bom garoto!

― Cala a boca! ― Baekhyun jogou um dos pompons na cara de Sehun que se afastou uns dois passos por estar rindo. ― Saiba que vou matar você, seu pervertido com fetiches malditos!

O camisa 04 empurrou o maior para que este lhe desse passagem e entrou no apartamento rapidamente antes que alguém surgisse do lado de fora e o visse naquelas roupas. 

― Pode me matar depois que tivermos a nossa ceia especial... a qual, devo informar, o prato principal é você,  _ cheerleader _ ! ― Sehun disse enquanto se aproximava com um sorriso transbordando malícia.

― Sério isso? Que frase de pornô barato, Sehun! ― retrucou se afastando do maior até bater suas costas contra o balcão que separava a cozinha da sala.

― Você não tem noção do quanto está me deixando cheio de tesão vestido assim, Byun. ― o  _ quarterback _ disse com a voz rouca repleta de desejos. Aproximou-se suficientemente para prender o corpo do  _ wide receiver _ entre seus braços e contra o balcão. Se aproximou o bastante para posicionar uma de suas pernas no meio das do camisa 04 e pressionou-a contra o volume singelo que já se formava contra a saia vermelha. ― Não sabe o quão delicioso é ver essa barriguinha assim... ― e apertou a cintura de Baekhyun, arrancando-lhe um gemido momentâneo. Então passou a distribuir beijos e mordidas pelo pescoço branquinho e suculento.

― V-Você... é um tarado! ― Baekhyun tentou afastar o  _ quarterback _ , mas como resposta a pressão sobre seu pau foi intensificada. Tentou reprimir um gemido.

― Mas você gosta desse tarado. ― Sehun subiu com seus lábios até a orelha de Baekhyun e ali sussurrou: ― Me dá um S.

― Ah não... n-nem pensar. ― tentou protestar e novamente o aperto contra seu membro foi intensificado.

Repentinamente Sehun se afastou, sorrindo ainda mais depravado, e caminhou de ré ― sempre olhando daquele jeito que Baekhyun tinha vontade de gritar ― até se jogar no sofá e ficar ali, de pernas abertas, um braço no encosto do sofá e o outro chamando Baekhyun.

― Você tem que cumprir o que prometeu, Byun... Fará o que eu quiser! ― disse enquanto lambia os lábios sensualmente. ― Me dá um S. ― repetiu.

Então Baekhyun compreendeu o que o  _ quarterback  _ pervertido queria. Ah... Como a vida era injusta com um pobre jovem que teve o azar de se apaixonar por um jogador de futebol americano tarado e sádico que o fazia se vestir como uma ridícula roupa de  _ cheerleader _ !

_ “Ah Oh Sehun... você vai me pagar muito caro por estar fazendo isso comigo. Me vestir de cheerleader... ah, eu vou te matar!” _

Baekhyun continuou olhando para Sehun. A visão do  _ quarterback _ sentado daquela maneira e com um volume absurdamente visível entre as pernas atiçou ainda mais o seu próprio. Deu dois curtos passos sentindo um ventinho bater contra a barriga visível e fez os movimentos ― absurdamente desajeitados e grosseiros ― da dança que as ridículas  _ cheerleaders _ faziam nos jogos, chacoalhando os pompons.

Sehun soltou uma risadinha e mordeu os lábios, apenas apreciando o movimento da saia que revelava um pouquinho a mais que as coxas do  _ wide receiver _ .

― Me dá um E. ― pediu.

Baekhyun deu mais dois passos se aproximando, fez os movimentos e resolveu entrar no jogo de Sehun. Sorriu maliciosamente e entreabriu a boca, ficando com um rostinho absurdamente sensual. O  _ quarterback  _ gemeu ruidosamente ao sentir uma fisgada em seu pau.

― Me dá um X. ― pediu uma terceira vez.

O camisa 04 deixou um sorriso ainda maior e mais safado tomar seus lábios e se aproximou bem mais e fez os movimentos com os pompons. Então parou e ficou esperando Sehun pedir a última letra que veio como um sussurro sexy.

― Me dá um O.

Baekhyun então jogou os pompons e avançou o espaço restante entre ele e Sehun, alcançando-o e o segurou pela gola da camisa, empurrando-o deitado contra o sofá com uma força absurda, ficando sobre ele e sorrindo vitorioso ao ver a expressão de susto e surpresa do  _ quarterback _ .

― Não esqueça que eu sou homem, Sehun. ― disse enquanto se abaixava e sussurrava contra o ouvido do  _ quarterback _ , deixando seus lábios roçarem levemente: ― E o que é que dá?

Ouviu e sentiu uma risada contra o pescoço e logo a resposta veio em forma de um gemido baixinho e pervertido:

―  _ Sexo _ .

Então Sehun rodeou a cintura de Baekhyun com os braços e forçou o corpo para cima, fazendo os dois caírem no chão. Dessa vez o  _ quarterback _ estava sobre o camisa 04, entretanto, provavelmente fora o maior erro. Baekhyun sorriu e impulsionou o quadril para cima, roçando com seu pau contra a bunda de Sehun, o qual olhou assustado para o menor e forçou os corpos fazendo-os rolar no chão e dessa vez o  _ wide receiver _ ficou sobre o corpo do maior que o provocou fazendo o mesmo.

― Ah... nem pensar! ― Baekhyun usando mais força se levantou parcialmente e fez com que as pernas de Sehun ficassem sobre suas coxas, assim conseguindo se encaixar no meio destas. Então segurou as pernas de Sehun com força e fez um rápido movimento pélvico contra o moreno que deixou um gemido misturado ao riso escapar.

― Ok. Já entendi! ― disse. ― Mas não vai ser hoje. ― continuou rindo e rapidamente se soltou de Baekhyun, deixando o moreno ajoelhado no chão olhando-o divertido.  _ “Ah... Você está gostando dessa brincadeira, Byun!” ―  _ Hoje você vai fazer o que  _ eu _ quiser!

Baekhyun continuou ajoelhado e seguiu Sehun com o olhar. O  _ quarterback _ andou em sua direção e então se ajoelhou atrás dele. Sentiu as mãos quentes do camisa 94 em sua cintura, apertando-lhe a carne e subindo pelo seu tronco, lhe causando um intenso arrepio. Deixou que um suspiro escapasse por entre seus lábios, ato que deixou o  _ quarterback _ ainda mais excitado. Apertou ainda mais o corpo do  _ wide receiver _ contra si, deixando que seu membro, ainda coberto pelas vestes, roçasse na bunda de Baekhyun. Então subiu com uma de suas mãos pelo peitoral do camisa 04 até alcançar seu pescoço e o acariciou ali, sua outra mão continuava a segurar firmemente a cintura de Baekhyun. Desse modo, juntando seu corpo ainda mais ― se é que isso era possível ― o  _ quarterback _ começou a movimentar sua cintura em conjunto com a do  _ wide receiver _ , como se ambos estivessem dançando juntos.

― É assim que se rebola, _ cheerleader _ ? ― Sehun perguntou, sussurrando contra o ouvido de Baekhyun.

― Idiota! ― o camisa 04 riu. ― Você é um idiota muito pervertido!

― Uhum. ― Sehun concordou. ― Totalmente!

Ainda fazendo os movimentos de rebolado, Sehun lentamente foi deslizando sua mão da cintura para o considerável volume entre as pernas do  _ wide receiver _ . Acariciou ali, ainda por cima do tecido vermelhinho da saia, e recebeu um gemido arrastado em resposta. Parou com o que fazia e colocou as duas mãos por baixo da saia, segurou o cós da cueca e puxou-a para baixo, fazendo com que o membro liberto do  _ wide receiver  _ levantasse um pouco a saia.

― Super sexy. ― disse enquanto esperava Baekhyun levantar um joelho de cada vez para que pudesse tirar a cueca por completo.

Baekhyun virou o rosto para olhar parcialmente para Sehun e essa visão simplesmente enlouqueceu o  _ quarterback _ . O camisa 04, com a saia levemente levantada e molhada, o rosto vermelho, os lábios molhadinhos e avermelhados e os olhos cheios de tesão. Voltou a colar seu corpo contra o menor e deslizou suas mãos até aquele pau todo babadinho, acariciando-o sutilmente e ouvindo os suspiros deleitosos de Baekhyun. A cada movimento de vai e vem com as mãos, Sehun acompanhava com leves estocadas contra o  _ wide receiver _ , sentindo-se cada vez mais excitado.

― Você me enlouquece, Byun! ― sussurrou contra o ouvido do camisa 04, descendo com seus lábios para o pescoço e deixando ali um intenso chupão que fez com que Baekhyun levasse uma das mãos aos cabelos de Sehun, arrancando-lhe a toquinha de natal.

Sehun continuou com os movimentos, sentindo o corpo de Baekhyun vez ou outra tremer levemente e ceder nas pernas, mas continuou até o momento em que sentiu um espasmo violento do menor e seus gemidos mais altos e parou com o que fazia. Levantou-se e puxou Baekhyun ― amolecido de tesão ― e sentou-se no sofá e esperou que o  _ wide receiver _ subisse em seu colo, as pernas nas laterais de seu corpo.

O camisa 04 ficou observando o rosto repleto de prazer do  _ quarterback _ e lentamente levou suas mãos à barra da blusa alheia, puxando-a para cima e revelando o tronco definido de Sehun. Sorriu com a visão que tinha e passou a distribuir mordidas pelo pescoço do  _ quarterback _ , descendo um pouco até o peitoral, deixando ali diversas marcas. Então subiu novamente e puxou os cabelos de Sehun, fazendo com que o camisa 94 tombasse a cabeça e sorrisse maliciosamente com a atitude. Aproximou-se e roçou seus lábios contra os alheios e sem perder mais tempo iniciou um beijo intenso, movendo sua língua com diversão e arrancando alguns risinhos de Sehun que logo tomou o controle e tornou o beijo obsceno.

Quando o ar se fez ausente, se separaram arfando, os lábios absurdamente avermelhados e molhadinhos. Sehun então esticou uma de suas mãos e tateou o sofá em busca de algo, logo encontrou e sorriu ao chacoalhar a embalagem a frente do menor.

― Quero que seja bem gostoso. ― disse entregando o lubrificante para Baekhyun.

― Seu depravado! ― Baekhyun riu e abriu a tampinha da embalagem e esperou o  _ quarterback _ abrir a própria calça e baixá-la ligeiramente junto da cueca preta, libertando assim o pau duro. O  _ wide receiver _ deixou então que o líquido caísse sobre o membro alheio e quando julgou ser o suficiente jogou-o para qualquer lugar. Então se ajeitou adequadamente, mas antes segurou Sehun fortemente pelo queixo e disse com uma firmeza que fez o  _ quarterback _ tremer de excitação. ― Da próxima vez é você quem vai sentar em mim. ― dizendo isso se abaixou sobre o membro de Sehun, sentindo-o deslizar para o seu interior facilmente com a ajuda de quase todo o lubrificante que foi usado.

Ficou um tempo apenas sentado, se acostumado com o volume em seu interior e arfando com a cabeça jogada para trás, dando total liberdade para que Sehun atacasse seu pescoço enquanto se controlava para não iniciar os movimentos contra o corpo menor. Depois de um tempo ― quase infinito para o  _ quarterback _ ― Baekhyun rebolou timidamente, desejando maior contato e sendo prontamente atendido pelo camisa 94.

Sehun impulsionava seu quadril contra o corpo do  _ wide receiver _ , sentindo seu pau ser totalmente estimulado pelo interior de Baekhyun. A cada investida uma onda de prazer tomava seu corpo e ele sentia que a qualquer segundo gozaria e para o camisa 04 não era diferente. A cada estocada de Sehun contra si, Baekhyun sentia seu corpo se aquecer e pedir por mais, tremia de prazer e se contraia e isso só aumentava o aperto contra o pau de Sehun, o capitão gemia alto em deleite.

Ambos arfavam e suavam, Baekhyun puxava o  _ quarterback _ pelos cabelos e Sehun o apertava à cintura, forçando-o sempre contra seu membro e sentia o corpo menor tão quente quanto o seu. Rodeou um de seus braços ainda mais ao corpo de Baekhyun e com sua outra mão alcançou o pau duro e melecado do camisa 04, iniciando movimentos no mesmo ritmo em que estocava contra o corpo do  _ wide receiver _ . Aumentou ainda as investidas, metendo com euforia, buscando desesperadamente oferecer o prazer que ambos desejavam.

E, com mais alguns rápidos e certeiros movimentos, Sehun se desfez no interior de Baekhyun ao mesmo tempo em que este se desmanchava na mão do  _ quarterback _ e sujava o abdômen de ambos. O camisa 04 caiu arfando sobre Sehun e ficou assim por um bom tempo enquanto sentia uma leve carícia nas suas costas. 

― Você... com certeza sabe como animar a torcida,  _ cheerleader _ . ― Sehun brincou, sentindo a risada de Baekhyun contra seu ombro.

― Isso é porque minha torcida é cheia de energia. ― respondeu, ouvindo o  _ quarterback _ rir em resposta.

― Acho melhor tomarmos um banho! ― Sehun disse enquanto ajudava Baekhyun a sair de cima de si e o auxiliava para se levantar e ir até o banheiro. Quando finalmente alcançaram o cômodo, Sehun ajudou o camisa 04 a retirar a apertada roupa de  _ cheerleader _ e entrar no chuveiro. ― Vou usar o outro banheiro... ver você assim me deixa com vontade de repetir. ― disse enquanto saía e recebia um resmungo do menor.

🏈

Baekhyun provavelmente tomou o banho mais demorado de sua vida, estava completamente exausto e tudo era culpa do idiota pervertido e sádico. Quando terminou de se lavar, desligou o chuveiro e viu que havia um roupão pendurado próximo ao box. Secou-se precariamente e o vestiu, olhou ao redor e encontrou também uma muda de roupas limpas e dobradas sobre um móvel a um canto. Pegou-as e vestiu, em seguida caminhou até a pia enquanto secava os cabelos com o roupão. Quando parou frente, notou que dentro de um copo estavam duas escovas de dente.

― Sua mãe trouxe mais cedo essas roupas. ― Sehun estava parado à porta, encostado no batente e com os braços cruzados. Seus cabelos escuros estavam molhados e bagunçados e vestia somente uma calça de moletom.

― Essa mulher... ― disse indignado escutando o  _ quarterback _ rir. Olhou novamente para as duas escovas e decidiu perguntar. ― Por que tem duas escovas?

― Hã? Uma é sua! ― Sehun respondeu simplista e resolveu completar ao ver a expressão ainda confusa de Baekhyun: ― Achei que seria normal você ter uma escova na casa do seu namorado.

Baekhyun continuou olhando o  _ quarterback _ que estava inexpressivo, sem um tracinho sequer de zoação.

― Meu...  _ Namorado _ ? ― perguntou sentindo as bochechas se aquecerem.  _ “Ah não, não é hora para dar de personagem de filme clichê, Byun Baekhyun. Controle-se!” _

― Não fiz a coisa do jeito certo ainda? ― Sehun perguntou com tom de casualidade como se estivesse dizendo que ia até a feira. Então olhou diretamente nos olhos de Baekhyun e abriu um sorriso contente, fazendo seus olhos tornarem-se fofinhas meias-luas. Continuou: ― E aí... quer namorar comigo?

Ah... A cena de um Sehun todo risonho, apenas vestindo uma calça de moletom, com cabelo molhado e recostado ao batente de braços cruzados e ainda o pedindo em namoro era demais para Byun Baekhyun que apenas ficou com a boca entreaberta olhando para o  _ quarterback _ .

Sehun, considerando aquela reação como um  _ “Sim” _ , riu e caminhou até o menor, segurou o rosto alheio entre as mãos e deu um demorado beijo no  _ wide receiver _ . Ao se separar, o camisa 94 puxou Baekhyun pela mão e o guiou para fora do banheiro.

― Deve estar com fome então...

Sehun levou Baekhyun até a cozinha e o empurrou para dentro do cômodo. Mas novamente a perplexidade tomou conta do menor que parou no meio da cozinha olhando para a mesa que estava desajeitadamente arrumada com uma simples ceia e algumas comidas em vasilhas de Natal.

Baekhyun virou-se para o  _ quarterback _ e teve a melhor visão daquela noite.

Sehun olhou para o lado, uma das mãos no bolso da calça e a outra coçando a nuca, mas o melhor de tudo eram as bochechas levemente coradas e a mordidinha no lábio inferior. Um Sehun tímido que apenas conseguiu murmurar:

― Feliz Natal.


End file.
